Painted Pinwheels
by Kikyo190
Summary: What if the roles are reversed and Sasuke is massively weakened after his fight with Itachi? Left to recover in the shadow of his former village, Sasuke finds the only peace he can in the form of a certain unsuspecting Hyuuga. AU. SasuHinaIta. Love-Triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Chapter One

Kikyo190

Sasuke darkly considered setting the hospital building on fire. While he was inside it.

Then again, that was assuming he could move any of his fingers to perform the required hand seals to execute such a technique. Sakura had done a good job—perhaps, _too_ much of a good job—of tightly swathing both the Uchiha's hands in bandages in such a way that he could barely feel the blood flowing through his fingers.

And using Amaterasu, the black devouring flames of death, was downright out of the question. The additional bandages to his eyes were a testimony to that. Even if they ever let Sasuke see the living daylights again in his unforeseeable future, he didn't want to waste the last of his dwindling eyesight on such an unpredictable technique.

To add to that, both his arms were chained down to the sides of his hospital bed.

And finally, he still had no chakra as of the past two seconds. His body couldn't regenerate enough chakra to perform even an Academy level Transformation technique.

A growl of frustration issued out of the Uchiha's lips. He leaned his head back against the cool surface of the hospital bedpost, the tips of his ebony hair teasing against the whitewashed wall.

_Beep, beep, beep_.

The annoyingly loud heart monitor was a constant reminder to Sasuke that he was still alive. He was in enough agony to know this anyway without the stupid thing giving him a headache or paranoia.

_I'll smash it into a million pieces as soon as I get my strength back_. Sasuke promised himself scornfully.

Along with several broken fingers, Sasuke had a partially severed spinal cord—meaning, just like Rock Lee after his fight with Gaara in the Chunin Exams, his chances of ever being a Shinobi again were fifty-fifty—five broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, two broken arms, a sprained wrist, one broken ankle and one twisted ankle, a knee rupture and a broken neck.

The cast around his neck was proving to be a royal pain indeed. Sasuke could only move his head forwards and backwards, and even doing _that_ was excruciatingly painful.

How long had he been here, anyway? Days? Weeks? Months? _Years_? Sasuke knew he'd arrived at the hospital unconscious. But _when_ was the key question.

He didn't even want to think about how Itachi had defeated him.

Because Sasuke was not yet ready to admit to himself that he had arrogantly underestimated his evil older brother's strength and doujutsu prowess. He hadn't realised Itachi had set him up in a genjutsu trap at the beginning of their fearsome "battle".

The pungent smell of antiseptic filled the Uchiha's nostrils as he inhaled once, deeply, and brushed those irrelevant memories aside.

The only entertainment Sasuke had received so far during his hospitalisation was his so-called "interrogations" and they went a lot like this:

Enter Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto in a wheelchair.

"I saved you from death, Sasuke." Naruto hissed angrily. "I saved you from your own brother at the cost of my ability to walk!"

Sasuke didn't even bother to turn his head in Naruto's direction.

Kakashi swiftly took over. "So... You at least owe us some information, Sasuke."

Sasuke was amused by this. He turned to the sound of his former instructor's voice. "I was your favourite student three years ago. Now you and those other two mean nothing to me."

"Naruto!" He heard Sakura scream incredulously, followed by the sound of screeching wheels and agitated curses.

Sasuke waited for a blow that never came. He was in such a fragile state right now that such a thing would be enough to send him unconscious.

"I didn't ask you to save me." Sasuke cut in before anyone else could speak. "For all you know, I could be better off dead right now. My loyalties don't lie with this wretched village anymore. And I am not going to be a shinobi again with these fatal injuries. So in effect, Naruto, you lost your ability to walk for nothing."

That was the last straw and Sasuke knew it. He could hear Kakashi and Sakura make no protests.

All Sasuke remembered was the sharpness of the fist which connected with his face a split-second later and the harshness of Naruto's follow-up blow to his sensitive stomach.

It took all of Sasuke's might not to throw up and humiliate himself in front of all of them.

At least, that was what usually happened at these "interrogations". Sasuke waited for Naruto to leave in a frenzied fury but that moment never came.

"Alright." Naruto whispered quietly. "If I ever see you again I promise I'll kill you."

Wheels screeched against the floor and the door slammed closed forcibly.

Moments later, this was followed by the sound of two pairs of feet. One, which Sasuke assumed to belong to Sakura, lagged hesitantly behind the other pair slightly as she probably turned around to look back at him sympathetically. Then the door shut for the final time.

Since then, Sasuke had no one come to visit him, not even Sakura. Of course, this did not exclude the nurses who came to tend to his routine blood transfusions, re-setting of broken bones, injecting of unknown chemicals, reapplying of ointments, changing of bandages and the stitching back together of his reopened wounds.

The scars would be a nightmare.

Sasuke scoffed. And he thought they called themselves medical ninja—well, why couldn't they heal his wounds with medical ninjutsu, then? Were they making him heal the old fashioned way _naturally_ to teach him a lesson or as part of his punishment?

Screw the whole lot of these _pathetic_, useless—

A tentative knock at his door forced Sasuke out of his whimsical thoughts.

It was the Hyuuga girl. She had been the last nurse to reapply ointment to his wounds today when his team left from their final interrogation.

Had he been too harsh to them, reminding them of how he truly viewed them? Had he gone too far? Most importantly, would Naruto really try to kill him the next time he saw him? Because let's face it, Sasuke doubted he could put up much of a fight if the time ever came. Even if Naruto was in a wheelchair, unable to walk on his own two feet, he'd find a way to kill the Uchiha.

And was he scared of dying? _It depends_. _What bothers me more is _**who**_ kills me. And I am not sure I would like that to be Naruto..._

Sasuke waited patiently for the Hyuuga girl's signature self-conscious and measured footsteps to fall against the floor as his door quietly opened.

Unknown to Sasuke, Hinata looked behind her back, checking to make sure no one was watching them even though they were the only ones in the room and the corridors were deserted.

Then in one fluid motion she strode over to Sasuke's side and was slashing apart the chains around his wrists.

Both his arms that were chained out to the sides of his bed dropped to his sides pathetically.

He heard her inaudible gasp and chuckled darkly.

"That's right. I have two broken arms. And they haven't even been splinted yet so it's likely that they'll never heal back properly."

"Maybe... This is only the case simply because you are being uncooperative during interrogations. Maybe if you were to coopera—"

"My current injuries are a _result_ of the interrogations. Naruto has literally been breaking every bone in my body until there is none left to break." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Why would you lie about something like that?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

"I'm not. Check your observation files. During my fight with Itachi, the only injuries I sustained were stab wounds to my torso, spleen and gut. They're already nearly healed."

Sasuke leaned forward slightly in his neck cast. "But I know I deserve the extra damage Naruto has been inflicting upon me."

"Just tell them you got them off because they became loose." Hinata said, referring to the severed chains that had previously bound his wrists to his bed as she backed away. "They'll believe you because Ino was the one to bind them for you and she's still an inexperienced trainee."

Hinata quickly left the room without reapplying the ointment she had meant to be applying to his torso.

As she ripped down the corridor in a blinded daze, the Hyuuga heiress wondered silently if it had been the right thing to do to remove Sasuke's chains to confirm her suspicions that his arms were indeed broken and needed splintering.

She'd suspected as such the first time she'd applied ointment to the Uchiha's torso earlier that afternoon—he had been reasonably silent and unsociable at that time. Hinata had just assumed the nurses had somehow managed to miss the disfigurement of his arms and had even brought along two splints with her inside her backpack the second time she came to visit him.

She hadn't expected to hear what she'd learned. That Naruto had been breaking Sasuke's body. Seemingly out of bitterness and anger at his own predicament. The only reason Hinata was agreeing to treat Sasuke was because she thought Naruto had forgiven him for the sacrificing of his legs to save his life.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked politely.

"Please may I view an observation file. If... that's OK."

"For whom?"

"Patient... 109."

"You mean the Uchiha?"

"Yes... I mean the Uchiha."

"I see."

"... Please." Hinata added quickly.

"Alright. But do not reveal anything concerning his observation to anyone else. This is classified information and you may put your job at risk by disclosing it to anyone. I can only grant you access to these classified files if you consent that you are his routine nurse because..."

Panic started to worm its way through her stomach. _But I'm not Sasuke's routine..?_

Unless she became one. Unless she became the Uchiha's routine nurse.

"Hinata Hyuuga, would you be willing to treat patient number 110 within the hour?" Came a new voice behind her, interrupting these thoughts.

Hinata turned around with a start.

It was Danzo Shimura.

* * *

A dry smile curled over Sasuke's lips as a recognisable knock issued hesitantly against his door. Followed by the profound _clip, clip_ of Sakura's boots as she entered.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, more to himself than to anyone else. His head was leaned back weakly against his bedpost.

"I am going to splint your broken arms. They've been broken for weeks."

"And you let the dobe do it to me." Sasuke stated flatly. There was no accusation or hurt in his voice.

Just weary resignation.

A pause. "He could have done much worse if I hadn't been there and you know it."

"What are you really here for?" Sasuke's interest had already switched to another completely different topic. He clearly wasn't in the mood to listen to her sad excuses. It was obvious to him that she had salvaged some form of twisted satisfaction out of Naruto snapping his bones.

It took Sakura a few moments to transition. "Like I said, to splint you arms. Although I doubt that it will make much of a difference, I'm afraid."

Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"The Hyuuga girl wanted to find out if my arms really were broken. I could tell."

"You mean Hinata?" Sakura asked, absently. "Hm. Well anyway, since the bones in your arms weren't realigned, they may face permanent disfigurement but we can never be sure unless we try... So I'm going to perform a technique to pull the bones back into position."

Sakura's brow furrowed as she placed glowing chakra-hands on either of his arms. She didn't even bother asking why the chains binding Sasuke to his bed were broken, instead focusing all her attention on the task at hand.

No sound of discomfort left Sasuke's mouth. He didn't even so much as flinch as Sakura emotionlessly snapped his bones back into place with a few carefully executed jerks and attached the splints.

When she was done wrapping them none too lightly, she got up and turned as if to leave but Sasuke stopped her.

"Thank you."

"Well... OK." Sakura stated, unperturbed.

Sasuke smirked. She clearly had not forgiven him for what he'd said to her, Naruto and Kakashi during their last interrogation.

"So when do you reckon I can open my eyes again?" Sasuke said it nonchalantly but his full attention was centred intently on her answer.

Sakura turned to face him with a start. "Shouldn't you be more worried about your health in general and not just your stupid eyes?"

"Don't change the subject." An edge had come to Sasuke's voice.

"The likes of you make me sick. I've already been asked this question and it's getting old, to be quite frank."

"What do you mean by _the likes of you_?" Sasuke's anger rose threateningly. No one insulted him like that. No one.

Sakura smiled coyly. There was a frightening edge to the expression.

"Didn't you know, Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly. "Itachi is in this hospital too."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How was this first chapter, everyone? By the way, regarding the Amaterasu which requires the Mangekyo Sharingan, I know Sasuke is meant to acquire that after Itachi dies... but clearly Itachi does not die in this fic! So, let's just pretend that he had it before his fight with Itachi, okay? Technically, he did watch his mother and father die and that sort of trauma awakens it!

Review my lovely readers!

See you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Two

Kikyo190

Uchiha Itachi was likely several meters away from her. The only thing separating them was a huge, bolted iron door. Hinata couldn't hear him and neither could he hear or sense her because his room was soundproof and chakraproof. The only way he could possibly know she was there was if she went inside.

So why was she scared? Why was she wary that he was watching her—and that was impossible, she knew, but—right now, what if he knew she was hesitating to go inside his hospital room?

_Maybe I have a reason to be anxious… Isn't it futile for the Hokage to attempt to detain an experienced mass murderer, Akatsuki member and S-class criminal_?

There was a massive contrast in the security used on Itachi Uchiha's hospital room compared to his younger brother's.

It was unnerving and only served to made Hinata's anxieties worsen.

_You must do this, Hinata. Danzo would not have sent you here to heal Itachi if he knew your life would be in danger. Would he?_

Itachi was being hindered from using chakra, including the chakra in his lethal eyes, like Sasuke. The medics had apparently sucked all the chakra dry out of his body. So unless he managed to break the seals of the jutsu keeping his chakra drained, there was no reason for her to be afraid of him hurting her.

How long had she been stalling entering his room shamefully, anyways? Ten minutes? Fifteen?

Hinata was just about to unbolt the metal door when a measured voice issued from the other side, slightly muffled but still clear to distinguish, making her freeze midway.

"I am awake. You can come inside."

It was Itachi. He already knew she was there. There was no use trying to delay going inside any longer now.

The bolts on the door unlocked with a sharp _click_ and as Hinata stepped inside the room and looked up, she immediately gasped.

Itachi's onyx eyes seethed back at her, his features so pristine and perfect that it didn't appear like he had suffered any injuries at all. His handsome face betrayed none of his emotions or thoughts like a carefully concealed, mysterious mask.

The Uchiha sat on top of his bed sheets, his back pressed against the bedpost. His straightened posture only seemed to emphasise the idea that he was in perfect condition and not wounded in the slightest.

However, Hinata knew better. _Danzo told me Itachi has two puncture wounds to his chest, a torn leg ligament, several ruptures and three broken ribs_.

Why did Danzo want her to heal such an infamous criminal in the first place? Was it something to do with the message he wanted her to pass on to Itachi for him? Hinata had no idea of Danzo's true intentions or motives. But he had told her that if she did heal Itachi, he would make sure she became Sasuke's routine nurse.

Hinata wanted to keep tabs on the younger Uchiha. If it was true that Naruto was mistreating Sasuke badly by inflicting unnecessary damage to his body, Hinata wanted to see an end to it.

It was wrong. Naruto was in the wrong. He needed to stop doing those awful things.

"Who sent you here?" Came Itachi's level voice, breaking apart her thoughts.

Hinata gulped down on her dread as she met his dark, calculating gaze.

"I was sent here by Shimura Danzo to heal your wounds." Hinata said quietly, her eyes instinctively lowering to the ground.

"Why?"

Although Itachi gave off no signs of being a potential threat, Hinata was more than aware of the fact that he could kill her in this moment, with or without the intervention of charka.

She chose her answer carefully.

"If you agree to work under him once again, he will make sure that your execution is not carried out. Or... your brother's."

Itachi's silence reigned for much longer than Hinata had expected and she thought maybe he had fallen asleep. With his eyes wide open.

_If he's going to decline… Why is he taking so long to respond?_

Finally, Itachi spoke. "Very well."

It took Hinata several moments to process his resolute words.

"R-Really?"

Itachi chuckled. It was a quiet, warm and resonating sound. Something she thought she would never hear from an infamous mass-murderer.

It was somewhat comforting.

To Hinata's utter surprise, the corners of the firstborn Uchiha's mouth lifted into a slight smile. "If you need to heal me, come closer. I don't bite. Or, to be more technically accurate, I _can't_ bite."

Hinata smiled politely. Strangely, it was Itachi's carefree presence that was making her feel significantly more at ease with him than she had with Sasuke—despite the fact that she had only met Itachi for the first time mere minutes ago.

Was she going crazy?

But what had she expected Itachi's behaviour to be like? Maybe there was no predicting the way a cynical madman behaved.

_I must not forget to always keep on my guard around Itachi, despite any guise of kindness he shows me. It may just be a trick to make me become careless around him._

Hinata's smile became less prominent.

Itachi, on the other hand, pretended not to notice Hinata's change in behaviour as his thoughts diverged towards much darker topics.

What was Danzo up to and why did he need Itachi's assistance in his plans? As Itachi thought this, he remembered Hinata's words: _If you agree to work under him once again, he will make sure that your execution is not carried out. Or... your brother's._

Danzo sneakily and ruthlessly already knew what Itachi's answer would be. Above wanting to protect the Leaf village, Itachi would never let anything bad happen to his younger brother.

So he had to agree to Danzo's terms.

Then again, if Itachi ever saw Danzo again, he would have to restrain himself from killing him.

Although Danzo was clever, Itachi would always be several steps ahead of him. Danzo would never have control over Itachi again anytime soon.

"Are you OK with me starting on your three broken ribs?" Came Hinata's doubtful voice, interrupting his thoughts.

Her nerves from earlier were returning. She realised she would soon have to _touch_ a mass-murderer and Akatsuki member. In ordinary situations, having to make physical contact with anyone she was unfamiliar with, even if it was a just patient, make Hinata nervous and queasy.

Itachi's eyes flickered open and he glanced at Hinata.

"Go ahead."

She was an odd Hyuuga, less uptight, less unfeeling, and without a dominating presence… innocent. He thought.

Her eyes were like a rabbit's: curious but not willing to feed its own curiosity.

And she had certainly piqued his interest.

Not because she was unlike any Hyuuga Itachi had ever met before but because she accepted herself for the way she was regardless of the expectations of her heritage and yet she still strived to prove her worth even though she could never be considered more than a "weakling".

Itachi knew all this simply by looking at her.

"What made you want to become a medic?" The question had just crossed his mind and before Itachi could stop himself, the words were slipping out of his mouth. He realised this was behaviour unlike him—he never spoke before thinking through a way to use his words as a weapon of manipulation, and he was always careful and taciturn that way.

"I don't know… I-I suppose, um, it just always seemed right to choose to be this." Hinata stammered softly. Itachi considered her reasoning before nodding.

She stood in front of him, her heart hammering faster. From this distance, she could sense the power behind his apathetic eyes.

Closing his eyes, Itachi slowly pulled off his undergarment shirt, carelessly dropping it to the ground. Hinata immediately foresaw the strength which rippled from his well-built, toned physique. She gulped.

Placing a tentative hand against the first of his broken ribs, Hinata activated Byakugan and a surge of bright healing chakra engulfed her hand and the injury.

Hinata tried to ignore the way his beautiful obsidian eyes gazed at her as the minutes ticked by, and she concentrated intently on healing all three broken ribs.

Ten minutes later, Hinata extinguished the green chakra engulfing her hands.

She turned and walked over to the cabinet in the corner of the room where the first aid kit was meant to be kept. To her utter dismay, when Hinata opened the cabinet it was completely empty.

She turned back to Itachi and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, already knowing what the problem was.

"Y…Yes. I think the previous medic forgot to replace the first aid kit. I'll quickly go and find some bandages for your ribs somewhere else. I apologise…" Hinata added quickly.

Before Itachi had a chance to answer, she had already ducked out of the door.

The firstborn Uchiha smiled. This Hyuuga was piquing his interest quite a bit.

Itachi closed his eyes. He had a new visitor.

Suddenly, on the wall to his right appeared the holographic projection of Kisame, his partner.

"What are you still doing in there?! Get yourself out already!"

Kisame's face scrunched up angrily as his words punctuated the air, which only gave Itachi something else to have a headache over.

"Can you not see that I am still injured?" Itachi's lowered voice held a dangerous edge to it.

"Yes, but—"

"I will break myself out in my own time."

Itachi flicked his wrist once, sharply, as if he was batting away an insistent fly and Kisame's projection against the hospital wall immediately simmered into nothingness.

A fist went to rest underneath Itachi's chin as he turned his attention to the presence that was now hesitating to re-enter his room.

Itachi's lips rose into an amused smile. "You can enter. I appreciate that you value and respect my privacy, Hinata, but it's unnecessary for you wait before entering my hospital room. You can feel free to barge in whenever you please."

The door opened, revealing a scarlet-faced Hinata.

Itachi knew all the tricks of the hospital from when he had lived in Konoha. If he could make her solely his routine nurse, she would divide all her time and energy on him and heal him faster. It was a tricky gamble but he was more than willing to take the risk.

Kisame was right. He couldn't afford to waste anymore time there. He had to get back to the Akatsuki base.

Itachi made a quick decision.

Hinata came to lean in front of Itachi so that she could wrap the bandages around his torso.

A noisy crash sounded from the room next door which sent Hinata jumping five feet into the air and dropping the bandages.

"My brother truly is foolish." Itachi whispered darkly, catching the bandages in one hand before they could fall without even looking.

"What do you m-mean?" Hinata stammered.

Suddenly, there was the sound of crutches dropping and a body crumpling to the ground, then the sounds of someone picking themselves and the crutches up, only to collapse once again. And this repeated several times. Hinata's eyes remained wide the whole tome.

"He has been trying to use his crutches to walk..." Itachi said quietly. "Ever since last night."

"Shouldn't I check to and see if he's OK?"

Without warning, Itachi grabbed Hinata's wrist and before she could protest, his Sharingan captured her startled eyes in a terrifying genjutsu.

"Never approach my brother of your own free will again."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone for all your reviews for chapter one—I smiled after reading every single one of them! This second chapter came out a bit late and I'm sorry for keeping you all in the dark this long. I hope for that to not happen again but I can't make any promises on that. ***crosses fingers and thumbs***

Thanks for reading! Bye! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Three

Kikyo190

_"__Never approach my brother of your own free will again…"_

Hinata never knew such a simple, carless phrase could be so destructive.

When she awoke, she discovered that she was being held in someone else's arms, her arms loosely wrapped around a smooth neck. But her mind was too disorientated to comprehend this, for some odd reason.

The last thing she remembered was Itachi's Sharingan boring into her startled eyes. But how had he managed such a feat—considering all his chakra was meant to be drained away by now, thus not enabling him to activate his bloodline-limit? However, considering he was the infamous Uchiha prodigy and criminal mastermind, it was no surprise that Itachi had managed to tackle such a barrier so quickly.

Or had it all been a dream?

As Hinata mulled over this thought, subconsciously sinking deeper into the strong arms enclosed around her waist, a voice behind her ear caused her to jump out of her skin.

"Are you strong enough to stand now?" Spoke a calm, collected voice slowly, from somewhere above her.

Hinata glanced up tentatively, only for her eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets as she locked gazes with none other than Itachi Uchiha. His arms were surprisingly gentle around her and Hinata tried not to dwell too much on how safe and comfortable she felt nestled inside their embrace.

"I-I'm still here?" Hinata shrieked, her hands slipping off from around Itachi's neck. Before she could fall flat out of his embrace, he placed a steadying hand on her hip, causing the Hyuuga to blush as she scrambled to her feet uneasily.

Itachi simply chuckled. "Yes, and you fainted. Perhaps due to exhaustion?"

"Perhaps." Hinata muttered, her head slightly groggy, almost like it had been filled up with jelly. There was no reason for her to have fainted like that, completely out of the blue, unless she had been put under a sudden, large amount of mental distress. She definitely had not been dreaming when she saw Itachi's Sharingan in those final moments. Had he put a genjutsu on her?

In any case, Hinata was not willing to wait and find out.

Too embarrassed to initiate further speech, Hinata immediately backed away from Itachi who merely folded his arms smoothly.

_Itachi's arms had been wrapped around me…. T-That's completely unprofessional! _Her mind screamed.

The room was now illuminated in an orangey glow, signalling that it was early evening, as the sun set in the sky. Everything was where it had been in the room as she last remembered it.

How long had she been knocked out for?

When Hinata turned towards the door, she was shocked to find that Itachi was standing right in front of it. _How can he still be that uncannily fast with his numerous injuries_? Her heartbeat sped up, thundering erratically against her chest, as she sensed the danger she was in.

"Is something the matter?" Itachi asked, faking obliviousness, his eyebrows lifted slightly as he looked down at Hinata with his enrapturing onyx gaze. "I just wanted to see you out. Thank you for healing me." He said truthfully.

Hinata nodded, shaken, as Itachi opened the door for her to exit through. This was someone who could kill her without even trying. She was about to gladly step out when—

Itachi leaned towards her. "Remember to mention to Danzo that I've agreed to his deal."

_I'll work for him, alright…_ Itachi thought, his eyes darkening. _At the same time, I'll be keeping an eye on that unpredictable weasel_.

"Y-Yes. I will." Hinata promised quietly, her eyes lifting up tentatively to meet his.

"And one more thing…" Itachi said, slowly closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were the colour of blood accompanied by three swirling black tomoe.

"Do not speak a word of my ability to use the Sharingan whilst restrained in this hospital to anyone."

Hinata's mind, filled up to the brim in the genjutsu, put up no resistance as she nodded back meekly and consented. "Yes."

* * *

One uneventful week had passed with little change on Sasuke's part and he pondered scornfully whether his boredom would be what would kill him in the end.

He was beginning to recover from his main injuries nicely—in fact, he was exceeding the expectations placed upon him.

It looked like, in less than a few months, he would be completely healed. He'd overheard that in a few weeks, they were planning to move him back to the Uchiha compound where he could continue to recover whilst put under probation, like a caged bird under constant scrutiny.

_But I have plans… I can't stand waiting until I'm in full health. I'm going to request outside help. _He thought.

Sasuke had noticed distantly that in the past few days, the female Hyuuga had stopping coming to heal him.

What did that matter to him, anyway? He hardly even knew her, in fact, he struggled to recall what she even looked like right now. She was merely one of a few familiar people to him since he arrived at this stupid hospital.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes underneath the many bandages wrapped around them. He was becoming delirious from being bedridden for so long. He needed to get out. _Now_.

Sliding off his bed, completely disregarding the crutches Sakura had left for him at his bedside, Sasuke got to his feet and steadied himself for a few seconds, reacquainting with the sickening feeling of vertigo, causing a surge of nausea and dizziness.

_Let's do this._

In reality, Sasuke had no idea why he was leaving his room. There were probably ANBU guards stationed outside his door, unless they were cocky enough to think that the Uchiha was too weak to make an appearance out of his prison-like room. He was itching to get into a training ground and vent out his frustrations at his helpless situation, at the fact that Naruto had to save him from his own brother at the cost of his legs, at the fact that they may both never be shinobi again. As Sasuke pulled open the door to his room, a new thought entered his mind.

Maybe he'd run into the Hyuuga girl. That would be interesting. He could interrogate her as to what the hell was going on.

_Why had she deserted me, more like._

Almost as soon as Sasuke stepped out of his room, he sensed the Hyuuga in question, who had literally just passed his door without so much as glancing in his direction. Sasuke wouldn't have that.

It looked like he was in luck too. There didn't seem to be any ANBU guards around.

Stalking her till she rounded the next corner, as quiet as a ghost, Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arm and covered her mouth before she could make a sound. He yanked her along with him to a nearby room which was completely empty, and pushed her inside, shutting the door behind them before spinning back around to face her.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke incredulously, her face tainted a violent pink from being man-handled so ruthlessly and unexpectedly.

"So, you think you can hide from me, _Hyuuga_?" Sasuke snapped, his head turned in her exact direction. "Although I'm blind, I can tell that it's you from your chakra signature."

With that said, the younger Uchiha, his muscles clearly visible in all their magnificent glory due to his current shirtlessness, proceeded to move towards her with intent. He forgot to put a shirt on when he left his room, but what did it matter anyways?

"W-What do you want?" Hinata protested, all her instincts screaming at her to bolt from him. She couldn't understand why it felt like invisible strings from above were tugging at her to move away from him.

At that moment, an overwhelming sensation of helplessness overtook Hinata's mind as she sank to the ground, clenching her head in uncontrollable agony.

_"__Never approach my brother of your own free will again…"_

When Hinata opened her eyes, they were no longer lavender opals. Instead, two Sharingan blazed back at a startled Sasuke Uchiha. He couldn't see the Sharingan, but he could immediately sense the power they radiated.

"Nice to see you again, little brother, since our fight." Hinata's voice was sharp and silky. She sounded oddly like Itachi, his brother. She frowned a little as she gracefully stood up from the ground, and weighed down Sasuke with a piecing glare.

"Don't just stand there, Sasuke." Hinata spoke, irritated. "I've captured this Hyuuga girl's mind in order to communicate with you through her. I hope you understand."

"How is this possible?" Sasuke demanded, leaning forwards, his breathing becoming slightly erratic.

"It's a powerful technique which can only be achieved by the Mangekyo Sharingan." Hinata stated.

_Mangekyo Sharingan_.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he activated it. He remembered a time when he'd been able to look into Naruto's subconscious wherein the Nine Tailed Fox dwelled. He'd even had the power to silence the Fox's taunts with the mere power of his eyes whilst inside Naruto's mind.

Sasuke stepped forward and yanked the Hyuuga towards him, his hands balled into fists in the front of her jacket, as he searched her eyes manically.

"What is your motive in doing this, Itachi? What makes you think I won't try to kill you again, as soon as I regain my strength?" Sasuke hissed lowly. His hatred for his brother had not subdued. It raged like the uncontainable flames of the Amaterasu.

Hinata's lips twisted into a wry smile. "You still have a lot to learn, Sasuke. All you need to know for now is that I will continue to communicate with you through this Hyuuga. Until next time, brother."

Without warning, her hands blurred through several hand seals in quick succession with a speed and effortlessness that could only be achieved by Itachi himself, as if he was doing it.

Something strange happened. The next moment, Itachi was gone from Hinata's mind, and it was just Hinata, back once again.

Blinking away the stars in her eyes, Hinata immediately let out a high pitched squeal in shock.

Sasuke instantly let go of her, and Hinata stumbled back, her heart beating erratically at how close they had been a few moments ago.

_I fainted… and then suddenly I woke up and Sasuke was… was so close… and the way he was glaring into my eyes! What did I do? Gosh, he's only half-dressed too!_

Hinata blushed a violent red, fiddling with her fingers—

"I'm taking it that you're not aware of what he's done to you?" Sasuke asked gruffly, looking into Hinata's eyes with an odd intensity, almost as if he was still searching for something which only she could relent.

"What do you mean?" Hinata gasped, worried. Had something happened to her that she was unaware of?

There was rage in the younger Uchiha's eyes which confused Hinata. Had she done something to anger him?

Sasuke just continued to scrutinise her with his weighty onyx gaze.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you, I really don't know what's going on—" Hinata turned to leave, only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her harshly, blocking her way with the view of his finely toned chest. "Stop wasting my time and finish your job."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked him, her face genuinely confused.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "You mean you don't know that you're meant to be tending to my wounds? You've been avoiding me for a few days now." Sasuke stated, his eyes darkening. "I came to find out why, but I think I know the reason now. My brother has something to do with this, I'm presuming."

Knowing they were in the same building, walls apart, infuriated Sasuke to the core more than anyone could ever imagine.

Hinata was confused. "I don't have to do anything for you!" She blurted out.

Maybe she was stressed out from all the night-shift work she'd done at the hospital. Maybe being in the presence of both Uchihas in just one day was enough to make anyone lose their temper. Maybe she was just tired of having her mind messed around with. Either way, she was in a bad mood.

Momentarily shocked by the shy Hyuuga's rare display of feistiness, Sasuke's mouth upturned in a smirk, amused. He was about to give her a snide remark when his eyes detected something peculiar.

"What's that?" Sasuke demanded.

In the corner of the room, a pair of metal leg supports were strewn across a table.

Confused, Hinata traced Sasuke's line of vision. Clarity dawned on her face.

"Oh, well, they're trying to develop a contraption to help Naruto walk again which works by utilising the chakra stored inside it. That's probably why you're aware it's even there—you can sense the chakra in them."

"Probably," Sasuke said softly. Perhaps being temporarily blind wasn't so bad: he could actually hone his skills at detecting traces of chakra. That would make him even deadlier in the future.

Sasuke didn't know how to feel about Naruto being able to walk again with the help of the chakra-based supporters. He felt terrible regret that it was because of him that Naruto would never walk on his own volition again. Just merely hearing the screech of Naruto's wheelchair always made Sasuke feel uncomfortable.

Sasuke's legs nearly gave way at that moment. He had been standing up for too long and his recovering body wasn't used to so much physical exertion yet. He leaned against a wall for support.

Hinata, noticing Sasuke's predicament, instinctively placed a hand on his arm in concern, her green healing chakra flaring to life over his skin.

"Don't waste your time." He said. Sasuke pulled away from her, pride getting the better of him. He turned away, making to leave through the door, like a shadow slinking away back into the darkness. Unknown to Hinata, it wasn't merely pride that had caused Sasuke to shrug her off.

He had reacted to her touch in a way that he was not prepared to admit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Gosh, I can't believe I haven't updated this story for a year! So if anyone is still even reading this, I hope you liked this update! I'll definitely be sure to update as regularly as life will allow! Auf Wiedersehen! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Four

Kikyo190

The bright green healing charka emitting from the female Hyuuga's hands dimmed as she concluded the healing session with her patient. She turned away from his bedside and quickly read off his heart monitor, to check for any abnormalities, like she did every time. But her mind wasn't focused on the task at hand. It was preoccupied elsewhere.

Hinata wanted answers.

She needed to know the reason why her mind felt invaded by another's presence, like a constant shadow looming over her consciousness, refusing to melt away. She felt like she was being watched by a pair of crimson eyes whenever she relaxed or turned a blind eye. It made her feel violated, deprived of privacy and personal space.

It irked her. It irked Hinata Hyuuga so much that she couldn't stand it any longer. She wasn't going to allow herself to be used as a puppet for another's selfish and manipulative purposes.

She was going to put an end to it.

"I demand you to undo what you did to me." Hinata stated calmly. Her heart hammered with fear in her chest, as complete terror overwhelmed her, warning her that she was making a mistake by confronting the one and only Itachi Uchiha. And at the same time, her mind raged in indignation that she had been taken advantage of, that she was being underestimated and ridiculed by _anyone_.

At this moment, Hinata lifted her eyes to meet Itachi's emotionless obsidian gaze.

"Granted, I knew you would find out eventually," Itachi murmured, stripping away the sheets over his legs, absently flexing his newly healed biceps. "It's impressive that it only took you one week to realise I've been inside your mind."

Hinata swallowed down the urge to gasp at his sudden movement.

He was now standing right in front of her.

Itachi must have not noticed her anxiety, because his next question directed at her was one of curiosity. This unassuming Hyuuga girl challenged everything others believed about her, including himself.

"Why do you not fear me?" He asked.

Hinata forced herself to lock gazes with Itachi, determined not to break in front of him like he wanted her to. She ignored the racing of her blood in her veins as she spoke her next words as calmly as she could.

"I am the trained heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. I do not fear. If you were to harm me… there would be ANBU guards in here in a matter of seconds to sedate you. Also, I trust in my own abilities."

To emphasise her last point, Hinata activated her Byakugan, her eyes not leaving Itachi's calm onyx gaze as the veins in her temple pulsated and bulged to form the translucent bloodline-limit of her Clan.

"Undo the genjutsu. Now."

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

He could've easily broken her wrists, faster than light. He could've effortlessly snapped her neck, including the life-force of her jugular vein, ending her right there and then.

He could've easily activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and sent her mind into oblivion. Pure insanity.

But Itachi chose to do neither of those things.

Instead he chose to come forward, closing the gap between them, and grasp her chin in his smooth palm. Hinata tensed at the unexpected action, blinking rapidly as she stared at him in fear.

She flinched away from his touch, but Itachi merely brought his face closer to hers. "I am a dangerous man, Hinata. I have no need to harm you. Don't give me a reason to." He murmured silkily against her ear, his breath warm and welcoming against her neck. His inviting sensations contrasted with his dark words, only serving to frighten and confuse Hinata more. "You would do well staying away from me."

"I-I can't do that, I'm assigned as your nurse." Hinata gasped, eyes wide in trepidation.

Itachi chucked, leaning away slightly. His hand fell away from her chin, as he allowed his gaze to wonder over her full lips, and the air she was softly breathing out of them in small puffs, in compete fascination. For a few moments, he admired her beauty, but it didn't last. Never had he been so close to a female like this, and never had he been bewitched by such undeniable beauty in a long time.

Meanwhile, Hinata was frozen in fear, unable to move a muscle. Her mind was overloaded with the shocking sensations the unpredictable Uchiha was communicating to her through his hungry gaze and bold actions.

"You are a fierce one, heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. I was beginning to wonder when I would get to see your bloodline-limit in its true fruition. It's captivating."

Hinata faltered. Had she mistaken his gaze earlier for hunger instead of curiosity? Had she wrongly seen the glimmer of passion in his obsidian irises? Was that why he had pulled her face so closely to his? Just to examine her bloodline-limit closer?

Being in close proximity to the older Uchiha was messing with her mind, giving her mixed signals…

Hinata backed away, deactivating Byakugan and was about to leave through the door when…

"What have we here?"

Danzo Shimura entered the room at that moment, his eye immediately fixated on the pair like a vulture eyeing its meal. The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, followed closely behind him, looking somewhat agitated. Itachi could safely hazard a guess that her foul mood was a result of breathing the same cursed air as Danzo.

"It's nice to see you standing on your two feet, Uchiha Itachi. Hinata must be doing a good job of healing you." Danzo said.

"What do you two want?" Itachi inquired. Although he sounded apathetic, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"We're here to discuss your fate, Itachi." Tsunade answered for him.

Itachi broke away from his silent staring match with Danzo before the tension in the room could heighten further, to lock gazes with the newly appointed Hokage for the first time.

"My fate?" Itachi repeated slowly, deliberately enunciating each syllable. He chuckled. "I believe my fate is already sealed. And so is yours, too."

Tsunade knitted her eyebrows together, turning to Danzo in confusion. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"The boy is merely playing with your mind, Tsunade. Ignore him." Danzo stated.

Itachi's eyes immediately snapped open.

_The Boy_.

Itachi knew that Danzo was just egging him on, trying to make a crack in Itachi's carefully neutral façade that he'd mastered after years upon years of hardship and pain, and although Itachi knew Danzo was merely trying to get a reaction from him, he was rightfully pissed off.

"Have you forgotten, in your old age, that I am now a man? A man with blood on his hands, and more blood yet to come?" Itachi asked, dangerously.

Danzo shrugged off Itachi's chillingly serious words, as if the prospect of death meant nothing to him.

"Manipulation won't work here, Itachi. You're now detained here in Konoha, and I have no intentions of letting you go. I've heard that you've agreed to work for me."

Hinata glanced nervously at Danzo then, for she had been his messenger, asking Itachi whether he would choose his own death and his brother's over serving Danzo. Itachi had surprisingly chosen servitude.

Tsunade, who had been painfully silent, turned to Danzo, suddenly panicked. "_Work_ for you? I thought we agreed on executing this mass murderer and Akatsuki member!"

Danzo closed his eyes, a bemused smile forming on his face.

"Hush now, Senju Tsunade. Don't you see how much of an asset these two Uchiha brothers will be for this village? You're struggling to recruit capable shinobi."

He was using manipulation to twist her, but worst of all, it was the truth.

They were low on skilled and talented shinobi.

Especially after Naruto lost the use of his legs.

Tsunade gritted her teeth together. Even she couldn't deny that Danzo was right, but that didn't stop her stubbornness from surfacing.

"Well, I am the one who gets the final say on whether either of those despicable Uchiha boys will ever get to see the living daylights again." Tsunade spat.

"Once we discipline them both in the ways of the Leaf again, everything will be fine. They will be submissive and proficient."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. Nevertheless, he smirked. "And how will you hope to do that?"

Tsunade turned to Danzo, agreeing with the older Uchiha. Even she doubted Danzo would be able to rehabilitate and reform the two Uchiha brothers. They were dark and twisted on the highest level.

Danzo's eyes were stormy, like a cyclone of darkness. It made goosebumbs form on Hinata's skin.

"Curse Seals, if necessary. Similar to the Caged Bird Seal the Hyuuga use. That way, if they dare to step out of line, we can swiftly _incapacitate_ them."

Tsunade shook her head. "I still have the last say on whether this whole thing goes through. Hinata, come with me. I want your reports on both the Uchiha's medical conditions, recovery speeds etcetera."

Tsunade, giving Danzo one last glare, left the room, followed closely behind a flustered Hinata, who had felt like she had been intruding the whole time and was glad for an escape.

The door had barely shut before Itachi's emotionless obsidian irises bled into the crimson and black of his infamous Sharingan.

A semi-second later, Itachi held Danzo's wrist in a tight grip. And a heartbeat later, Itachi yanked the elder's sleeve up sharply to reveal something even years of suppressing one's emotions couldn't prepare him for.

Danzo's arm was impregnated with several Sharingan implants. The eyes of Itachi's brethren swivelled up at him accusingly, watching him like the haunting eyes of the fatefully dead. It wouldn't surprise him, if they were the eyes of a mother, father, or child he'd killed in the massacre.

Danzo remained stationary.

"You're despicable." Itachi bit out.

Itachi's grip on Danzo's arm tightened crushingly before he loosened his hold on the elder, barely restraining himself from dislocating the bone of his spindly wrist from its socket.

Danzo watched Itachi the whole time calculatingly, as he pulled down his sleeve proudly.

"I couldn't help it if I was tempted to steal one or two of these precious Sharingan."

Itachi noticed there was also a Sharingan in Danzo's right eye, hiding beneath the bandages.

"When did you do it? Before or after the massacre?"

Danzo closed his eyes. "It's irrelevant."

"Before or after." Itachi repeated, his gravelly voice not inviting any refusal.

"I may have killed an Uchiha to get the one in my eye. The several in my arm I plucked out of the eye sockets of the corpses leftover from the massacre, which I got my ANBU Black Ops to recover for me."

Itachi wanted nothing more than to slit Danzo's throat in that moment. It took every fibre of his being to control his pulse, his breathing, his heart rate, his mind. Don't. Kill Danzo. Yet.

Danzo chuckled, drawing Itachi's attention back to the present.

"I still remember that day nine years ago I gave you the order to annihilate your Clan." He reminisced.

Itachi's knuckles whitened as he clenched them so hard, his nails drew blood from his palms.

"And I hope you too remember the pledge you made to me, back then. You are to remain loyal to the Leaf, even as you join the Akatsuki, acting as a double-spy on the Akatsuki for me."

Danzo laughed. "You've never stopped serving me. You're still under my control, still under my original orders. How nice."

"How dare you," Itachi began, letting his voice break as he raised it. "Pretend I have any commitment to you!"

The air in the room literally dropped twenty degrees as Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan activated.

"Incredibly powerful." Danzo noted. He smiled smugly.

Itachi, for the first time in his life, struggled to sustain the Mangekyo Sharingan long enough to do damage to the elder. That was when he realised that he didn't have enough chakra. Blood slowly seeped down from tightly shut eyes, leaving a trail that contrasted against his pale skin.

Maybe now was not the time to take down Danzo. He would have to wait longer, until he was fully recovered and strong enough to take down each and every elder responsible for plotting the downfall of his Clan. For ordering him to do it. Danzo was merely one of many.

"Get out." Was all Itachi said.

His voice left no room for retaliation.

* * *

Later that evening, Hinata was staring into her bathroom mirror as she brushed her long midnight-hued locks.

She closed her eyes for a long moment, savouring the sensation of the night air from her bathroom window as it grazed her skin. It had been a long day. She couldn't wait to crawl back into bed and fall into a deep slumber that even Naruto's loud voice couldn't awake her from.

At that moment, her mind filled with thoughts of the Uchiha brothers placed under her care.

They both still scared her very much. But Hinata was determined to push on, and do her job. They both had darkness inside them, as a result of their troubled pasts, their Clan's massacre…

Hinata shook her head, placing her hands on the edge of her sink.

But when she opened her eyes and looked at her reflection again in the mirror, she had to place a hand over her mouth to stop the scream daring to escape.

Her eyes were no longer the colour of lavender, iridescent moons. Instead, they were the colour of crimson blood, sorrow and hatred. They were the eyes of a lost soul.

For a moment, as she stared intensely into bleeding eyes that were not her own, Hinata almost missed the silky voice in her head that accompanied it.

_Don't be afraid, it's just an after-image, an effect of the genjutsu…_

Hinata's heart hammered rapidly in her chest as she recognised that calm, sharpened voice, and that piqued baritone…

_Allow me to apologise…. I didn't give you an answer earlier to your demand… you wanted me to remove myself from your mind, correct?_

Hinata nodded her head meekly in response to Itachi's curt voice, communicating to her in her head. It all felt so strange, yet oddly exhilarating. Hinata checked behind her shoulder to make sure she was alone, even though it was obvious that she was.

_I will remove this genjutsu I have entranced you in… eventually. But I need your help with a few things first._

Help?

Itachi Uchiha…. The Itachi Uchiha needed her…. Hinata Hyuuga, to help him?

"L-Like what?" Hinata stammered in surprise. "I hope it has nothing to do with betraying the Leaf Village."

There was an immeasurable silence that followed. Finally, Itachi's soft, slightly muffled voice punctuated the silence.

_You will not have to betray the Leaf Village, Hinata Hyuuga._

Itachi paused. Hinata could imagine him sitting in his prison-like hospital room right now, his eyes staring darkly into nothingness.

_But I will._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:** THANK YOU for all your lovely reviews! They encourage me so much to update faster! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! :D ^^

See you!

**Hinata:** Sasu-kun, Ita-kun what happens to flamers?

**Sasuke:** This.

**Itachi:** Mangekyo Sharingan.

***troll bursts into flames*:**D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **This chapter is not for the faint hearted, I'm afraid! I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Five

Kikyo190

Sasuke was already sick of the bandages around his eyes. They made him feel like a blind cripple. He had never really considered why he had to wear bandages. At first he thought it was because he'd overused his Sharingan during his fight with Itachi, and he'd damaged the chakra pathways behind his eyeballs. So they just needed to heal.

But whenever Sasuke opened his eyes behind the bandages, even during daytime, all he could see was permeating darkness so thick he thought it was tangible. This would be a true indication of blindness.

But Sasuke knew he wasn't blind. He just knew it.

He wanted the bandages off. No one was going to stop him. Because when Sasuke set his mind to something, he was never disappointed.

"You're being ridiculous."

Sasuke's fingers, which had been trailing predatorily over the bandages about to tear them off, froze at the voice. He smirked.

"Haruno."

Sakura scoffed as she closed the door behind her, turning to face him with her arms crossed. "You're a complete idiot, Sasuke."

"You've been gone for a while." Sasuke commented, ignoring her insult, temporarily distracted by her entrance. He hadn't heard from Sakura in a while, and had been wondering when she would come crawling back to him like she always did.

"Despite what you might like to think, I didn't come here to keep you company."

"What do you want, then?" Sasuke nearly growled.

Sakura sighed, coming around to Sasuke's bedside to peer at his heart monitor absently.

"Naruto requests for your presence at the training grounds." Sakura simply stated.

"Why?" Sasuke inquired, his fists subconsciously clenching underneath his sheets, but he managed to keep a carefully blank expression.

Evading answering his question, Sakura plunged on. Sasuke could almost smell the anxiety in her soft voice, which only confused him more.

"Everyone will be there. Including the Hokage, Kakashi, Hinata, Ino and you know the rest."

"Is this some sort of trap... to force me to socialise?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. He was glaring at Sakura behind his bandages.

Sakura stopped what she was doing guiltily. "Not exactly."

"Then what the hell is going on!" Sasuke shouted, unable to control his temper, which only seemed to get worse the longer he stayed in the hospital.

Sakura looked like was about to cry, but Sasuke couldn't see her face to know that.

At that moment, a new, unfamiliar presence entered the room.

"Who's there?" Sasuke inquired, his head sharply snapping in the direction of the new chakra signature he'd detected.

"Don't talk to Sakura like that." The person said.

After a moment of surprise, Sasuke spoke, retaining his former arrogance.

"Now I know who you are. You're Sai. The guy who foolishly tried to replace me."

Sai bristled at Sasuke's comment but remained calm, not willing to give in to the Uchiha's taunts.

"Sakura, tell him." Sai stated.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke growled, his agitation and loss of patience more apparent with each passing second. Then he glared at Sai. "And who even invited this prissy guy here?"

Sakura let out a shaky breath. "Sasuke, Naruto wants to test out his new leg supporters."

Sasuke's ears sharpened, becoming slightly more attentive.

"Why would he need me to be there for that?"

After a long pause, Sakura relented.

"Naruto wishes to fight you."

After a long moment, Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"He… will try to kill me. You know that, right?"

Silence.

Sasuke continued ruthlessly. "You're all going to be there as spectators. You're going to put a blind Uchiha up against a raging Nine-Tailed Fox."

Silence. Neither Sakura nor Sai looked Sasuke in the eye to confirm his suspicions.

"So be it." Sasuke said, his chuckles tightening, as his eyes narrowed behind his bandages.

"I needed to let out some steam anyway."

* * *

Hinata could sense that there was a lot of turmoil amongst her friends, the Rookie Nine and Team Guy, ever since Sasuke's return. She had never really given Sasuke's return much thought before, or its implications. She had just accepted it and decided not to hold malice towards the younger Uchiha, whom she'd never known very well. She thought Naruto was happy Sasuke was back, and had already forgiven him for the loss of his legs.

How terribly wrong she had been.

Naruto, who had always been a lively, bright and exuberant person, the life of the party, had changed for the worse.

Upon returning back to Konoha after rescuing Sasuke, he had brought back a darker version of himself, one that wanted to kill Sasuke with every fibre of his being, and one that had retreated into himself, after rejecting all contact with his friends and sought every chance he could to break Sasuke.

_What's going on?_

Hinata jumped at the sudden voice in her head, for a second unable to comprehend whether she had imagined it or if it was actually real. It sounded oddly familiar—

_I sense turmoil, apprehension and anger in the air… What's happening?_

It was Uchiha Itachi's silky voice. How could she forget? His clutches on her mind were there to stay.

"Well, Naruto and Sasuke are about to spar each other."

_Why?_ Itachi's muffled, far-away voice persisted.

"I-It's a long story." Hinata sighed. She was currently alone in a room in the hospital which acted like a medical library, full of medical journals and scrolls from ancient times when medical jiujutsu was practised ritualistically. Even though she was alone, if someone came into the room and saw her talking to herself, they would think she had gone crazy.

For this reason, Hinata made sure to keep her voice lowered as she whispered, "Itachi?"

Meanwhile, Itachi, who was currently sitting in his hospital room on the other side of the hospital building, and steadily rebuilding his strength, frowned at what Hinata had just told him over his telepathic genjutsu technique. After a moment of silence, his brittle voice resumed in her head.

_I suppose I could force my way into your mind and get the information myself… However, that would require extra effort and I'm afraid I can't afford to waste any more chakra. You're in luck._

Hinata smiled grimly. So, he could use force to look into her mind, her past memories, her fears and desires, without her slightest permission?

Hinata had always been aware of Itachi's prodigal, superior prowess in all aspects of genjutsu. It shouldn't have surprised her—she'd known what she would be getting herself into the previous night when she agreed to help Itachi until he left her mind completely.

"Itachi, I'm afraid I need to see the Hokage. I'll talk to you another time." She said, dismissing him in a quiet voice. After a moment, Itachi responded, albeit slightly amused. He had probably read her mind, or something akin to that…

_As you wish, Hinata. _

Gulping, Hinata quickly gathered up her medical books and headed to the Hokage's office. Naruto's and Sasuke's fight would be taking place very soon, and almost everyone would be there, herself included.

As soon as Hinata arrived at the Hokage's office, she was warmly welcomed inside by Shizune, a loyal assistant of Tsunade's.

"Oh, she's just talking to Sakura at the moment. Are you here to present details about your patient, Itachi?"

Hinata had always felt uncomfortable presenting details about the recovery of her patients to the Hokage. It was obligatory to do so every single week, and the shy Hyuuga had always been scared of failing the Hokage's expectations if the patients in her care weren't recovering.

However this was different. Itachi was not an ordinary patient, like she was used to healing. Although he was exceeding expectations in terms of his recovery, which was good, it just seemed too taboo to talk about, especially now that Itachi was manipulating her mind. Would he prefer for her to withhold information about his recovery from the Hokage?

As Hinata mused intensely over this, Shizune unknowingly saved her from the stress of the decision by stating, "It looks like there won't be any time for you to present your findings to the Hokage, I'm afraid. What with Naruto and Sasuke's fight about to start and she is still talking to Sakura."

As Shizune said this, Hinata's gaze drifted over to the Hokage and Sakura, talking heatedly about something. It seemed quite important.

"With all due respect, Tsunade-sama but Sasuke isn't a little obedient puppy dog! Eventually he'll remove his bandages without permission, and I'd hate to see the consequences!" Sakura said shrilly.

Tsunade looked troubled. And it had nothing to do with Sakura speaking out against her.

"Sai is currently escorting Sasuke to the training grounds. This morning when I came to tell Sasuke about his fight with Naruto, I caught him in the act of tearing his bandages off." Sakura's voice trailed off as she bowed her head to the ground. "I told him he was a complete idiot for doing that, and he stopped what he was doing. Because he thought… he thought I was concerned that he would hurt himself. The truth is, I have no idea what would happen if he took his bandages off…" Sakura let her words sink into an eerie silence.

Tsunade shook her head back and forth anxiously. She snatched up a random document from her desk and examined it before speaking for the first time.

"Remember when Sasuke was brought into hospital on the night of his rescue? Aside from the injuries he'd sustained from his fight with Itachi, none of the medics had been able to examine the extent of damage to his eyes because they reported a strange aura emitting from them. He'd kept them tightly shut throughout the operation. The aura had been quite threatening so they didn't try to force his eyes open."

Sakura frowned. "So, they just placed some bandages over his eyes and rendered them a lost case? Maybe I ought to take them off myself and sort out the problem—_if there even is one_—before Sasuke realises we've been pulling the wool over his eyes, no pun intended!"

Tsunade was already preoccupied.

"Enough, Sakura. We'll discuss all that later... Now, we all better get going! This is a fight even a Hokage can't miss." The Fifth Hokage turned to Hinata, noticing her for the first time. "Sorry that I didn't have time to hear your findings today, Hinata." Tsunade acknowledged, before turning swiftly to leave the office.

The details Hinata had just overheard made her insides chill in fear for Sasuke. She sincerely hoped that there was nothing wrong with his eyes.

"Wait, about this "Spar" between Sasuke and Naruto… don't you think it is a little inappropriate? Shouldn't we call it off?" Shizune inquired. "It's a bit of a cruel and barbaric way to test the efficacy of Naruto's new leg supporters, don't you think?"

Tsunade laughed, slightly more bubbly than expected.

"In case you didn't notice… I'm a little too drunk to answer that soberly."

* * *

Sasuke hadn't been outside in a very long time. He couldn't remember what it felt like to have the sun caressing his skin and the wind pulling its enticing fingers through his ebony locks.

"You can go now. I don't need a damn shadow following me."

Sai frowned at the back of Sasuke's head.

"I'm your _damn_ escort, Uchiha." Sai retaliated, raising an eyebrow at Sasuke. "Trust me, I wouldn't want to follow you anywhere."

Sasuke merely chuckled. "So, where is this training ground we're heading to anyway?"

"We're close." Sai said.

Sasuke realised that his look-alike was right; he started to sense several nearby chakra signatures.

"We could get there quicker if you let me use my Ink Painting Technique."

Sasuke's nose prickled. "Fine. But don't waste my time."

Within moments, Sasuke and Sai were both standing on a gigantic black and white hawk. The air raced past their faces and clothes as the hawk accelerated before swiftly swooping down and landing with a _pooof _in a clearing. Sasuke could hear hushed voices the moment his feet connected with the ground.

Sai looked like he was about to say something when Sasuke beat him to it.

"So, they're your leg supporters." Sasuke said nonchalantly, loud enough for everyone in the training ground to hear.

Naruto, who was sitting in his wheelchair in the middle of the field, had his back to Sasuke.

"Looks like you finally made it," Naruto said, standing from his wheelchair and flexing the muscles in his back, snapping the kinks out of his neck.

Without warning, Naruto flipped over his wheelchair and landed directly in front of Sasuke.

"I thought you would chicken out, considering you don't have a single brave bone in your body, teme."

Sasuke could sense the manifesting chakra around Naruto's ankles, which was where the leg supports were attached. In reality, Sasuke felt guilty for being the one responsible for Naruto needing them.

"You weren't worth saving," Naruto taunted, his stormy azure eyes frightening, "At the cost of my legs!"

At that moment, Kakashi, whom Sasuke hadn't seen or heard of in months, intercepted. "Calm down, Naruto."

Grudgingly, Naruto tightened his fists into balls and stepped back slightly, giving Sasuke space to become accustomed to his environment.

For some reason, instead of mapping out his surroundings mentally, like he should in preparation for the battle, Sasuke was too busy being distracted by _her_ presence. It was like whenever she was near, Sasuke just couldn't keep her out of his head.

It was at that moment that Tsunade, Sakura and Hinata made their presences known.

"Good. We seem to have made it here in time!" Tsunade bellowed, walking up to them and beaming.

As Tsunade exchanged greetings with some of the more important spectators, such as Danzo Shimura surprisingly, and a few elders and citizens, Hinata made her way to her teammates.

However, before she could reach Kiba or Shino, something strange happened. Her mind felt a new familiar presence surfacing.

_Are you at the training grounds? Has the match started yet? _Itachi's muffled voice sounded oddly urgent and, dare she say, anxious?

Hinata, upon instinct, squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face away from anyone who could see her.

_Don't worry about that. I've been careful to make sure that the side-effects of the genjutsu won't cause your eyes to project the Sharingan. Look to your left._

Opening her eyes, Hinata looked to her left and noticed a jet black crow staring intensely back at her. With a start, she realised that instead of beady dark eyes, the crow had the crimson glow of Sharingan.

_That's right… I can witness everything that will take place here. I have an important favour to ask of you._

Hinata nodded nervously.

_Tell Sasuke not to remove his bandages at any point during this match. Can you do that for me?_

"What would happen to him if he did?" Hinata finally said, shocked.

_I can only say that intervention would be required, on my part. Perhaps I ought to come there myself and hide somewhere in case—_

Itachi's voice cut off sharply. Perhaps there was a complication in the telepathic genjutsu and it couldn't be sustained for longer than a few minutes.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Came a voice behind her, suspiciously.

Hinata turned with a start to face Shikamaru. The lazy genius looked oddly alert.

"Yes, I'm just feeling a bit ill today." Hinata covered up smoothly, with a smile, lying right through her teeth. Shikamaru just nodded and moved on.

Hinata's heart hammered in her chest as she set out to find Sasuke and give him Itachi's message.

Sasuke's head was already turned in her direction, which Hinata found was a strange sight because the bandages covering his eyes should have prevented him from knowing she was even there.

Nervously, Hinata approached Sasuke and cleared her throat, saying, "Ano, Sasuke…. Itachi has something to tell you." She said softly.

Sasuke's features immediately reacted to her words. He bit his lip and said grudgingly, "What does that bastard want this time?"

Slightly taken aback by Sasuke's strong language, Hinata continued. "He says that you shouldn't remove your bandages during this match, under any circumstances."

As Hinata said it, she regretted the decision to tell Sasuke this. Now, wouldn't he be more likely to go against his brother's orders on what to do?

Sasuke remained oddly silent, even after hearing her message. Maybe he had been expecting her to say something else, like good luck with his match? Should she, or would the Uchiha not appreciate it?

Hinata bit her lip, not knowing what else to do, and moved away into the ocean of spectators.

Naruto, who had been constantly directing dirty and hateful looks at Sasuke, looked like he wanted nothing more than tear him to pieces with his own hands.

"If you're done with your old-age chit chat, grandma Tsunade, I'd like to start!" Naruto announced, more than asked, before jumping right at Sasuke and aiming a kick to his ribs.

Taken off guard, Sasuke managed to twist his body and bring his arms in a cross shape to absorb the staggering impact of the blow.

Mercilessly, Naruto didn't miss a beat and tried again with his other leg, increasing speed. This time Sasuke was prepared and caught Naruto's leg, bringing out a kunai to slash his leg supporter off.

Naruto twisted his body and kicked Sasuke in the stomach, causing the Uchiha to flip back a few meters and clutch his gut in agony.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto's hands flashed through hand seals rapidly, and several clones _poofed_ into appearance in a circle around him.

Chuckling, the several Narutos yelled in unison, "Which one am I, teme?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, as he stilled, trying to concentrate on which clone had Naruto's chakra signature. Of course they all did. They all also had the same proportion of chakra. It would be impossible to detect which was the real one. The only way….

"I'll take all of them out at once, dobe."

Sasuke shot forward faster than lightening, drawing out his katana from the sheath on his back and brutally slashed through three of the clones in one fluid motion before they could move a muscle.

Turning his demonic dance towards the rest of the clones, all that could be heard was the sickening _pops_ of vanishing Naruto's, and all that could be seen was a torrent of smoke clouds swirling in the Uchiha avenger's wake.

Hinata, who was standing beside her frowning teammates, watched on in awe. She honestly didn't know who she wanted to win in this fight. Sasuke was doing well considering that he couldn't use his Sharingan. It was completely unfair. Both the opponents were still recovering from life-threatening injuries, but as Hinata gazed at the Hokage who was beaming in pleasure at the performance, she realised there was little hope of the match being rebuked.

Only one Naruto remained standing.

"Dobe, you shouldn't have underestimated me. You thought an Uchiha without his sight was a dead Uchiha but you were wrong. Admit defeat."

Sasuke poised his katana inches away from Naruto's heart. But Naruto just smirked and head butted Sasuke square in the face.

"You didn't see that coming, huh did you teme?"

Without warning Naruto aimed multiple blows at Sasuke, his speed increasing with each passing second. Sasuke realised the concentration of chakra in Naruto's leg supporters was increasing directly proportional to his speed. Was Naruto using some of the chakra granted by the Nine-Tailed Fox to fuel it?

What an unfair advantage. As Sasuke thought this, he tried to think of a way to escape. Blood was now running down the side of his mouth, and wounds were forming all over his body.

He wasn't going to be watched by everyone being beaten up like a fool. _He was an Uchiha dammit_.

Sasuke had never really known why he had to wear his bandages or why he couldn't open his eyes and use Sharingan. It was time to find out.

And since when did he ever listen to Itachi's warnings?

Naruto's attacks were beginning to slow down, maybe due to exhaustion, but none of that mattered anymore. The blonde shinobi stopped his poised, blood-stained fist about to strike Sasuke as he noticed the Uchiha slashing a kunai through his bandages.

Hushed whispers issued from the crowd of spectators as they realised what he was doing.

"Stop it, Sasuke! You're going to regret that decision and you know it!" Tsunade bellowed angrily, making to move forwards and stop what was about to happen.

"Sasuke, no! Please, you don't understand!" Sakura pleaded, tears in her bright green eyes.

Hinata froze, unable to move. Her blood ran cold and fear entered her veins as Itachi's warning reverberated in her head. She noticed that the crow was flapping its wings urgently, the Sharingan in its eyes blazing with rage.

Sasuke's bandages fell to the ground as he kept his eyes clenched shut and he pushed Naruto aside, standing up from the ground and flexing his hands.

Finally, Hinata summoned the courage to say loudly enough to be heard, "Listen to them, Sasuke. You don't know w-what could happen…." Heads turned in Hinata's direction at her bold move.

Sasuke didn't react to her words.

"None of you understood. I never wanted to come back to this village. Now I'm going to open my eyes. I can bet nothing will happen. But if it does, then you can all feel my pain!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Darkness emitted from Sasuke's eyes in the form of the devouring flames of an uncontrollable Amaterasu. It was stronger than ever, and tarnished a far greater distance than was conceivable. Sasuke could not control it. It wouldn't stop. No one could help him, or anyone for that matter subjected to its wrath as silent screams filled the air and helpless attempts to escape or hide went up in flame….

"Only I am strong enough to stop this, you fool." Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear, suddenly at his brother's side, forming multiple hand seals rapidly. "Close your eyes. Don't look at the destruction. Let this be a warning."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note: **How did you all find this chapter?! I'll try to update quickly again, but I make no promises, hehe!

THANK YOUUUUU EVERYONE FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS!

Before I forget, since I've had a few requests for who Hinata should end up with at the end of this story, I've created a poll on my profile where you can vote for the future outcome of Uchiha babies! ^^ :D

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I promise I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Six

Kikyo190

Sasuke's immediate reaction was to kill Itachi. But he realised that out of the two of them, Itachi was more in control. So Sasuke closed his eyes. The flames immediately extinguished everywhere but the damage had already been done.

No one appeared to be dramatically hurt by the eternal flames, but in certain areas they were still rampaging on, and nothing known to man could ever make them stop.

"What is wrong with my eyes, Itachi?" Sasuke murmured, dangerously low, as he turned to face his brother.

Remaining stoic, even Itachi found it difficult not to flinch at the sight of Sasuke, eyes closed but with the potential to do serious harm.

"Just listen to what I say and don't ask any questions until we're in privacy." Itachi instructed. "I'll explain later."

At that moment, the crowd of spectators started to show signs of recovery from the shocking carnage Sasuke had just unleashed. People whispered amongst themselves in frightened tones, some fleeing from the scene before Sasuke could lose control again, for fear of their lives.

Hinata had been forced to perform a Hyuuga Heavenly Rotation to chase away the resilient flames as she had been near the epicentre of the blast. Crouching with her hand on the ground as she recovered her breath, she brushed the sweat away from her brow and searched with her eyes through the dust to see where the Uchiha brothers were. Itachi's appearance had been a huge yet relieving shock as he seemed to have abated Sasuke in time. Hinata still didn't know much about Itachi, but his good-natured action made her feel proud. He had probably saved more lives than could be accountable for, even though she knew everyone still saw him as a potential threat.

Beside her, Sakura was hysterical. Maybe she was in shock at the terrible fate that had befallen Sasuke just moments ago. She couldn't seem to comprehend what had just happened, even though she had been one of the few people, including Hinata, who had tried to stop Sasuke from opening his eyes.

"And I thought I was a monster." Naruto commented snidely, his azure eyes sparkling with disgust but also an underlining of fear. He had been closest to the blast but managed to use ninjutsu at the last minute to form an army of shadow clones as a shield around him and those closest to him. Still, a few burn marks singed his tanned skin.

As Naruto's eyes locked onto Itachi who stood beside Sasuke, he went cold and turned away without a backwards glance. He seemed to completely forget that Itachi had been the one to abate Sasuke's carnage. And actions usually spoke louder than words.

"Absolute scum. Someone who would willingly try to kill his own brother. I'm glad you did this to me, if it meant I could save Sasuke."

Itachi showed no remorse. "It's unfortunate. But life is never kind, especially to those who try to do good."

Hinata was surprised by Itachi's words, and caught onto the underlining spite in his voice. It was as if he was speaking from experience and that troubled Hinata for reasons she could not explain. Wasn't he a man who had massacred his own Clan for power and gain?

Naruto simply scoffed, walking over to his wheelchair and collapsing in it exhaustedly. A broad smile suddenly broke over his face.

"Sasuke teme, you won. I guess that means we're equal now. Comrades?"

At that moment, perhaps due to the strain of the genjutsu technique that Itachi had used on Sasuke to force his mind to stop the Amaterasu, a sensation of weakness clouded his body. Before he could say or do anything, paralysis overtook every inch of Sasuke's being and he fell forwards.

Itachi automatically caught Sasuke before he could fall, his speed unmatched by any, and held Sasuke around the shoulder rigidly, with slight distaste, as if Sasuke would snap out of it at any moment and try to kill him.

Sasuke, barely hanging onto consciousness, didn't bother to show any signs of gratitude to his brother. It sickened him to need to be helped by Itachi, of all the mortifying things in the world.

The uncomfortable brotherly action triggered the attention of the Fifth Hokage and Danzo Shimura, who were approaching them steadily, emerging through the clouds of dust that hung in the air in the aftermath of the Amaterasu, looking completely flustered.

"How dare you leave your hospital room!" Tsunade's rage was directed solely at Itachi. "I spent thousands putting up measures to make sure your room was inescapable. Why am I surprised that you have to foil every obstacle we put in your way?"

The older Uchiha remained stoic as he pierced Tsunade with a frightening crimson and black glare, his Sharingan still fully activated even now.

"Your emotions on this matter are misguided," Itachi said smoothly, his voice graceful and yet poisonous at the same time. "This wouldn't even be a village right now, if I hadn't intervened. You don't seem to understand. Underestimating these eyes of ours will get everyone killed."

Unaffected by Itachi's demonic stare and chilling words, Tsunade plunged on, completely ignoring Danzo's attempts to stop her.

"It has been decided. Itachi, you will be sentenced to execution. Sasuke, your life will be spared. But let me just make something perfectly clear, Sasuke. I can change my mind on the decision to keep you alive at any point, and you are to live a life of servitude from the onset and throughout. Understood?" Tsunade's fierce brown gaze flickered from Itachi's face to Sasuke's face, stonily.

After a confused silence, the few remaining in the crowd of spectators erupted in applaud at Tsunade's announcement.

Sasuke smirked, his eyes still closed, thinking about his more favourable fate in comparison to Itachi's, unable to resist the feeling of justice.

Itachi, credit to the emotionless killer that he was, didn't show any sign of fear or emotion whatsoever. It was as if the prospect of death didn't frighten him, or maybe he simply didn't intend to die anytime soon, regardless of Tsunade's decision?

However, if anyone was looking at a particular Hyuuga heiress with opal eyes, whose quiet presence was often overlooked, they would have noticed the distraught look in her eyes as she bowed her head to the ground the moment the decision on Itachi's fate was announced.

"Clean up this mess. And get them out of my sight."

Countless ANBU appeared like a shadow army, one of them immediately pulling a mask over Sasuke's face as a precaution. Others deviated to set out on containing the devouring flames that had gone rogue.

Itachi could have easily taken all the pathetic ANBU out before they could even blink; he could have stopped time in a chilling genjutsu and in milliseconds snapped each bone in their feeble, ungrateful bodies; he could have made a sickening bloodbath out of them and it wasn't even funny how easily he could do all those terrible things.

Where it came to preserving life and not wreaking death, lay the challenge. Itachi had probably just saved all their lives from his brother's loss of control and yet they still wanted to see him executed like a lamb to the slaughter. It was at that moment, as the ANBU prepared to teleport him and his brother, that he sensed opal eyes watching him.

Itachi saw her.

The Hyuuga girl whose potential was yet to be seen; but she had sadness in her eyes.

Itachi, for reasons unknown, knew there should be no room for such emotions in her fragile heart.

It didn't matter. Before he could stop himself, Itachi, using a small amount of chakra, entered her mind.

_I promise to protect you._

* * *

Darkness had become an unlikely friend of Sasuke's since he was a child.

He was used to the immaterial enmity that had cloaked his childhood in hatred, suffering and loss, festering and corrupting every inch of his heart like a hungry beast.

However, the actual _darkness_ had always scared him. It waited for him in his nightmares, taunting and mocking him like a ghastly shadow.

Now, it seemed likely Sasuke would live in darkness forever.

"I know someone's there." Sasuke spoke into the darkness. "Is it night?"

He was inside a familiar place, that he was sure of. But hardly anyone, in fact no one, was around.

At least, that's what Sasuke assumed until he got an answer.

"Y-You're in the Uchiha Compound. Yes, it is night-time." She said.

Sasuke, who still felt groggy and disorientated from whatever Itachi did to stop the Amaterasu earlier that day, tried to familiarise himself with this person's chakra signature. Even their voice didn't register to his fractured mind.

Without warning, Sasuke shot straight up from the bed and grasped their neck in a tight lock, his free hand ignited in the lightening sparks of Chidori.

"Mother."

Hinata, who screamed in alarm at the sudden violent action, tried to push him away futilely.

Sasuke, regaining some awareness from the scream which sounded nothing like his mother, relaxed his grip and let go.

"I should open my eyes and burn you to nothing." He said threateningly.

"You wouldn't do that." Hinata said quietly, yet firmly.

"How would you know that?" Sasuke contradicted.

Hinata bit her lip slightly, not sure how to answer that and also intimidated by being in such close proximity to Sasuke.

"Do you know who I am?" Hinata tried unsurely. It seemed Itachi's genjutsu technique earlier had some kind of side-effect on Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha set his mouth in a grim frown, as he kept his eyes scrunched tightly shut. He turned around and walked away, his back turned away from Hinata. After a long silence, he spoke, his words coming as a shock to Hinata.

"Why are you not afraid of me?" Sasuke bit out, his hands balling into tightly clenched fists, so much that he drew blood from his skin. "You saw what I did. You know of the destruction I'm capable of."

Hinata's features softened, as she looked at the ground, a hopeful smile forming on her lips.

"It wasn't in your control." She said firmly.

Ignoring her words, even though they meant more to him than he realised at that moment, Sasuke tried to place their location.

"Why was I brought here?"

Hinata didn't say anything for a long time as she cast her gaze around Sasuke's bedroom. He was home. Or maybe he no longer considered this place home.

"At the last minute, Tsunade ordered for Itachi to be sent to Ibiki's torture chamber and for you to be somewhere secluded that no one knows about."

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "A place no one knows about, huh? She put me here because she's scared of me losing control. And I suppose we're in my bedroom?"

Hinata nodded. "Granted, Itachi had to give me directions to get to your Clan's compound telepathically."

Sasuke tried not to react outwardly. Was Itachi manipulating her or had she come to see him of her own free will?

"Tch. I'm guessing he told you to come here so that he could pass a message on to me?"

For reasons unknown, Sasuke held a tiny sliver of hope that this was not the case; he wanted for her to tell him that she had come to visit him because she wanted to see him. Finally someone who didn't want to break every bone in his body like Naruto, or someone as needy and fanciful as Sakura.

"Itachi wants to tell you what exactly happened to you when you lost control."

"Humour me." Sasuke said, not yet ready to be completely serious about the fact that he had no control over what terrors his eyes wished to wreak anymore.

"During your fight with Itachi, you put too much pressure on your blood-line limit. By overusing the Sharingan, you exposed yourself to its ultimate weakness: Eternal Sharingan. This is the strongest form of Sharingan, and you unlocked it because you were on the brink of death and in a time of need. Yet the Eternal Sharingan requires discipline because it almost has a mind of its own. It can even emit its own presence in the form of a mysterious aura."

Sasuke quietly mulled over this new information.

"So, you're saying the Eternal Sharingan is responsible for making my Amaterasu stronger than ever?"

Hinata nodded.

"The only way to control it is through hours of selective meditation and careful chakra control. Other than that, you have to find a way to tame it on your own as each user has a unique Eternal Sharingan: the tomoe changes shape. I-If you don't find a way, it will control _you_."

Sasuke nodded. It sounded all too familiar. He knew what it was like to be out of his own control. He had a Cursed Seal courtesy of Orochimaru. If he could overcome the Curse Seal, then he could overcome this Eternal Sharingan too.

"I've heard enough." Scoffing, Sasuke crossed his arms, turning to face Hinata.

"So, what's the policy? Do I get to leave the compound and go where I want, or am I still a prisoner?"

Hinata smiled kindly, although Sasuke couldn't see it and deep down, he wished he could. "Not exactly. You'll have ANBU monitoring you 24/7 and there will also be a medic sent down to give you healing therapy every day. Very soon you'll also be allowed to go on missions, but you need to control your eyes first."

Sasuke nodded.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers nervously. Even though she was relieved that she had been able to successfully pass Itachi's message on to Sasuke, the condition he had been in when she came to his room frightened her. Particularly what he had unknowingly said.

Clearing her throat anxiously, Hinata spoke.

"Sasuke, there is something I would like to ask. Why did you call me your mother?"

Sasuke couldn't take being in Hinata's presence any longer. She was slowly getting to him without even realising it herself. She was dangerously close to uncovering the dark truth that plagued his existence.

He didn't trust himself not to say something he would regret later.

"Tch, I'm getting some fresh air." Sasuke roughly snatched up the tiger mask on his table. It was actually designed for an ANBU but it had some kind of property that meant Sasuke could open his eyes without bringing death upon everything he looked at, so long as he was wearing it. However he could feel the power behind his eyes pulsating maddeningly now that they were wide open. Sasuke didn't doubt that if he took the mask off, the same loss of control would happen as earlier. He also didn't doubt that if he kept his eyes open for too long while wearing the mask, the mask wouldn't hold out.

Sasuke's eyes automatically fell upon Hinata for a few sparse moments. He forced himself to quickly look away but her beauty had already etched itself into the back of his mind, there to stay permanently.

Theoretically speaking, Sasuke could have any woman he wanted. But this one beside him had a special quality to her; she was like his mother.

Yet very unlike his mother. Hinata was constantly proving him wrong in so many things.

Hinata tried to hide it as she looked down nervously, but she could feel Sasuke's obsidian gaze burning into her soul searchingly.

So swift and silently that she barely registered he had gone, Hinata gazed upon Sasuke's bedroom window, now fully open, as the moon shone brightly, its crystalline light illuminating the entire room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** WOW, as always thank you for all your lovely responses to last chapter!

I really hope you all enjoyed this one too!

What are your thoughts?

**See you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Seven

Kikyo190

_Come and find me_.

Hinata awoke during the middle of the night, a week after her encounter with Sasuke at the Uchiha compound. Since then, it had been relatively quiet and peaceful in the Hidden Leaf village. She had been discharged from handling Itachi's recovery, therefore she hadn't seen him since his imprisonment or what the conditions were like in the new cell he was now situated in.

The most eerie and unsettling thing for Hinata had been his stagnate silence in her mind; she hadn't heard from him in so long, which led her to the assumption that perhaps the Hokage had already gone ahead with his execution in secret. There was no official date for Itachi's execution after all.

_…__Can you hear me? Are you awake?_

Hinata had been so wrapped up in her despairing thoughts that she may never see Itachi again, who was such a mystery and yet piqued her curiosity despite various warnings, that she didn't recognise the lilting baritone at first as it filled the silence of her room.

"… Itachi?" Hinata whispered in amazement, her heartbeat racing for reasons she couldn't understand. Was she dreaming this? Was her mind so desperate to hold on to this fanciful notion of Itachi, that it had fabricated his voice just then out of nowhere?

_Come and find me, Hinata. I'm waiting for you in the forest. Come alone._

Hinata quickly gazed out of the window; the first few rays of dawn light fractured the receding darkness of night.

"Aren't you still imprisoned in Ibiki Morino's torture chamber? Or are you already dead and has your g-ghost come to haunt me?"

Hinata was met with silence.

Before she had any time to properly think through her irrational actions, Hinata was getting dressed and exiting her room, stealthily gliding past impeccable whitewashed corridors and taking the backdoor exit, in order to limit her chances of being caught.

Unknown to Hinata, a pair of enraged translucent eyes watched her as she disappeared.

* * *

Hinata had to use Byakugan to locate Itachi's forest. There were dozens upon dozens of flourishing forestlands bordering the Hidden Leaf village, so pinpointing just one was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Nevertheless, Hinata found it unnaturally easy to locate it, and she didn't doubt for one second that it had something to do with Itachi's powerful influence over her mind.

When she got there, Hinata was surprised to find Itachi in the flesh, perched on the highest rock that loomed beside an enigmatic waterfall.

The moment she looked at his face, she noticed the prominent glow of his crimson eyes, the twirling black tomoe that resembled tears so much it was uncanny.

Hinata forced her voice through her throat. "Why have you brought me here?"

Itachi didn't move. Instead, he closed his eyes and she immediately felt herself released from the clutches of his spell.

When Itachi opened his eyes again, they were faded obsidian, and somehow they looked far too world-weary for his handsome young face. Hinata tried to remind herself that this was the man who had butchered his own Clan for personal gain, that he was responsible for Sasuke's pure hatred towards him and that he could've killed her in the millions of opportunities he'd already had and she would be completely defenceless.

As if reading her mind exactly, Itachi spoke mercilessly, for he knew and she knew that it was the truth.

"You're too weak."

Standing grandly, Itachi stepped off the edge of the rock and without beating an eyelash, flexed his hands and landed gracefully on the ground with speeds too fast to comprehend.

Before she could recover from the shock of his abrupt movement, Itachi had already disappeared.

The only warning she got was the subtle shift of the air in front of her face.

The next moment, a gasp left Hinata's throat as she was pinned harshly against a tree, the impact so strong yet painless that all the air was knocked out of her system.

Dizziness overtook her mind, but before Hinata could get some semblance of recovery, much less defend herself, Itachi was already on her again, his hand, the unusually smooth hand of an experienced killer, gripped her throat in a tight lock, forcing her to look up at him.

"Do you hope to live another year in this Shinobi world?" Itachi asked heartlessly.

Hinata let out a strangled breath as she focused on concentrating chakra to her eyes and palms in preparation.

But Itachi didn't just stop there.

"Are you aware of the infamous Akatsuki? They have prowess unmatched to none, and even the weakest member could kill you without opening their eyes."

Hinata shut her eyes, scrunching them so tight that small tears issued out of the corners of her eyes. She could barely breathe in Itachi's tight lock on her throat, and she wasn't sure if he realised just how strong he was.

Her body shaking, but not for reasons one would have thought, Hinata fought to force the words out of her trembling mouth.

"How dare you." Hinata said softly, her voice stammering uncontrollably. "How dare you!" She shouted.

At that exact moment, Hinata's eyes flashed open and the pulsating veins signifying Byakugan dominated her face.

With speeds otherwise thought incapable of her, Hinata's palm shot out, ignited with bright blue blazing chakra, about to solidly connect with Itachi's torso.

A split second before the blow could land, Itachi shifted out of the way and flipped back a few metres, reassessing.

Hinata had calmed down minutely, but the adrenaline was still pumping through her veins as her chest heaved.

"I am the Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan. Even if I am weak, it would be a crime to admit that to my foe. As long as the royal Hyuuga blood runs through my veins, I have unlimited power to best any opponent by any means." She warned, her eyes narrowed almost demonically.

Itachi had partly seen this fierce and zealous side of Hinata in the hospital when she first demanded for him to relinquish his clutches on her mind. It was very amusing and befitting of her.

"The Uchiha have been much stronger than the Hyuuga for decades. Sprouting nonsense like that, as if some kind of higher spirit will possess you in time of need and give you the power to escape death, is very naive and foolish."

Itachi appeared in front of her, a kunai poised against her throat lightly before she could even move a muscle.

"I commend your spirit to beat adversarial odds, but that will not be enough of an underlining factor to save you."

Hinata had calmed down entirely. She now glared back at Itachi. "What are you proposing? Why did you bring me here, Uchiha?"

Smirking slightly at her cold term of address to him, Itachi removed the kunai from her throat and gazed deeply into her wary translucent orbs.

"I am going to train you."

The shock of his answer caused Hinata to remain unmoving, unable to respond.

He came forward and held her wrist in his palm. Then he brought her wrist forward, guiding her towards his heart.

"Keep your hand raised." Itachi instructed, stepping away from her. "Your stance is more solid this way."

Hinata looked down at her stance quizzically. She had to admit that the way Itachi had positioned her palm suited better than the traditional positioning of her palm against her abdomen.

"Why would you be helping me? And how is it even possible for you to be meeting me here when you're supposed to be detained?"

Obsidian eyes flickered back at her, revealing nothing in their depths. Itachi let out an unexpected quiet laugh. It held a rhythmic tone to it and a rich quality that Hinata couldn't quite place her finger on. Why was she even contemplating a killer's laugh?

_I'll tell you telepathically, in case anyone is watching us. You agreed to help me. So I need you to do a task for me in my absence. I would never put your life in danger intentionally but I need you to meet up with one of the Akatsuki members very soon._

Hinata gasped but Itachi didn't stop, his eyes never batting a lash.

_I promised I would leave your mind and I intend to keep that promise as soon as you complete the task. I will tell you more about the task later, but you meeting up with my subordinate will allow me to tell them of my situation, and that way they'll be able to help me escape this execution._

Hinata's stomach sank, filling up with butterflies as thousands of questions raced across her mind. She knew Itachi was going to eventually betray the Leaf Village, but for some reason she had always assumed he'd be strong enough to escape by himself, not that she underestimated the security forces of the Leaf village. Was Itachi in reality actually coinciding a plan to help the Akatsuki infiltrate the Leaf village and spy on them?

Had Itachi been put up to that all along? Was that why he allowed himself to be captured by Naruto and brought to the Leaf after his fight with Sasuke in the first place?

"Which Akatsuki member am I required to deliver this message to? Where will they be?"

Itachi assessed Hinata with an unchanging expression, as if her words had barely registered to him.

Suddenly, and without express warning, Itachi came forward and pressed his hand against her check, an action thought to be exchanged between intimate lovers. His thumb gently rubbed a strand of midnight hair out of the way, his touch shockingly filled with warmth.

"Concentrate on your training first. Don't forget. I promised I'll always protect you, Hinata."

Hinata shook her head, pulling away from his touch in confusion, trying not to let him get to her.

"That still doesn't explain how you escaped the torture chamber."

Itachi didn't answer. Instead he batted his perfect eyelashes almost oblivious to its intoxicating effects on her female body, as he pierced her one last time.

"We meet again tonight."

A second later, Itachi _poofed_ out of existence.

He had been a clone all along.

* * *

Later that morning, when Hinata arrived back at the Hyuuga compound, she was met by the sight of her sister Hanabi standing expectantly in front of the gates to the compound.

"Where have you been?" Hanabi's eyes were strangely unmasked with fury.

Hinata narrowed her own eyes, paring Hanabi's glare with a fierce glare of her own. She wasn't in the best of moods, especially after her eerie encounter with Itachi.

"It's none of your business." Hinata responded, trying to keep her voice calm so as to not instigate provocation. "Since when has it ever mattered to you where I go?"

Hanabi just let out an aggravated curse, and flaunted inside the house like a queen. Then, glancing behind her back, she gave Hinata a final remark.

"Just to let you know, a servant saw you leave earlier this morning. They were going to send Branch members after you to see where you were going, but I saved your neck by saying I would investigate myself. Just a word of advice to you, _foolish_ older sister. Yes, that Uchiha's vocabulary is rubbing off on me very nicely… Next time you meet up with Mr Sharingan, make sure to be more subtle about it. I only watched you two from afar for a bit before I got bored and left, but it was enough."

Hinata was too shocked to find her voice for a moment but when she did, it was steady and serious.

"Hanabi… You can't tell anyone about this, do you understand?"

Hanabi turned around suddenly, every fibre of her being bristling.

"I can't believe you! How can you have the audacity to say that? Do you realise that the severity of the situation is so high, I could report you for betraying the Leaf by meeting up with a criminal who is supposed to be detained and awaiting execution?"

Hinata's shoulders sank. "I know…"

"No!" Hanabi said, shaking her head violently. "It might seem fun and romanticised at first, but how do you know he won't betray our village and hurt everyone in it?"

"I'll tell you how I know, Hanabi…."

At the moment Hanabi had said those words, it sparked something deep inside Hinata. She just knew it wasn't true.

"He promised to protect me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! How did you all find this chapter? There will be lots more surprises and more in store!

Please keep the votes coming on the poll on my profile for which Uchiha brother you think Hinata should end up with at the very end! Thank you to those of you who have already voted! ^^ :D

As always…. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!

I look forward to hearing from you all!

**See you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Eight

Kikyo190

Even though Hinata had to keep reminding herself that it was just a clone, it wasn't Itachi in the flesh and that it wasn't representative of Itachi's true actions, she couldn't help but notice how much more physical and intimate it became.

Even though the fact that it was just a clone was reinforced at the end of every training session when it puffed out of existence as if the whole thing had never happened, it looked so much like Itachi that she sometimes let herself be tricked into believing it was really him.

At first it had been innocent. The clone would gently guide her hands and arms through the motions as it assisted her in correcting her stance.

Then it became more adventurous and would subtly shift its hands to her hips, showing her how to stand and move. She would often bat his hand away, knowing guiltily that he was just trying to help her and that she was probably being overly paranoid.

He would merely flicker his gaze away as if trying to conceal a smirk. Hinata didn't know how else to react to Itachi's potential flirting? Or was this just seduction? She couldn't forget that he was a criminal and mass murderer who probably had charmed his way through the hearts of hundreds of unsuspecting females, and they only saw him for the true monster he was the following morning when he was gone, gone from their minds entirely like a blissful dream, and completely untraceable.

"Are you aware of my brother's growing feelings towards you?"

The sudden question caught her off guard. Hinata froze mid-stance in the fluid motions of the Trigram Heavenly Steps in shock. Unsure of whether she had heard him properly, she reacted instinctively.

"W-What?"

Hinata was flabbergasted at Itachi's invasive question. Instead of going in denial—because she had no idea whether or not Sasuke had feelings for her, he was too much of a mystery and a twisted individual to decipher—she decided to be accusing.

"D-Did you spy on me when I visited him?"

Itachi remained silent. His eyes regarded her emotionlessly.

When Hinata realised he wasn't going to grace her with an answer, she mustered up the courage to ask him something that had been bothering her for a while now.

"I've been meaning to ask… Why did you save us that day Sasuke lost control of his Amaterasu?" _You shouldn't have any regard for human life, you are someone who butchered his own Clan. Why did you do it?_

Itachi looked away. Hinata nearly jumped when she heard his light chuckle.

"Life is so precious, Hinata. If I hadn't stopped Sasuke in time, people would've hated him for the rest of his life for taking away their family members from them. No one ought to live that sort of existence." He said. It was what he didn't say that troubled her the most. Had something similar perhaps happened to Itachi in his lifetime?

Hinata watched Itachi, her eyes widened.

"As I said before, my younger brother has growing feelings for you. He has secretly been searching for a female presence in his life, ever since the death of our mother. He suspects you may be the one to will fill that void in his existence."

Hinata remained silent as she digested this information.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hinata stammered, her cheeks flushed. "Why would Sasuke's affiliation towards me matter to you?"

Itachi shook his head. "It doesn't. I just thought I'd let you know."

Hinata did not miss the trace of bitterness she heard in Itachi's voice.

The rest of the training session, Hinata went through the motions of Trigram Heavenly Steps.

"Faster."

She pushed herself to increase her speed, as she jabbed at the air in all directions like a machine on steroids.

"Faster."

Hinata ignored her body's protests and hurtled on with neck breaking speed as she twisted her body around, her hands following like deadly vipers as her index finger slashed through the air.

"Faster."

The screaming protest of her body went unacknowledged again as Hinata increased her vitality, eliminating several of Itachi's clones at once as they came charging at her in all directions.

She felt a hand press against her back to straighten her stance out of nowhere. The touch sent a pleasant electric shock up her spine. Swivelling around with her hand poised at her heart, she met Itachi face to face.

"That was good."

A foreign feeling of something she could not name entered Hinata's system. Itachi rarely gave her praise, but when he did, she knew he meant it. And that made it all the more valuable to her.

Itachi went on, looking down at her as if she were his own student.

"You're ready."

* * *

He probably didn't need to kill the woman. She had only been lost on her travels and had asked him for help.

But he was in a bad mood. He had he been separated from his foolish partner during their recon mission.

And now he was being followed by someone. For quite some time now. It made him incessantly impatient. Why were they not revealing their own presence? It was clear they wanted to settle something with him. Or was the alternative of merely watching him go about his travelling a feasible source of entertainment?

Sasori really didn't want to have to get his hands stained in blood again, but these things just couldn't seem to be helped.

He stopped moving and turned around.

"Come out now before I find you and kill you."

A few hesitant minutes later, the trees flaunting the forest clearing rustled quietly and out emerged his intruder.

It was a girl.

She had translucent eyes. And a determined expression on her face.

Unforgettably, her eyes suddenly bled into the crimson glow of a deathly Sharingan, the tear shaped black tomoe swirling in abstract.

"We need to talk."

Why did this impudent girl sound so much like Itachi?

Sasori cranked his head to the side. Not his actual head. The head of Hiroku, his sickly human puppet disguise and armour. Otherwise, he remained unmoving, and not at all threatening in the slightest.

"Who are you?"

"I am both Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, and Uchiha Itachi," Hinata repeated after Itachi, for he was instructing her on what to say in here mind.

_Be prepared for a battle, Hinata._

"I don't believe you." He said simply, his tone monotonous. "Why would Itachi send a weak Hyuuga to speak to me? Is this some sort of cheap trap? Are your leaf assailants hiding in the trees?"

Sasori barely moved. Suddenly, iron needles rained down on the forest like bullets. Hinata's instincts kicked in and she performed a Heavenly Rotation, creating a fast-moving whirlwind of chakra all around her to shield her and deflect the malicious iron monstrosities.

"You're fast." Sasori said, but his bored voice didn't make him sound impressed. "Now I see why Itachi chose you."

He twitched his index finger with the faintest of movements.

Immediately, his mechanical scorpion-like tail shot out with lightening speeds, stopping inches away from her face so that she could see the purple venom oozing out of its tip, directly in front of her eyes as some of the toxic substance slipped down her cheek.

Yet, most surprisingly of all to Sasori, she didn't even blink her startlingly Uchiha-resembling eyes in the face of imminent death.

"Get that thing out of her face before I rip your heart out and shove it down your throat."

Sasori's eyes abruptly flickered from the girl's face to a new boy's face, who stood behind her.

"Itachi, what is the meaning of this?" Sasuke growled, pissed off. He tore his eyes away from Hinata's startled expression after he checked to see that she was indeed unwounded. "Are you trying to get her killed or something?"

Sasori's eyes continued to calmly assess the two individuals before him as they exchanged words.

"Stay out of this, Sasuke." Hinata said against her will, her expression was solemn and her voice slightly agitated. She couldn't resist Itachi's overbearing influence on her speech, in the same way the universe cannot resist the mechanism of gravity.

Sasuke bit back a retort and instead regarded their threat, Akatsuki Sasori. He wore his tiger mask over his face and the sight sent relief flooding through Hinata's body because Sasuke couldn't lose control here, miles away from the Leaf Village and Itachi's intervention.

"Puppet Master, if you thought I was joking about my threat I don't mind showing you my conviction." Sasuke whipped out his katana from its sheath in a flash for emphasis. "Taking your heart out should be easy."

Sasori chuckled, withdrawing his tail from their range.

Hinata stepped forward, producing a sealed Scroll. She held it at arms-length towards Sasori, without fear.

"I-Instructions." She said. "From Itachi."

Neither Sasuke nor Sasori knew what to make of this. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

Without warning, invisible chakra strings latched onto the Scroll and wrenched it away from Hinata's grip as it disappeared underneath Hiroku.

Sasori could tell the Scroll was real and from Itachi because of Itachi's Akatsuki ring wrapped around it.

Sasori narrowed his hardened eyes at them. "Don't make the mistake of following me again."

With that, he left mysteriously, offering no thanks to Hinata for passing on Itachi's message to him. Instead, his threat hung ominously in the air, and even Sasuke didn't make any attempts to challenge it.

So, this was the Akatsuki. Ruthless. Frightening. Unmatched.

An awkward silence filled the air as Hinata's gaze returned to their normal shade of translucence. Itachi was finally gone from her mind forever. But she didn't have time to dwell on how she felt about that.

"Why did you follow—"

Sasuke interrupted her before she could finish. "I was sent out to find you."

Before Hinata could ask why, Sasuke cut her off again, his whole presence suddenly turning icy.

"Itachi, my brother, is bad news. If you think anything good will come out of helping him, you're wrong."

Hinata's eyes drifted to her feet undecidedly. She bit back her tongue from reminding Sasuke that Itachi had been the one to stop him from destroying their village with his Eternal Sharingan.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his expression unreadable as he turned to look at the blue sky.

"We have a mission." He said. "It's urgent. Sakura and Naruto will be joining us shortly."

Hinata didn't notice what Sasuke was doing before it was too late.

His tiger mask clattered to the ground, eyes tightly shut. Hinata's whole body froze as she watched Sasuke slowly open his perfect eyes.

They were the shade of ruby red that made you suck in a breath because of how breathtaking they were.

The difference that Hinata noticed was that the tomoe patterns had changed. The shape of a lotus.

"Are you scared?" Sasuke asked, and Hinata distantly registered that he had come closer to her.

"No. You seem to be able to… control it." Hinata drifted off. How was this possible? Was it true that Sasuke had already managed to control and master his Eternal Sharingan, after mere days?

Sasuke's lips met hers before she could protest, engaging mouth her in a kiss that literally took her breath away. He was hungry. She could tell. His mouth tasted hers passionately and without restraint as he parted her lips wider to grant himself full access to her sweet mouth.

"Sasuke…" Hinata gasped, breaking away, her body seizing up. "We can't..."

"We can." Sasuke rectified, placing his hands on her waist and drawing her closer. For some reason, his tender actions caused her body to relax slightly into his touch as she found herself subjected to the mercilessness of Sasuke's lips once again, before she could protest.

This time, Hinata involuntarily paid closer attention to the softness of Sasuke's mouth and the coolness of his lips as they skimmed over her jaw line, only to meet her mouth once again. Hinata responded instinctively to Sasuke's prying lips, settling into his touch as she kissed him back tentatively.

She could tell that Sasuke was impressed by her attempt, as he bit her neck lightly, his hands exploring her body more naughtily, inching closer up her chest.

"Stop." Hinata demanded, pulling away firmly. Immediately, she regretted her words. Sasuke's hot mouth left her neck. He respected her decision.

Hinata shuddered as she watched his permanently ruby red eyes bore into hers. She traced the pattern of his tomoe with her eyes, entranced and almost hypnotised by their complexity and beauty.

Sasuke closed his eyes, turning away. Maybe he was uncomfortable with having his new Eternal Sharingan examined so closely.

"My brother has affected you too much." He stated. "He's gone too far into your mind."

Hinata almost didn't register Sasuke's words. Even if she did, it made no sense to her.

"H-How so?"

Sasuke turned back to her, giving her a piercing stare.

"If he made any promises to you, don't believe any of them." Sasuke said slowly. "You'll end up dead believing a single word he says."

Sasuke was probably right. She couldn't really trust Itachi.

Follow her heart, or follow her mind?

Hinata breathed in deeply. It was so dark now that she could only make out the outline of Sasuke's silhouette, and the eerie glow of his bright eyes.

Sasuke was so different to Itachi on many levels. Almost all of Hinata's interactions with Itachi weren't in person. He always sent clones or spoke to her telepathically… It was as if he was trying to keep her at arms length from him, distancing himself. Although Hinata had to consider the fact that maybe Itachi couldn't help it if he wasn't always there for her in person—he was imprisoned and couldn't leave his torture chamber after all—it made her feel unimportant. It almost felt as if he was just using her, and had no intention of seeing her face-to-face in person.

It was like he never wanted to see her.

The younger Uchiha watched Hinata closely. He was going to keep an eye on her from now on. Itachi did not even come close to deserving her attention. This was a girl who used to blush every time she saw the dobe when they were younger. A girl who used to have an uncontrollable stammer and a tendency to bring her index fingers together when she felt uncomfortable. Sasuke remembered everything.

"Why did you kiss me?" Hinata mustered up the courage to say, staring Sasuke in the eye defensively.

"Do you think that kiss happened because I simply wanted lustful nourishment?"

Hinata nodded.

Sasuke chuckled. He came forward and brought his mouth to her ear, his warm breath tickling against her neck. She could feel every vibration of his voice when he next spoke:

"Hinata, I've been in love with you for longer than you realise."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry Hinata x Itachi fans! But SasuHina steals the show tonight! I have no idea what type of reaction I'm going to receive as a result of this spontaneous kiss *hides behind Naruto*BUT DON'T HOLD BACK!

I just wanted to make a point. As you can saw earlier in the chapter, and in a few previous chapters, Hinata lightly touches the topic of Itachi's past i.e the Uchiha Clan massacre. When will Itachi tell her the truth? :D ^^

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! I mean it. I genuinely appreciate the support. :)

**See you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Nine

Kikyo190

"Are you sure you're ready to go on this mission?" Sakura's brow furrowed in concern. "You realise you won't be able to take your wheelchair with you, don't you Naruto? It's too heavy and impractical. It's a nuisance and a hindrance."

Naruto flashed Sakura his blindingly bright teeth in a rare smile. Although Naruto's mood had become drastically less dark and reclusive since his battle with Sasuke, he was still not quite back to his usually exuberant self.

"Of course I'm ready! Yeah, I don't need the wheelchair." Naruto said.

He was already wearing his leg supporters. Sometimes he forgot that he was paralysed from the waist down because the metal of the leg supporters was so low in density and flexible, that they were basically weightless.

"After all, if anyone's going to be the first to die on this mission, it's Sasuke-teme. That traitor's life is of less value now than anyone else's in the team."

Sakura met Naruto's arrogant declaration with silence.

They were both waiting outside the village gates, their packs bulging with supplies to last them months, while they remained on the lookout for the other two members of their team to arrive.

Anxiously, Sakura fidgeted and bit her lip, wondering what was taking them so long. She glanced over at Naruto nervously.

"So, you've been filled in on the mission objectives? Strike fast and don't leave any of the mafia members alive?"

Naruto nodded absent-mindedly. He was also getting impatient, wondering where Sasuke and Hinata were. Surely, they weren't late together with each other…?

Deciding to clear his head of the surprisingly alarming thought, because surely Hinata-chan knew better than to have anything to do with that Uchiha bastard, he turned back to face Sakura, his tone now completely serious.

"The civilian village complained about recent attacks from the mafia. They steal their possessions, livestock, and they even go so far as to kidnap, rape and… murder. To think civilians have to live in fear when there are capable shinobi who can take out this threat in a heartbeat disgusts me."

Despite what had recently changed in his life, Naruto still had not lost his sense of justice and righteousness, and he probably never will.

Sakura's whole body perked up in surprise. Naruto followed her gaze to see that she was now looking at the approaching silhouette of Hinata, followed by Sasuke. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

It was no coincidence that they had all been put together on the same team. The mission in itself was relatively easy: Naruto knew the real test was how well they would work together as a team.

Naruto was ready to put his grudges aside and make peace with Sasuke. He'd even made it clear after their fight that they were equals and still comrades.

But if that Uchiha-teme stepped out of line in any way, shape or form, Naruto would be positively enraged.

"Took you long enough to get here?" Naruto quizzed, his eyes travelling over Sasuke's apathetic and unashamed expression. Sasuke didn't reply.

Hinata couldn't help but blush when it was her turn to be subjected to Naruto's intense gaze, almost like he was searing a hole through her soul.

But then his features cracked into a broad smile and he reached out to ruffle her hair affectionately before she could protest.

"Nice to see you after so long, Hinata! I can't remember the last time we had a mission together. This should be fun! Let's go!"

"Same to you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied politely, blushing. Even after Sasuke's kiss and declaration of love to her only a few minutes ago, her old crush could still make her feel nervous like they were genins again.

"Tch." Sasuke glared at Naruto, particularly his hand that had just petted Hinata's hair. "She's not a pet animal, you know?"

"Shut up, _teme_." Naruto's voice had gone cold, colder than Hinata had ever heard it before. His eyes darkened to an unnaturally dispiriting shade. Sakura, who had been silently watching, gasped in horror and quickly pulled Naruto away before he said anything worse.

Sasuke smirked. If that was how it was going to be, then fine. He would have fun coaxing this evil part of Naruto out.

* * *

They arrived in Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist by evening. At this point even Naruto and Sasuke didn't have enough energy to verbally abuse each other, and thus they all silently agreed to stop off at the nearest Inn for the night, and resume the search for the mafia in the morning.

Sakura looked like she wanted to tell Hinata something, as they stepped inside the buoyant Inn with brightly lit chandeliers but seemed conflicted. Finally, Sakura caved in.

"Hinata, we might not be able to share a room together."

As Hinata processed Sakura's words, she took notice of the crimson pinwheels elaborately pinned on to the walls of the Inn. They were painted pinwheels. Usually, back in the Leaf village, pinwheels made of mahogany wood were only seen at festivals; children ran around with them or they were left in the wind to spin freely. They were never painted any colour. It descended from tradition.

A red painted pinwheel was a bad omen.

"Isn't there enough rooms?" Hinata inquired, concerned. She glanced over at the reception desk where both Naruto and Sasuke were negotiating a decent deal with the meagre fairs that they had all put together.

Sakura slowly shook her head. "No… That's not quite it. This Inn is extremely cheap. We actually have more than enough money to all sleep in separate rooms."

Hinata's confusion must have shown on her delicate features because Sakura plaintively continued.

"We're going to split up. Later tonight, I and Naruto are going to continue the search for the mafia. In the morning, you and Sasuke will resume the search in another location. This way is more efficient and we'll be able to track them down quicker before they kill any more people. This was actually Naruto's idea—"

At that moment, Naruto sauntered over to them. Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Had he already disappeared into his room?

"Hina-chan! I trust that Sakura has filled you in on how we're going to operate?"

Hinata nodded.

Naruto smiled but his smile quickly faded. "You and Sasuke will be sharing a room. It's because I don't trust this place or the mafia. They might try to attack you in your sleep and it's safer if you're together with him in case push comes to shove."

Naruto's bright grin flashed across his handsome features again.

"I've told Sasuke he's camping out on the floor, and you are to be treated like a princess and get the bed." Naruto came close to her ear, causing Hinata to freeze and blush. "If that bastard tries _anything_, I'll make sure he'll never be able to use his reproductive system again for the rest of his life. Don't worry."

If he had expected Hinata to be relieved by that threat, he was terribly wrong. For some reason, Hinata doubted that any of Naruto's threats would have any effect on Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke always got what he wanted, no matter the cost. The thought made her shiver involuntarily.

Hinata forced herself to speak coherently. "Understood. Please be safe out there both of you."

Naruto waved back at her, as he and Sakura disappeared mysteriously through the doorway.

Hinata started to ascend the stairway, but then realised she had no idea which room she and Sasuke would be sharing. She scanned the unfamiliar faces of weary travellers and retired merchants that passed by her but to no avail: none of them presented the infamous ebony hair and cobalt eyes of the youngest Uchiha.

Her mind wondered towards Itachi for a few despairing moments as Hinata absorbed the calm atmosphere around her of tranquillity and relaxation. The hearty laughs of a group of sober travellers sitting in the corner of the Inn pallor broke apart her thoughts immediately.

One of them was regarding her silently. Hinata quickly averted her gaze, a chilling feeling for reasons unknown overtaking her. She thought she had seen in the corner of her eyes a red painted pinwheel swirling away in his tightly clenched fists.

There was something awfully strange about the whole thing.

Shaking her head—she was exhausted and probably just paranoid—Hinata focused her mind on detecting Sasuke's chakra signature amongst the guests of the busty Inn. A few seconds ago she had detected a small trace of his distinctive chakra somewhere upstairs.

Discretely activating Byakugan, Hinata methodically flittered past room after room, led by an invisible string pulling her closer and closer to…

There. The last room along the corridor.

Room Seventy-five. That's where she could clearly see Sasuke standing on the other side of the door. Her X-Ray vision had cast Sasuke's figure in an eerie ultra-violet glow, almost giving him the effect of looking like a spirit.

What was making her hesitate entering? What was the worst that could happen? There was no use avoiding Sasuke when they were on a mission. She would put her feelings last and her professionalism first.

Just as Hinata was about to burst inside as confidently as possible, a hand quickly grasped her wrist from behind in a suffocating lock and wrenched her around to face a knife point-blank range.

"Scream and I'll mess up your pretty little face, girl." Their breath smelled thick with alcohol.

Hinata didn't move a muscle or make a sound. She would have to wait for an opening. When she glanced at the room she had seen Sasuke standing in moments beforehand, her heart plunged to the ground; he was no longer there. Where had he gone? Hadn't he sensed her coming?

"Good. Now I'll escort you." His dank breath sent shivers down her spine as he shoved her forwards.

As Hinata regained her balance enough so that she didn't fall, she heard a loud thud.

The pressure of the stranger's hands around her wrist disappeared altogether.

Hinata turned with a start to see him lying on the ground, completely unconscious.

Standing over him was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke had a strangely intense look in his crimson eyes as he regarded her. Hinata was so distracted by it that she barely noticed when his lips began to move.

"No need to thank me."

With that, Sasuke turned with his back to her. He glanced back at her, inclining his head towards their room. "What are you waiting for?"

Hinata shook her head of the fairy-dust clouding it and followed Sasuke inside.

The room was surprisingly spacious. Hinata's immediate instinct was to glance at the prominent bed in the centre which could easily fit two people…

The reason why the room seemed so spacious was partially due to its emptiness. Aside from the door to the adjourning bathroom, the only other objects were a chair, a bedside table and a large wardrobe.

Sasuke's belongings, which was only his katana, rested against the far wall next to the chair.

Hinata was incessantly aware of Sasuke watching her.

She met his searching gaze unabashedly.

"We ought to depict a strategy. With Naruto and Sakura gone…"

"It's better that way." Sasuke cut in.

Hinata couldn't help wondering what he meant by that.

"Yes. Well, actually I'm not so sure." Hinata murmured, looking away from him.

Hinata heard a sudden thud and turned to see Sasuke sitting on the bed, his posture hunched forwards and his head in his hands.

Although the sight of seeing Sasuke so weakened should worry her, it didn't faze Hinata.

"Y-You have some explaining to do." She whispered, tearing her eyes away from him. "Let me heal you, first of all."

Sasuke remained unresponsive.

It was in that strange moment that Hinata had already made up her mind. She strode over to Sasuke's side, and kneeling in front of him, she pried his hands away from his face and hovered her own glowing green palms over his closed eye sockets.

This exact moment reminded Hinata of the first time she came to Sasuke's hospital room after he was brought to Konoha. Back then, he had been all in chains and treated like an animal.

Now, it was seemingly no different: Sasuke's perilous situation hadn't really changed. He was still enchained, but this time by his new Eternal Sharingan.

When Sasuke grasped her wrist with one hand and yanked her closer to him, she didn't pull away.

"Thank you." Sasuke murmured, relaxing slowly into her touch as she concentrated on healing the flaring chakra pathways behind his eyes. They were on overdrive. Whatever genjutsu technique he had used to knock out her attacker was costing him now greatly.

Sasuke's lips were rising into a smile when Hinata finally finished healing him and moved to sit beside him rigidly.

"Now you're waiting for me to explain?" Sasuke chuckled. In one fluid motion, he had pulled her into his lap and he softly placed a kiss to the side of her neck. "Can I tell you a secret, Hinata Hyuuga?"

At that moment, it seemed being in such close proximity to the Uchiha and with his lips moving seductively against her skin made her forget that this was _wrong_. Being flirted with on a mission. She should know better…

"Yes…" Hinata found herself saying against her own will.

The only light filling the room now was the faint twinkle of the two candles on the bedside table. Night had plunged the room into darkness and the moon shone mightily above them, its rays reaching them through the musty window of the Inn's bedroom.

"Ever since I opened my eyes, I have been able to see the world in a different light."

Sasuke's voice was beginning to sound like a mass of vibrations. With a lilting baritone. His voice almost reminded her of Itachi's, but Sasuke's tone had a more mysterious quality…

"Everything is awashed in blood. Even the moon up above looks red to me. The only thing in normal colour that I see, is you."

Hinata's heartbeat faltered for a few moments. Did she hear him right? Everything looked red like blood?

"Why? Is that a consequence for users of the Eternal Sharingan?"

Sasuke was silent for a few moments. Hinata could feel that strong _thump_, _thump_ of his steadfast heartbeat because of how close they were. The sound was oddly reassuring. It made him feel more human and less intimidating. It made them seem like they shared something in common.

"Yes."

Suddenly, Hinata heard more than felt Sasuke shift their positions so that now they were facing each other except they were lying down. And her slight body was underneath Sasuke's firm, well-sculpted build, separated by only a wisp of air.

"I can't see the world in normal colours. Because I'm trapped in a permanent genjutsu. It coexists with reality inside my mind. I can even experience nightmares during the day."

Despite the abhorrent words escaping Sasuke's mouth, his tender caresses of her face and cheek with his thumb contrasted against it confusingly.

"At first, I only saw you back when we were genins as the shy, weak Hyuuga girl who would stalk Naruto foolishly all because she had a crush on him."

Hinata could speak; couldn't move. She could only listen; could only _feel_.

Sasuke's traced down her lips, her jaw line, curving to cross over her cheek. Hinata had the sudden desire to feel him touching her in all these places with his soft lips, not his delicate fingers. Although his cool fingers felt fragile to her, they were unnaturally smooth for a trained killer's. How many men had Orochimaru forced Sasuke to kill to advance his strength with those unblemished hands?

"For a while, you were just a shadow. No one really noticed you, but _I_ did. I saw you labour through your hardest years, as you trained every night by the waterfall in the forest to prove your worth to the world. We're similar in that light, Hinata." Sasuke murmured, now staring into her wide eyes with his fiery crimson irises.

Hinata forgot to breathe and remained still underneath his body, as Sasuke watched her with an unbearable intensity, as if he were witnessing the very depths of her soul.

"I knew that if I were to fall in love with a woman one day, it would be with you. I want you to be mine forever."

And then, their lips met.

This kiss was different to last time's.

Sasuke's mouth was unhurried in its endeavour to explore Hinata's mouth as far as she would allow him to. There was an unrestrained passion behind the driving force of Sasuke's mouth against hers as he allowed his hands to trace along her midnight hair and grip around her waist, bringing her body closer to his.

It felt like their lips were connected for hours until they both fell asleep.

They awoke to the sound of explosions.

Hinata already distantly knew what was going on down below.

The painted pinwheels.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmm, hey everyone! How did you find this chapter?!

Thank you all for all your reviews, I read and smile at each and every one of them!

I realise I may have made you all split between which Uchiha brother you're supporting Hinata to be with! Oooh no! Haha, that's always the case with these love triangles…! 3 ^^

Do you think it's going too far to add Naruto to the love battle? Even subtly? Haha, I did a bit in this chapter but I think two Uchiha's is enough for Hinata right now…! :D

**See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Ten

Kikyo190

Itachi couldn't stop thinking about her.

Hinata Hyuuga, the woman he wanted to protect selfishly.

Itachi had relinquished the genjutsu allowing him to reign over Hinata's mind, but their connection remained steadfast. Hinata thought she had been the one trapped inside Itachi's all-seeing genjutsu. The truth was, it was never her. He was the one trapped. Even now, the lingering effects allowed him to sense whenever she was in danger, or by contrast, whenever she felt like she was "in heaven". Her innocence was absolutely maddening. It sort of irked him and didn't surprise him at the same time that Hinata's compassionate heart had naively opened its doors to someone as disturbed, sadistic and misjudged as his younger brother.

Perhaps Itachi shouldn't be so harsh on Sasuke. After all, he was culpable for some of Sasuke's imperfections. But Sasuke was only bound to break her heart. He wasn't truly a man yet. As much as he liked to think of himself as formidable and in control, it took so little to break Sasuke's fragile spirit. And Itachi didn't want Hinata to be torn apart if Sasuke chose a darker path.

He didn't know why she should be of any interest to him. Itachi had gone through so many female partners in the past.

But Itachi wouldn't deny that he was lonely, had been for some time now, and wanted to be able to mean something to even just another human, that was not a "monster" or "otherworldly genius".

She made _him_ hope.

Whenever she looked at him, it was with curiosity in her translucent eyes, never hate or fear. He couldn't erase that image from his mind. It made him want to tell her _everything_.

No one, who knew about the blood that had been spilled on his hands, was ever foolish enough to regard him as an object of interest, instead of Death itself.

Because, in his darkest and most vulnerable moments of his existence, he didn't know what else he was, or what other fate he deserved.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes, taking in the two hundred ANBU stationed to guard him on the other side of the transparent screen. Watching him as if he would escape right then and there in front of their pitiful eyes. They were foolish to think that hiding behind masks was going to protect them from his eyes.

They were terrified spineless of him. No matter how hard they tried to hide their fear, it might as well have been tangible in the air. Whenever Itachi stared back at one of them for longer than three seconds, their eyes imperceptively shifted away…. Yes, no slack at all.

With Sasori's intervention, they would be dead in minutes.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke shot out of the bed at the same time, their backs to each other. Hinata activated Byakugan without another word, her inflamed palms poised, while Sasuke already had Eternal Sharingan activated.

The walls of the room began to shake frighteningly as yet another explosion shattered the silence.

Sasuke grimaced. "Which way out is safest, Hinata?" He knew her all-seeing eyes would miss no detail, and had the advantage over his bloodline-limit in this situation.

Hinata was silent for a moment. "All the staircases are blocked and the elevators don't appear to be functioning. The only way out is via the fire exit. There are a lot of people trying to get through there—"

At that moment, a chunk out of the ceiling crashed down into the ground, with so much force that it made the floor fracture and split open.

"You take the fire exit. Go!" Without warning, Sasuke jumped down the gaping hole that had been created in the floor and landed in the vacant room below. There was another hole in the ground of the room he was standing in, and he looked like he was about to go through. "Don't follow me. Find the others." Sasuke commanded, and without turning to look back he disappeared.

Hinata didn't think as she bolted out of the room, locating the nearest fire exit which was down the hallway and to the right. It was around dawn, the faint rays of sunlight casting the Inn in a shimmering glow.

The fire exit was already crammed with petrified guests trying to escape the Inn; it was utter chaos, people were crying for loved ones who were missing or dead, there were children bawling noisily and there appeared to be something blocking their safe passage out.

It made Hinata realise the scale of the mafia's attack, and guilt swirled in the pit of her stomach at the thought of her team being the ones who might've unknowingly led them here. The mafia must've been informed that the Leaf had sent a team after them and decided to exact revenge.

"I am a medical ninja from the Leaf. Please allow me through." Hinata hoped this leverage would allow her to get closer to whatever was keep everyone from advancing.

She realised, as she made her way further through the throng of devastated and scared families, that the problem was very simple.

At the end of the stairs, two mafia held a pregnant woman captive, two knives at her throat. No one was willing to overthrow them at the cost of an unborn life.

Hinata didn't think as she pulled the hood of her jacket over her face and slipped closer to the front. The pregnant woman's husband looked broken, the only person standing up to the mafia.

"Take me instead! I'm begging you, just leave her and my child unharmed. I'll give you anything."

Hinata edged closer, no one noticing what she was doing as she slinked swiftly nearer, keeping to the shadows. Good. He was keeping the two mafia members distracted.

"Please! I'll do anything—"

The mafia to the left snapped, appearing to have had enough. "Shut up! We're not just going to murder your wife and child, we're going to kill everyone!"

Before they had time to react, Hinata was in front of them, her midnight hair swirling as she shot out her fingers and jabbed them in the neck, chest and heart at the same time. They both immediately crumpled to the ground, dropping their knives.

The woman's husband shot forward and caught her in his arms, hugging her closely to him as they both sobbed.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you anywhere?" Hinata scanned the woman quickly but she shook her head no.

"Thank you for saving me and my child. I'm in your debt." She responded softly.

Hinata gave a curt nod, turning around to face the dozens of frightened and scared guests. The explosions had stopped for now, but the aftershocks caused the walls to shake frighteningly. The fire exit wasn't going to hold for much longer.

"Make your way out as quickly as possible now! I-I shall protect you all if this exit collapses."

Hinata ushered them out. Just as they were nearly at the end of the stairs, the wall gave a terrible shrieking groan and began to crumble.

Hinata's instincts kicked in and she performed the Trigrams Heavenly Rotation. The flaming blue chakra created a shield around those closest to her and she protected them strenuously as the walls and ceiling fell apart.

They all managed to make it out in the nick of time, showing their gratitude to Hinata on their faces.

She didn't waste time sticking around. As soon as she saw that they were safely on their way, knowing her job was done, Hinata set out to find Naruto and Sakura. Fast.

There was only one section of the Inn that was safe enough to enter. The main lobby.

When Hinata got there, she instantly recognised Sakura. Making her way to her side, Hinata was shocked when Sakura didn't turn to look at her. But then she found out why:

"It's happening again," Sakura whispered quietly, so quietly Hinata barely heard her.

Hinata had no idea what Sakura meant until she turned around and saw Sasuke.

This time, there were no black flames of the Amaterasu bursting out of his eyes.

Sasuke's body was like a macabre of violence, distorting at will like a shadow to shock the enemy as he struck them unawares, way before they were even aware of what he was doing.

Sakura gently pulled Hinata away, closer to the main door leading outside. "… Hinata, listen to me. It's like he's being controlled by something dark inside him. Don't try to reason with him. I saw the way he killed one of the mafia members… it was… it was disgusting. When Naruto tried to stop him…"

It was then that Hinata noticed Naruto's body lying unconscious, propped up against the wall outside. The cool fresh air sent harsh shockwaves down her spine as she shuddered, uncontainable guilt flooding her body as she looked at Naruto.

"Sakura, it's alright…. I know what I have to do." Hinata forced herself to sound firm.

Sakura gave her a confused expression. "What do you mean by that? We need to grab Naruto and get out of here before that thing back there which has Sasuke under its control decides to kill us all! Right now, he's distracted with killing the few remaining mafia, but it won't be long before they're all dead and he's looking for more lambs to slaughter."

Hinata felt her stomach drop to the ground. "Sakura, listen to me very carefully. You need to calm down. Get Naruto, make sure he's alright, and go. I have to help Sasuke. If I don't come back after twenty-four hours, call for backup. Do you understand?"

Sakura's wide green eyes watched Hinata in astonishment. Finally, she nodded mutely, numbly muttering, "Okay," before turning and crouching down to wrap an arm around Naruto. "Be careful." Without another word, Sakura took off with Naruto in tow without giving so much as a backwards glance.

Hinata let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. She bunched up her fists, glaring at the clear blue sky and was about to turn around when—

"You thought you could stay and try to save me?"

Hinata sensed the Chidori lightening before anything could happen, in just enough time to twist around and crouch to the ground. It exploded above her head and the sparks glanced off on the ground, scorching it coal black.

"S-Sasuke—"

Before she could get her coordination together and escape, he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up into the air so that their eyes were meeting, with her toes barely skirting the dirty ground.

The most frightening moment of her life happened then. It was not the feeling of her brain screaming at her body to give it air, or the dizziness and light-headedness.

It was his eyes.

They were black. Completely obsidian black. Completely normal. No Eternal Sharingan activated.

And yet… blood was dripping down from his eyes, like tears, the same colour of the fresh blood of the mafia he'd killed staining his clothes and hands…

How was this possible? Why was he doing this of his own free will and choice? Why?

"Why, Sasuke? Your Eternal Sharingan isn't activated… what could possess you to do any of this… what made you hurt Naruto, your own teammate?"

Her blood froze as his empty eyes crinkled into a cold smile. His grip around her neck tightened and Hinata coughed out her own blood.

"If you all knew what was good for you, you wouldn't have let me go on this mission… You have no idea what happened to me during the time before Naruto brought me back to the Leaf. You have no idea of who or _what_ I may have come into contact with…"

What about everything he'd told her that night? About loving her, sacrificing everything for her… wanting her to be _his_? Had it all been a lie? A façade to get her to believe him and trust him… and ultimately not see him for what he truly was?

Hinata's fists tightened, and she spat out, "You're not Sasuke! Give me back Sasuke now!"

Before she could summon any chakra to her hands in time, the temperature around them dropped as if a veil of darkness and evil was smothering them. Sasuke slammed Hinata straight into the outside wall of the Inn. She grimaced, biting her lip in pain, but she would be alright, she told herself. She was a trained Shinobi, after all. She had to be tough. She'd endured far worse than this in her life. She could deal with it.

Even from here, Hinata could smell the sickly blood of all the dead mafia members from within. She dared not think of all the mangled body parts sure to be awaiting inside.

Her head was beginning to feel lighter and lighter as each second passed. All he was doing was staring back at her with that dead expression on his face. It was like he was enjoying watching her life slip away before his very eyes.

Hinata realised she didn't have much time left. It was now or never…

_P-Please, someone… anyone… help me. I don't want to die…_

Everything went black. Hinata was unconscious, her body going completely slack in Sasuke's hands. She was still alive, but death was at the doorstep… it was only a matter of time.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he continued to keep up the pressure until she finally perished.

_Inside Hinata's head:_

_"__Hinata, you'll never be alone… I'll always protect you." A voice said softly, and warmly._

Sasuke blinked a few times, and realised what he was doing. He finally saw Hinata's limp body and his hands tightly crushing her neck. He suddenly let go of her and stepped back in shock, staring at the blood on his hands and clothes in fear and confusion. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly, he noticed Hinata stirring weakly on the ground, but just as he was about to go help her up, someone else beat him to it.

A man whom he hated with all his heart and soul.

Itachi bent over to scoop Hinata up in his arms. He handled her so gently, like she was a feather that could slip through his hands. Itachi cast Sasuke a hard, solemn stare before disappearing, complete silence in his wake.

Although Sasuke felt completely out of it, like he'd just woken up from a dream and had no idea what had happened, he knew he'd done something _terrible_. So that was why he decided not to protest or object when Itachi took Hinata away from him, although he had no idea where he'd taken her. He had a feeling in his gut that he wouldn't be seeing her for a while.

Had Sasuke perhaps had another Amaterasu episode? Because, judging from the surrounding area which seemed pretty intact, that wasn't possible. However, there was no sign of Sakura or Naruto nearby, and everywhere was so quiet.

Sasuke rubbed his hands, which were caked in dried blood, on his pants and took a slow deep breath…

What _exactly_ had his hands been doing around Hinata's neck?

How could he have tried to kill the woman he loved?

… Sasuke turned around and let the trailing stench of blood lead him back into the Inn to assess what exactly he had done with his own eyes…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I find it hard to believe that my life could get so busy that I haven't updated this fic in so long! Thankfully, I'd already started writing a lot of this chapter, so I only had to kind of finfish off the second half! I love writing so much.

Anyway, what did guys think? Do any of you have any idea about what is going on with Sasuke? What do you think? :D

Thank you for all your lovely reviews for the last chapter!

I know, I know! This fic seems to make a lot of you question and rethink whether you ship SasuHina or ItaHina but I can only watch on with evil laughter… mwahaha! XD

OOOH, you do realise Hinata will be alone with Itachi for quite awhile now, wherever it is he's taken her? :P

Let me know all your thoughts in a good ol' review!

**See you all soon! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Okay, I got a bit carried away guys—much to your excitement…! XD umm a lemon-ish scene is at the end, although it's not that bad… however, it's mature content so if you are underage, please be warned.

Chapter Eleven

Kikyo190

_24 hours ago_

Danzo Shimura stood in the dead centre, his squadron of ANBU protectors rigidly and loyally positioned behind him like a cluster of dark shadows. The old man, who had once been renowned as a lethal shinobi, now had to rely on his "underground fist", a network of spies and operatives who would risk their very own lives for him in a heartbeat.

Danzo could almost see his own reflection through the transparent glass screen. He saw a feeble old man with bandages covering his face and a walking stick in hand. He smirked crookedly at his own reflection; so deceptive and believable.

There was nothing innocent about him.

"You finally came to visit me, Danzo." Itachi spoke, calm as ever. Dangerous. "You know something about what happened that day." The older Uchiha had a laid-back posture, his left knee propped up and a fist resting underneath his chin. He almost looked bored; there was nothing about him that seemed concerned about his current predicament. The chakra binding shackles around his wrists, surely unimaginably agonising, looked like it meant as much to the Sharingan-user as a useless friendship bracelet.

After all, friendships never lasted and the only shackles tying Itachi down from reaching his capabilities that ever existed was death.

"… And I will enjoy cracking open every last part of your conniving mind until I find the information I want from you." Itachi finished.

Danzo narrowed his eyes. Then he chuckled. "Interesting." He said.

His many ANBU protectors seemed tense, on edge, as if sensing the danger their beloved leader was in. Danzo smirked shrewdly. This moment would put to test their "unmovable" loyalty to him.

"Is this the day I die?" He asked arrogantly, smirking.

Itachi slowly stood up from the whitewashed floor on the other side of the glass screen. "Yes."

"Interesting," Danzo said, anticipation lacing his blood. "Instead of invading my mind, which would make me go insane before you kill me, why don't you give me the dignifying death an old man deserves and let me answer your questions for you of my own will?"

The ANBU members behind Danzo started whispering amongst themselves uncertainly, not expecting their leader to come out with such a radical thing to say.

"Hush." Danzo ordered irritably. "It's all part of my plan."

Itachi simply said, "Do you _know_ what happened on the day that I battled against my younger brother, Sasuke?"

Danzo froze, his whole demeanour going cold. "You cannot expect me to answer that, Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi narrowed his now crimson red eyes. The shackles around his wrists immediately disappeared.

Danzo sighed, shutting his eyes. "They were never there in the first place, were they?"

Itachi didn't respond. He glared straight back at Danzo.

"You used a genjutsu to hide the fact you're completely unchained, young Uchiha, didn't you?"

Danzo chuckled, ignoring the frantic shouts of his ANBU operatives as they tried to pull him out of the room to safety—but it was already too late.

Danzo opened his only unhidden eye and saw Itachi's determined young face. He had once been like that, before the evilness and deceit consumed his heart whole. In the background, he heard the shouts and screams of his followers as a new threat approached.

"All that I know, Uchiha, is that if you thought _I_ was evil, that man is far, far worse."

* * *

_24 hours later_

"Hinata should be back by now. It's been twenty-four hours already." Sakura said tentatively, but the Hokage barley heard her. "She told me to wait twenty-four hours… and that if she didn't come back by then, I should call for back-up."

Tsunade growled loudly. "At a time like this, we need a medical ninja like Hinata! This village is in chaos! What happened?"

Both Tsunade and Sakura turned expectantly to the dark figure standing against the wall of the office shrouded in dark shadows. "Sasuke, you were the last one there at the Inn… don't you have any idea where Hinata disappeared to? Well, I suppose you wouldn't… you weren't exactly in control. It's just that you killed every last mafia member. There was no one else left that could have potentially captured Hinata."

Tsunade scoffed, concluding harshly, "He won't tell us anything."

The Fifth Hokage could feel her headache multiplying. This morning, they'd received twelve letters from the Hyuuga household inquiring where their heiress was, the implications of a lost heir to the Hyuuga Clan and what steps needed to be taken to ensure Hinata's rescue.

Tsunade threw her gaze back on the lone Uchiha. "… But you can just tell that he knows something regarding Hinata's disappearance or who it was that may have kidnapped her." Tsunade said scornfully, ripping her gaze away.

Kiba and Shino had been standing to the side of the office quietly and mournfully, for the most part, but now they refused to be silent any longer.

"Sasuke, you asshole!" Kiba accused. "If you know what happened to Hinata or where she is, spit it out, dammit!"

Sasuke ignored him.

"If you know something important, why do you feel the need to keep it secret, Uchiha?" Neji spoke up coolly, his arms crossed and eyes closed. "There are only two things that I can imagine are preventing you: your pride, or the likes of your brother."

"Enough." Tsunade cut through. "We'll deploy all available search units to find her imme—"

"You're not going to be able to find her." Sasuke interrupted, pushing himself off the wall and giving them one last hard glare before walking out mysteriously without another word.

"Itachi has her." Neji concluded briskly, breaking the silence. "The news of Danzo's death and the timing of Hinata's disappearance couldn't be a coincidence."

Kiba looked heartbroken. "But what could that Uchiha possibly want with our Hinata?"

"It doesn't matter." Shino murmured. "Just leave your emotions out of this. We need to focus on finding her, most importantly."

Tsunade sighed, frowning deeply. "Indeed, Danzo is dead. There was a mass break-out from one of the highest level security prisons in the Leaf village. A single deadly needle was found in the necks of all the ANBU killed. The needles had been laced with a purple poison we're familiar being associated with the Akatsuki's Puppet Master, Sasori. However, the perpetrator was nowhere to be seen on site, of course. And Danzo wasn't killed by any of those needles."

"He was just… dead. He'd suffered no injuries at all. And his bandages had been exposed to show that he had Sharingan implants in his arms and right eye. His headquarters will now be raided and his ANBU division will be shut down permanently." Neji explained.

"Don't tell me it's a coincidence that both Hinata and Itachi disappear at the same time." Kiba bit out.

"So, you think it is Itachi that is responsible for Hinata's disappearance?" Sakura asked the Hokage tentatively.

Tsunade had a seething look in her eyes. She snapped her fingers and five masked ANBU appeared in a _poof _of smoke.

"Itachi is to be executed on site. Spread the message." She ordered fiercely.

* * *

Itachi beheld the sleeping beauty before him. Her flawless features bewildered him on another level completely, and her quiet breathing in small falls calmed his world. She didn't move. It was like her whole existence was frozen in time.

It was about time someone knew his greatest burden—and weakness.

Itachi was well aware that the Leaf would be after him—and Hinata. However, he was not worried. They wouldn't be able to find them. Not unless they caught Sasori's trail and actually managed to torture Itachi's location out of the emotionless puppet.

Not a chance—

"H-Hello?" Came a soft, quiet female voice.

Itachi's head immediately snapped towards the woman who held his heart in her hands, his pulse racing slightly above normal. Anyone observing would've missed the almost imperceptible look of panic that flashed across the handsome man's face before his usual mask of nonchalance took over.

"Hinata, you're awake." Itachi stated flatly.

They were squatting in the apartment of one of his previous client's. Who happened to be dead. Had been for a while now. He had been one of Itachi's most trustworthy clients.

"Don't stress yourself. We're safe. This is an apartment the Akatsuki members use occasionally when they're on missions in the Hidden Stone village. It's hidden by my genjutsu."

Hinata was sitting up in a double-sized bed with fluffy pillows. She looked down at herself. She was still wearing her clothes from the Inn mission. She must have fainted—wait—

"Sasuke?"

Itachi's expression didn't change as he explained, "The Eternal Sharingan was controlling my younger brother. That wasn't him when he hurt you." Itachi came closer to her, and at first Hinata wanted to move away, disappear into nothing, but there was something silently compelling about his presence. This was the man who had talked to her in her mind, had trained her and now rescued her…

Itachi sat on the bed and stared back into her innocent translucent eyes. A silent question hung between them in the air. What now?

Hinata immediately felt guilty for being such a burden. "Thank you for saving me, Itachi—"

Without any warning whatsoever, Itachi reached out to caress her cheek gently.

Hinata stilled, startled by how warm his hands felt. "Itachi…"

The Uchiha prodigy sighed, closing his eyes as he let go. "Hinata. You are special. You make me feel different whenever I'm around you. It's easy for a person like me to forget what it means to be human."

This was the most that Itachi had ever admitted to anyone. Even as a child, no one could seem to get him to open up to them. It wasn't his fault.

Hinata felt her cheeks heating and her stomach filling with butterflies. "Itachi, I didn't realise…" She muttered, wide-eyed.

Itachi took one look at her before laughing quietly. It was the purest and warmest sound she'd ever heard; was she the only person to have heard the infamous Itachi laugh?

"Don't apologise. I didn't choose to respond to you in this way."

He immediately realised that he was giving himself away too much. He was a calculated killer. He was a murder. A spy.

But this was the only time in his life that he was allowed to make mistakes. "I appreciate you may not return my feelings. However, I feel an ingrained instinct to protect you and be with you. I cannot explain it."

Itachi turned away for a moment; but when he turned back, his eyes seemed more full of emotion.

Hinata folded her hands nervously. "Ano..."

Itachi took her hands and gently held them out towards him. Before kissing her skin, allowing his soft lips to skirt over each and every hair.

Hinata blushed.

"Itachi… I can't deny my attraction to you either."

The Uchiha genius almost froze. He could not help but stare back at Hinata without moving his position.

"But any relationship you could have with me is doomed to fail."

Hinata just smiled softly. Her presence was just so calming and pleasant. Itachi didn't know how he'd managed existing up until now without his queen in his life.

"You are always promising to protect me… and you do. Along with the other lives around you. You don't seem like the cold-hearted murderer everyone claims you to be… I trust you." Hinata said, hardening her resolve with determination.

"I am not sure if the Shinobi world we live in today is designed for people to become close to one another emotionally," Hinata continued. "However, I don't see anything wrong in us caring for one another. I don't want you to be alone."

Itachi let his hands flow through Hinata's beautiful, silky indigo hair. His eyes trailed down to her lips, and he leaned forward to swiftly capture them with his own, savouring the seductive feel and softness of her mouth and tongue as he pinned her body against his and claimed what was his.

Itachi let his hands wonder to feel the body of his queen… she was indeed a bewitching woman who had a blossoming curvy body hiding behind those modest, baggy clothes. It was intoxicating him.

When they broke apart for air, Itachi admired the pretty features of her blushing face. Her long elegant eyelashes, her smooth pale skin and small, petite face.

"I admire your spirit, Hinata. You are very strong. Even if you refuse to admit it." Itachi said. He respected and admired her. And he meant every word.

Hinata didn't respond. She simply nodded quietly. "Alright. I think I'm going to take a shower now."

Itachi nodded, smirking slightly. "We'll do some training this week. You should at least get a week's worth of training from me before returning to the Leaf."

Although Hinata knew in the back of her mind that everyone back home would be worrying right now that she hadn't returned yet, another part of her just wanted to spend some quality time with the man she loved.

* * *

"Go. Away." Sasuke uttered for the fortieth time. His anger was starting to boil over to the point where he considered the possibility of having to explain the sudden and unexplained death of the rabbit-masked ANBU shadowing his every step.

"I am not permitted to leave your side. I have orders to make sure you're kept in line. After losing control and injuring Naruto Uzumaki during your last mission, you cannot be trusted."

"What a surprise." Sasuke snorted. "Now get out of my business, or you'll contract the Uchiha curse." Sasuke joked sarcastically.

Although, there was an element of truth to that sentiment. He'd gladly give up the Eternal Sharingan to anyone who would willingly subject themselves to being its puppet. It was a pain in the ass.

Sasuke walked away until he couldn't see the ANBU member in sight and picked a quiet bench in the unwinding village. It was nearly evening and the streets of the Leaf were unusually quiet; word must have gotten around to the civilians of the mass prison break-out; those pitiful souls were too scared to come outside until the chaos had died down a little. Really, Sasuke couldn't blame them.

Not with a walking psycho like him on the loose.

Sasuke tried to empty his mind and found himself staring into nothingness. Yet the persistent thoughts of the atrocities he'd achieved during the Inn mission returned. He'd injured Naruto to the point that his leg supports were permanently damaged—Naruto couldn't walk again of his own free will, and it would be expensive and take a long time before new leg mechanics were made for him. He was imaginably extremely pissed at Sasuke right now.

The thing that bothered Sasuke the most was how easily he'd lost control... he simply couldn't remember what could've triggered him to do those things. The mafia weren't difficult opponents—they weren't trained shinobi, after all. He honestly couldn't remember how the incident had unravelled… when he thought back to that day, his mind went blank.

As for Hinata… Hinata was now Itachi's, as far as he was concerned. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, tensing his fists as he thought about how much he'd love to get another chance at killing that bastard. Sasuke had hated Itachi since he was eight years old and that was never going to change. The day Itachi made the horrifying choice to eradicate their Clan had turned his own younger brother against him.

But Sasuke would get Hinata back. One way or another. He would never let her go without a proper fight. Especially not to his twisted older brother.

She meant more to him than she would ever mean to Itachi.

However, whatever had happened when he lost control, he knew she'd seen him at his worst…

A stray cat suddenly bounded out from one of the bins and dashed up to two pairs of sandals that belonged to a lonely, brooding Uchiha. It stared up at Sasuke with its wide brown eyes and meowed loudly.

"Go get some food from the bins. I haven't got any." Sasuke said irritably.

Grudgingly, after a few minutes of a death glaring contest with the cat, Sasuke picked it up and decided to take it home with him to the Uchiha compound. Give it some milk. Maybe then it would leave him alone. If not… well, he didn't get many visitors from anyone anyway.

"I'll name you Milo. I don't care if you're a girl."

When it purred back innocently, Sasuke couldn't help but smile slightly.

* * *

It was a misty morning in the Hidden Stone village. And even mistier in the location that Itachi had chosen for them to train.

There was no announcement as they ran at each other and exchanged blows, dodging and evading each other's attacks in a fast-moving blur. The naked eye couldn't hope to comprehend the amount of hand signs the Uchiha prodigy produced, or the intricacy and efficiency of the Hyuuga heiress's signature bloodline-limit.

"You're too slow." Itachi said, dodging Hinata's strikes with ease and blocking the kick she futilely tried to aim at his abdomen. He gripped her waist and pulled her towards him as he stared straight into her eyes silently.

"Itachi…"

The Uchiha genius blinked once before smiling and placing a fleeting kiss against her neck. He enjoyed feeling the sensation of her resulting shudder as he slowly and tortuously pulled his lips away from her skin to meet her gaze fully once again.

"… tell me the truth." Hinata finished firmly, unfazed. Granted, she had no idea what truth she wanted from him—all she knew was that Itachi was hiding something from her.

Itachi did not expect to hear this. "Later. Let's spar some more first."

After a few hours, having trained until they were sweating out of areas one would've thought sweat couldn't exist, they found themselves submerged completely naked in a misty hot springs.

The Hidden Stone village was known for their mysterious hot springs. Legends depicted ghosts emerging out of the norm, to scare guests who were relaxing from long journeys out of the springs.

Ghosts were the last thing on Hinata's mind as she marvelled at Itachi in wonder. Granted, only the top half of his muscular body was on display, but even seeing just that caused the insides of her stomach to melt into mush and a fierce blush to occupy her face. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back slightly, his posture completely relaxed, as he spread out his arms against the bank.

"You asked me for the truth. And I will tell you. My mind is clear right now." Itachi said. "Be prepared."

When Itachi opened his dark obsidian eyes, Hinata found herself looking back into the face of a handsome young man. She couldn't understand why he would choose someone like her. He was far more superior compared to her, in more ways than she felt comfortable with. Nevertheless, Hinata felt her anxieties easing away as Itachi graced her with a small smile.

"I am prepared for anything you want to tell me, Itachi." Hinata said quietly. She brought her fist up to her chest under the tantalisingly warm waters of the spring. Her head and neck were the only things exposed, the steam swirling from the surface of the spring hiding her body underneath.

Itachi slowly closed his eyes. "I was not responsible for making the Kyuubi Container disabled."

A moment of compete silence absorbed the atmosphere in the forest as Hinata processed his words.

"You really aren't responsible for incapacitating Naruto's legs, rendering him unable to walk?"

"No," Itachi admitted seriously. His eyes darkened, a hateful quality defining them. "There was something that happened during my fight with Sasuke the moment the Kyuubi Container arrived."

Hinata shuddered. More so to Itachi's term of address for Naruto than anything—it kind of scared her. She knew he had been a member of the Akatsuki from a young age, but she just couldn't help but feel that this was how the other Akatsuki members liked to refer to Naruto too, as if he wasn't a human-being and just their objective to capture.

Itachi continued, his eyes closing once again. "Even I don't really remember what happened at the time. But it couldn't be a coincidence that my brother now has an additional malevolent eye technique that he didn't have before."

Hinata nodded along, her brows furrowed. "You think someone else may have… done that…"

"Someone implanted the Eternal Sharingan into Sasuke's eyes and I want to find out who." Itachi said in a chillingly cold voice, his eyes promising torture.

Hinata simply couldn't handle that expression on Itachi's face. So she came forward tentatively, her hands clenching the necklace around her neck as she stopped a few metres in front of him.

Itachi seemed to immediately snap out of his dark thoughts as he finally regarded Hinata, who brought out a hand to rest against his shoulder. He barely recognised the gesture because he was too busy admiring the droplets of water magnified in his woman's eyelashes, and how her soaked hair clung to her face, framing it against her smooth skin. His eyes drifted lower down and stopped at her neck, the only other thing exposed from the water.

It was frightening how intense his sudden desire to tug her body against his was, and feel every inch of her against him. But Itachi closed his eyes for a moment and told himself to control his sexual desires. He was not an animal.

Hinata smiled back at Itachi, blushing embarrassedly as she let go of his shoulder. She was not aware of any of the thoughts going through his mind, but at least she could now see that he no longer harboured that dark hateful expression.

Itachi continued. "Yes. It's highly likely someone interfered with the battle, rendering me with memory loss over what happened and implanting my brother with new eyes. They also harmed the Uzumaki boy when he assumedly tried to protect Sasuke. I don't have any idea who could've done all that. I tried to get some information out of Danzo before I ended him but it didn't work. When I tried to read his mind, it was like there was a chakra barrier preventing me from extracting any information. Damn him."

Hinata brought her hands to her chest under the water worriedly. "Why would whoever it was want to give Sasuke the Eternal Sharingan?"

Itachi had a blank expression. "The Eternal Sharingan has a mind of its own and can control the user if they are weak in spirit and susceptible to giving into evil."

Hinata furrowed her brows in confusion. "When Sasuke attacked me, his eyes were normal… no Sharingan activated.

Itachi pondered for a moment. "He may have been overusing it beforehand to detonate the bombs in an urgent emergency. The overuse of his bloodline-limit would've drained him, and the actual Eternal Sharingan disappeared from his eyes but had an even stronger influence on his mind. Worse case scenario, Sasuke will go too far and lose his mind forever to the Eternal Sharingan which will take over him completely and irreversibly."

Hinata shuddered even though the waters were keeping her body toasty warm. She noticed the waters rippling and shifting as Itachi moved towards her, his handsome face calm and mysterious.

Itachi's strong hands rested against her shoulders. He was gazing deeply into her eyes as she leaned forward right into his touch, straight into his awaiting arms.

Their lips connected in a passionate greeting, and Hinata almost drowned in the tenderness of Itachi's mouth and caresses. He brought her out of the water with his arms, and let his hands fall against her waist as his lips smothered hers, sampling her taste. Itachi tried to calm the fire igniting in his heart; her chest was flush against his and he couldn't ever remember feeling this close to paradise.

Hinata's mind was lost; she was wrapped inside Itachi's firm build and felt safe and cherished for the first time in her life as he hungrily tasted her, and she tasted him back. She let her hands rest against his strong chest and he guided her tongue against his before moving away to bite her neck.

"Kiss me," Itachi ordered, his masculine voice sending shivers down her spine. Hinata smiled shyly, pressing a fleeting peck against his steadfast beating heart. She barely felt any shame or embarrassment at being seen naked by him, or touched by him. Somehow, she knew Itachi would never disrespect her or violate her body. As she thought this, she felt his hands slowly making their way to fondle her breasts. Itachi's name left Hinata's mouth in a moan, letting him know of the pleasure she felt.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both short of breath and somehow more soaked from the water of the stream, although Hinata barely noticed the rising water levels.

Itachi pulled her against him and they embraced each other for a few silent moments, just staring into each other's eyes. The birds were chirping quietly in the distance and the only thing that mattered was being close to each other; they were alone and no one was there to stop them.

"I was ordered to kill my own Clan."

Hinata stilled inside Itachi's arms, her eyes going wide in shock.

Itachi chuckled, stroking her wet hair out of her face tenderly before letting go of her. He got out of the hot spring, wrapping a towel around his waist. His dark obsidian eyes suddenly lost all semblance of emotion.

"At the age of thirteen I already knew I wanted to do everything I could to protect the brother I love and my beloved village. In return, both Sasuke and my village now hate me and view me as a murderer. Right now, if I set foot in the Leaf, I will be executed on site. However, I do not blame them."

Hinata could barely move, so she stayed in the springs as she watched Itachi, flabbergasted. She had always felt that there was something more to Itachi, ever since the very first time she spoke to him at the hospital. Growing up, she'd learnt to fear his name and regard him as a criminal, and didn't know any better than to believe the many stories about him.

But now that she knew the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, she felt pity for Itachi. She knew he would not appreciate her sympathy—after all, a long time had passed and he had since grown to reconcile with his actions and live with the unimaginable pain of regret for what he'd done. So she forced herself to be strong. Itachi had opened himself up to her and made himself vulnerable by entrusting her with his darkest secret. She was glad that he trusted her enough to tell her.

However, Hinata had to know:

"Am I the only person who knows the truth about the Uchiha massacre, Itachi?"

There was something helpless about the way Itachi looked at her now. His dark eyes were weary and tired as he stood at the bank, watching her silently.

"Yes, you're the only living person who knows. Danzo was the only other person who knew, but now he's dead. I acted as his double spy many years ago and I let him know that there was going to be an uprising from the Uchiha's. He ordered me to annihilate my Clan for the good of my village and I obeyed."

"Do not tell anyone about the truth of my Clan, Hinata. I trust you'll promise to keep it secret." Hinata looked down, understanding that even though Itachi had killed his brethren to save the village, his sins were still unforgiveable. He'd only mercifully spared his little brother's life because he couldn't bring himself to kill Sasuke.

"They'll kill me if I return to the Leaf village." Itachi continued.

Hinata felt like getting out of the hot springs now. The mood was no longer relaxing. Solemn. Dying.

When Hinata was close to the edge, Itachi reached out a hand towards her to help her out. Hinata looked up questioningly before accepting his hand, already knowing he was going to say something next that she was not going to like:

"Hinata, join the Akatsuki with me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whoa Itachi….

What did you guys all think?! How did you find the romance scene? How should Hinata respond to Itachi's Akatsuki invite?

MOST IMPORTANTLY—who should Hinata end up with?! O.O Ahhhhhhhh! Too much, too much! The poll on my profile is still up guys…. Ultimately, it could decide… but it's too early times now, I guess. :D

Thank you all so much for all your welcomed responses! It really motives me to write :)

**See you later! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** I wish you all a Happy New Year! And this update is my present to you all on this New Year's Eve! I hope you all enjoy! :D

Chapter Twelve

Kikyo190

Hinata had a strange feeling in her chest. It came whenever she knew she was about to let someone she cared deeply for down. As Hinata accepted Itachi's outstretched hand, she focused on how warm and anchored to the earth his soft hands felt. She already missed them.

"I won't join the Akatsuki. And I won't stand for you returning to their ranks."

Itachi was momentarily shocked by Hinata's bold declaration, his mask of emotionless cracking for just a second. He stalled, staring back into her translucent eyes steadily.

"Why?"

Hinata wrapped the towel which was resting against the rock around her body securely. She barely noticed the transaction from getting out of the water completely exposed, to coming fully covered again; perhaps, because she was too preoccupied by her conflicting emotions.

Hinata met Itachi's gaze with unwavering resolve.

"No, Itachi… as much as I want to be with you, I cannot go against my village and join the Akatsuki. And I can't leave Sasuke… not now… he… he needs me." Hinata finished, with much difficulty.

The silence between them was deadly. Itachi looked unsurprised. Yet inside he felt heartbroken. He knew the risks of putting himself and his desires out in the open so irrationally. He had been foolish. He wasn't allowed to live a normal life with the person he cherished most deeply. Not in this life.

Itachi's mouth lifted in a miniature smile. "This is a shrewd world. We are all expendable if we outlast our usefulness. I have nowhere else to go but to return to the Akatsuki and continue looking out for the Leaf village from there. They are the only ones left who actually acknowledge my existence without hate and spite."

Each of his words was like a stab to Hinata's fragile heart. What about her? Hadn't she shown that she actually cared about him despite everything? But what did it matter, if she chose not to follow him in the end?

Itachi gestured for her to follow him inside the apartment. He reached the tatami sliding doors first, which had lavish painted sakura petals decorating it. Hinata turned back, noticing that there was a koi pond beside the hot springs and marvelled at all the colourful fish swimming inside. This place must have cost Itachi's deceased client a fortune to buy. And now his home was being used by the Akatsuki members as a rendezvous point.

As Hinata followed Itachi, who had his back to her as he led her inside, she wondered whether they'd encounter any of the Akatsuki members while they stayed here for a short time. She still remembered the day she and Sasuke encountered Sasori like it was yesterday, causing chills to run down her spine.

* * *

Sasuke felt more than heard Sakura trespassing on the soil of the Uchiha Compound. Milo was feeling especially playful today, and jumped out of the window of Sasuke's room, ready to greet their only guest. This was Sakura's second visit in the whole day. The first time she came was in the morning, to bring him some food, a salty miso soup, as if that was going to make him warm up to her.

It was unnerving that his former teammate felt the need to constantly check-up on him. Why couldn't she just leave him alone like everyone else? Even the Inuzuka boy and his quiet Aburame teammate had stopped threatening to hold Sasuke responsible if Hinata didn't return soon. And Naruto was too shaken up to look Sasuke in the face properly after he'd lost control and hurt him on their mission. Sasuke also had a feeling that Naruto cared for Hinata in a strange way, and resented that he hadn't been there for her when she had needed him.

"It's a nice day to go for a long walk. C'mon, Sasuke-kun, it's New Year's Eve." Sakura's annoying voice and pink head popped around his bedroom door. She forced a smile. "I even brought you a bento."

Dark obsidian eyes regarded his intruder unconvincingly. "I'm going to be meditating later. Leave now."

Milo gave an indignant meow of disapproval at her owner, and Sasuke faltered for a moment in shame, before remembering he who he was—not a softie—and resuming his usual scowl. "You can take the cat with you too."

"Oh," Sakura said, looking down at the indignant light brown cat. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed. "How am I supposed to know? It's a stray I found on the streets. I don't like cats anyway."

"Alright," Sakura agreed. But when she went to pick up Milo, the cat let out a high pitched meow and bolted straight back to Sasuke stubbornly. The Uchiha avenger let out a slight smile. At least there was one creature in the world that wouldn't ever abandon him.

Sakura turned to leave before stopping suddenly. "Look, Sasuke. I'm only doing this because I care about you." She looked like she was about to confess something, her emerald eyes frantic. "Sasuke, I can't live without you."

Sasuke sighed, looking away from her face and out of his bedroom window. With a sigh, Sasuke forced himself up, wincing because his body was still healing from all the shit that had happened to it lately. When he reached Sakura, he placed a calming hand on her shoulder. If only he could smile along with the gesture, he'd seem like a normal guy. But Sasuke was anything but that.

"I know." Sasuke uttered. "However, I cannot accept your feelings towards me."

Sakura shook her head sadly. "It's Hinata, isn't it?"

Sasuke simply ignored her and left Sakura alone in his room with Milo. He needed to get some fresh air. Clear his head.

Because he was beginning to have second thoughts about his illogical emotions towards the gentle Hyuuga girl. Sakura seemed to always be there for him when he needed someone to distract him from himself.

And Hinata was not.

* * *

Itachi was adorned in a plain black yukata, his regal features making him look exactly like the true heir to the Uchiha Clan. His fearsome Clan which had a violent history and was unmatched to none, or so it was believed.

Hinata watched him as he sharpened his kunai knives, one after the other, like it was nothing. His dark hair went past his high cheekbones, stopping at his neck in a sleek dip. Hinata had always had a liking for men with long hair; although Itachi's hair was not as long as a Hyuuga's, like her father Hiashi, the Head of the Clan, there was still an undeniable element of masculinity to him.

Should Hinata ignore her heart and follow her mind, which told her that if she followed her selfish dreams, she would be betraying her friends, family… and Sasuke?

Hinata turned to look at the ground with conflicting emotions.

"You know, I don't mind if you return to my brother. As long as you never forget me."

At the sound of Itachi's voice, Hinata looked up, only to feel his hand cupping her chin and slowly raising her face to meet his. They were both kneeling on small eloquent cushions, a wide table with Itachi's weapons in front of them.

"I would actually rather be closer by my brother's side but my status as a rogue ninja won't allow that. Also, our relationship is broken and he will never trust me again. I need you to take care of him and make sure he keeps himself in control. In the meantime, I'll try to make sense of who did this to Sasuke."

Hinata nervously fiddled with her index fingers. "Itachi, you're so well-planned and calculated… but is this really the life you've always wanted?"

Itachi laughed deeply into her hand. Hinata could feel the vibrations of his laughter tingling all the way down her arm to her elbow, which made her arm feel strange. She pulled a face, retracting her arm. She was trying her best to be sincere… why wasn't he taking anything she said seriously? Hinata could never have imagined that Itachi had such a… complex personality…

All thoughts of indignation faded away when Hinata met Itachi's gaze and saw the intensity in his inky cobalt eyes. She was mesmerised by the two peculiar deep tear-troughs on his face, lines like teardrops cutting sharply from his eyes to his cheeks, like he'd been weeping all his life. She distantly heard him dropping his kunai and felt him resting his hand on her hip. Hinata felt herself leaning in towards Itachi like a magnet attracted to its polar opposite, without him even saying a word for her to come closer to him.

As soon as their lips touched, Itachi seemed to wake up and take full control of their positions, his hands firmly against her hips and his mouth cherishing hers like he was hungry for more than she could ever give him…

"Oh, look at what we have here, yeah. Two beautiful lovebirds."

* * *

By the end of the day, Sasuke and Sakura were getting along with each other much better than before. When Sasuke returned, after disappearing from the compound for a few hours, Sakura was still there, waiting for him in his room in silence. He didn't immediately order her to leave, and dare he say, he kind of liked her presence somewhat. Even _he_ didn't want to be alone on New Year's Eve. She could be annoying sometimes, but at least Sakura's big-headedness distracted him from himself and the darkness within him.

"Let's sit outside. You've been in my room all day doing nothing." Sasuke relented, waiting for her reaction.

Sakura just shrugged and got up, stroking Milo's fluffy head once more.

They were sitting on a bench in the Uchiha compound, in an eerily quiet backstreet with a dirt-path road in front of them which winded into nothingness. There were fireworks setting off in the distance but the sound of the exuberant explosions was dim compared to the distance and isolation of the Uchiha compound. The merry patterns they made in the sky were like bright pin-points, flashing every now and again. The two of them felt surreal and separated from the real world, sitting alone far away from their friends and families and the celebrations. When Sakura finally spoke up, breaking the silence, her bright emerald eyes were gazing at something in the far distance, away from Sasuke's expectant face.

"You know, I really hated you at the beginning. When you were brought back to the Leaf and Naruto also came back handicapped along with you, I was convinced Team Seven would never be the same again. Especially when you refused to cooperate with us. So I spent a lot of time with Naruto, making sure he had company, considering what he was going through. But now that I'm in this place, I realise how lonely you must feel. This place feels exactly like—_death_."

"Glad you noticed." Sasuke commented, without any hint of sarcasm in his voice. His onyx eyes looked up at the bright moon, not a single hint of emotion flickering in them, like they had died out long ago.

Perhaps Sasuke had been wrong. Hinata had been a woman he had always wanted but could never have.

He turned to Sakura, gripping her hand gently. "Everything works out in the end. After my brother killed everyone in our Clan except me, for a long time I wondered why I deserved to live and why I was still alive. No one understood the pain I was going through until it was too late. By then, all the goodness in me had disappeared and here sits the by-product of what I have become now."

Sakura felt tears streaming down her face as Sasuke stood up and let go of her hand.

He had his back to her as he spoke. "Don't worry about Team Seven. Things aren't meant to remain the same for a reason. My goal in life now is to kill Itachi and restore my Clan. That is my New Year's resolution."

Sakura nearly choked on the air. "What kind of New Year's resolution is that? Is that a joke?"

He didn't respond.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said in concern, "What's wrong?"

When he turned around, she was not prepared to see the doomed lotus-shaped tomoe in his frightening ruby eyes.

"She's here." Sasuke announced.

"Who?" Sakura asked. But when she looked around, no one else was there.

They were completely alone.

* * *

Itachi suddenly broke away from Hinata's lips and regarded Deidara, his Sharingan fully activated.

He couldn't believe Deidara had entered the apartment without Itachi noticing. Itachi regarded Deidara in confusion for a few moments before—

_Poof!_ A second Akatsuki member appeared in the room out of thin air.

"Hey everyone, Tobi is here! Wooohooo!" The orange-masked man declared exuberantly.

Now Itachi understood how Deidara had escaped his notice so easily. Tobi must've teleported him inside the room with his strange technique which even Itachi couldn't understand fully. Regardless, that sort of interruption wouldn't be happening again.

"Why are you here?" Itachi demanded flatly, standing up in front of Hinata so that she was out of their view. His cobalt eyes were cold and unyielding.

"We could say the same thing, yeah! You were supposed to be back at the base ages ago! We were sent to come looking for you, yeah!"

Tobi piped up happily, "I'm sooo excited! Please introduce us to your new friend, Itachi! Go on!"

Itachi coolly warned, "She is not to be discussed, and you will not mention her to Pain, is that clear?"

_Was Pain the leader of the Akatsuki?_ Hinata wondered silently, peering at the two peculiar Akatsuki members from behind Itachi's back.

"Is that a threat, yeah?" Deidara said indignantly. "You're asking for a fight with the wrong person, un!"

But Deidara shrunk away as soon as he saw the tomoe in Itachi's eyes shifting to project the Mangekyo Sharingan. Hinata had a feeling Deidara was too frightened to have a taste of Itachi's merciless wrath just yet.

"I thought not." Itachi said, closing his eyes and his lips rising in a bitter smile. "Get out of my way. I'm free to live my own life and make my own decisions. I'll return to the base by the end of the week if I'm needed."

"Wise words." Tobi said, his voice losing all its cheerfulness from before. Deidara scoffed, crossing his arms and walking out abruptly, but the orange-masked ninja remained where he was standing casually.

Hinata suddenly felt like she was being watched. From the empty eye hole on his mask. The hairs on her neck stood on end and she couldn't seem to place how uneasy he made he feel all of a sudden.

Itachi and Tobi. It was like the two were alone, as a weird exchange of ninjutsu-telepathic communication ensued. Hinata had no idea of what was transgressing between them as she watched them glare at each other in silence, unmoving.

_I don't trust you and I don't believe you are who you say you are. I'll be watching you. _Itachi told Tobi, by means of his Sharingan.

Tobi laughed scornfully. _A lot of people in this world aren't who they say they are. But if you're looking in my direction, you're looking in the wrong place. _He laughed once more before vanishing from the room completely.

Itachi was shocked. He actually believed that Tobi wasn't lying about not being involved in this situation.

Tobi hadn't been the one to implant the Eternal Sharingan into Sasuke's eyes. But then who?

While Itachi knew of Tobi's real identity, he had agreed not to expose him to anyone just yet.

"Come on, let's see the fireworks outside." Itachi stated, turning back to Hinata.

The Hyuuga heiress still appeared shaken up from the sudden appearance of his Akatsuki teammates.

Itachi brought her soft hands to his lips and placed a fleeting kiss against her skin. "Don't worry. I will always protect you, Hinata. I'll never let anything bad happen to you."

Hinata smiled, blushing. "I-Itachi—"

He cut her off before she could finish. "I want you to get changed into the new kimono I bought especially for you, Hinata."

A few hours later, Hinata was adorned in a beautiful crimson kimono which was patterned with golden butterflies streaming down her waist, with slits down the sides to show off her long slender legs. Itachi thought the stunning kimono looked perfect on her, radiating her feminine features and causimg her rosy cheeks to stand out, as they walked side by side through the colourful New Year's festivities and celebrations in the streets of the Hidden Stone village. Itachi couldn't take his eyes away from her. Neither could most of the men around them, it seemed.

As they passed by a vendor selling zodiac merchandise, a woman said out loud, "You two make a delightful couple! You'd better hurry up and make beautiful babies!"

Itachi's face heated up suddenly; he couldn't ask for any better future than to have Hinata as his wife and bearing his children. Of course, only if she would have him.

Hinata simply giggled in embarrassment at the old lady's fantasies, completely unaware of Itachi's secret thoughts.

Subconsciously, they found themselves moving away from the loud celebrations and found a peaceful spot to view the bright, mesmerising fireworks dotting the sky.

Hinata felt weightless; carefree; worriless. She wasn't thinking about her family and friends back in the Leaf, but rather about the special man standing beside her, looking at the sky pensively.

"What are you thinking about?" Hinata queried softly, nothing suspicious in her tone at all as a soft smile lit up her features, making them even more charming if that were possible. Her long midnight hair looked darker in the evening light, framing her small face and her long dark eyelashes fluttered slightly in the air.

"I love you, Hinata."

Her heart stopped. She had never heard Itachi say those words to her before. Ever.

"I love you too, Itachi." Hinata found herself saying back, minuscule tears leaving her eyes.

Immediately, Itachi wiped them away and pulled her smaller build against his chest firmly, like he would never let her go. To anyone.

The romantic atmosphere was further encapsulated by the blinding fireworks setting off far above their heads into the sky above.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"My New Year's resolution is to be with you forever, Hinata."

* * *

**Author's Note: **What did you think guys? It's starting to look like something might be going on between Sasuke and Sakura…! Wow, I'll be very impressed if anyone is able to already foresee what events are heading this way in the story…! This confusing love triangle is about to get even stickier! No pairing will be safe! Anyone have any idea who the baddie is? And no, it's not Tobi, Tobi is innocent! :P

**Hope you all have a Happy New Year! :D**

**See you next year!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Mature language.

Chapter Thirteen

Kikyo190

Sasuke and Sakura woke up in bed together the next morning. It was strange. Sakura never went back to her apartment after the New Year's celebrations the previous night. She didn't want to leave Sasuke alone all by himself after seeing him acting so paranoid. He hadn't refused her offer to stay with him for the night either.

They had an unusual experience during the middle of the night. The pinkette noticed Sasuke seizing up—exactly like he was being strangled—and he broke out into a cold sweat, continually referencing that "woman" between gargled breaths.

This immediately forced Sakura's medical ninja skills to kick in and she firmly resuscitated him, beating his chest sharply to make him breathe again.

She may have saved his life.

However, when Sasuke came back to, he couldn't seem to remember what had caused him to have an episode like that and went straight back to sleep, leaving his arm slinking loosely over her waist.

Sakura replayed in her mind the moments that had blown her mind away just hours ago—the things they had been doing to each other before turning in for the night. It all seemed so sudden. She had suspicions about Sasuke's sudden interest in her being linked to that weak Hyuuga girl. It had taken her all her life to finally make him see her as a potential lover—and finally claim her as his.

It wasn't real love, but it hadn't just been casual sex either. They felt a faint connection to each other. She was sure of that.

It was now morning and Sasuke turned to face her, a smirk rising on his handsome face. "You were noisier than I had expected."

Heat rose to Sakura's cheeks as she thumped Sasuke's toned chest and pulled the sheets to cover up her body, ignoring him as he laughed at her predicament. "No I wasn't."

Sasuke had also felt a connection with Sakura the previous night. And he wasn't ready to ignore that.

He'd do anything in his power to forget about Hinata completely.

Even if it meant trying to convince himself he liked a woman who wasn't her, didn't sound like her or smell like her. Sakura wasn't his ideal type, but Sasuke knew she cared for him blindly, which meant she was easy to manipulate, but at the same time she would never give up on him. And Sasuke couldn't understand why he liked that so much.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said drowsily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before pressing her body closer to him. Sasuke didn't move away. "You're not thinking about _her_, are you?"

"No." Sasuke clarified, shooting Sakura a warning look. "Even if I was, it's none of your business. My emotions in general are private so there's no point trying to snoop around."

Sakura smiled mischievously, poking his solid chest. "Fine by me, I guess. I finally get to be with my Sasuke-kun after all."

Sasuke still had strong feelings for Hinata. He'd be lying to himself if he told himself otherwise. Even as he had fucked Sakura the previous night, he couldn't stop imagining Hinata being in her place instead, and it just wasn't enough. Sasuke suddenly felt like tearing the whole house down. No matter what he did, _Itachi_ would always take away what belonged to him.

If only Sasuke knew Hinata would be coming back for him, perhaps he wouldn't have led Sakura on this far. And in the process, perhaps allowed his heart to have feelings for another woman.

* * *

Itachi was adorned in his Akatsuki cloak. Somehow, seeing him dressed like that, to Hinata it almost seemed like he was a completely different person. The daunting colours of red clouds and the mysterious pitch black background made Itachi look like a murderer. A member of the most feared organisation known to the Ninja World.

A week had already passed. Time had frozen for Hinata and Itachi in their own secret world, which had consisted of happiness, peace and merely enjoying each other's presences innocently.

"Take this with you. I made you a bento with some sweet potatoes, tomatoes and rice." Hinata said, handing the bag out to Itachi earnestly. She was a moderately good cook and hoped he would enjoy the food during his journey.

When he didn't immediately take it, and only remained standing there, staring at her face blankly as if trying to remember every detail which was impossible because there was too much to remember, Itachi finally shut his onyx eyes, frowning.

Hinata's brows furrowed in concern. "What's wrong, Itachi?"

His lips rose in a bittersweet smile. "I already know I'll… miss your presence when I go back to the Akatsuki base and you return to the Leaf village." He murmured, with much difficulty. For some reason, being around Hinata made the infamous Itachi Uchiha disarm his defences—telling her how he felt, wherever they were. It was such an unprofessional move on his part and he felt so annoyed with himself for letting their charade of being lovers get so far and… complicated.

"Oh…" Hinata muttered, biting her lip and looking around the small living room frantically, as if searching for the answer to their problems. "Ano…"

"Do you trust me?" Itachi suddenly asked, reaching out for her.

Hinata nodded unsurely, her brows furrowed. "W-Why?"

Itachi gripped her wrist and pulled her closer to him. And with a blink of the eye, they disappeared from the room.

When Hinata reopened her eyes, they were now standing in a beautiful forest, surrounded by foliage and camouflage. Bright colours of golden leaves, chrysanthemums and flaming petals offended her vision everywhere. It was exotic, intricate and mesmerising. The canopy of broad leaves above their heads and around them was full of life.

"This is my favourite spot. Yellows and oranges and reds… all the bright beautiful colours of the seasons." Itachi said, almost as if he was talking to himself. But he wasn't. She was listening to him. She was always listening.

"I came here straight after butchering my Clan. It was here I wept my first tears after the realisation of my actions and the lives I had destroyed. It was the memory of Sasuke's devastated face, my last glimpse of my brother before I left him all alone in this cruel world that cracked me."

Itachi Uchiha was staring up at the sky, his face seemingly carefree from this distance, but there was a severely scarred boy trapped inside of him. He had no emotion displayed on his features but his words rang with the sorrow of his actions.

Hinata finally realised with much embarrassment that she was still gripping onto the front of his cloak tightly, causing it to wrinkle. But Itachi hadn't moved away from her. Perhaps, he had known that he should cherish every moment spent being close by her and the warmth of her soothing presence.

He turned back to her and Hinata gasped at the bittersweet grief she saw in his cobalt eyes before he disappeared from her side—

Hinata's heart stopped, thinking he had gone forever.

_The Leaf village is not far from here. It is just beyond this forest. Home is near, Hinata. This is where you belong._

But then she realised that he was now standing a far distance from her, having teleported himself so that she was out of his reach. Hinata could just about make out his sad face from that far away, and the emptiness in his eyes as if she was a complete stranger to him now.

If only Hinata had known that Itachi had distanced himself from her because he knew that if he had been any closer, he wouldn't have been able to do it, wouldn't have been able to let her go.

The next moment he was gone.

* * *

_The Leaf village is not far from here. It is just beyond this forest. Home is near, Hinata. This is where you belong._

Hinata did not move from the spot where Itachi had left her. Only when raindrops started to fall against her pale skin did she finally wake up. She was still in shock. The reality that he had left her for good finally sank in and Hinata released the tears she had been folding back for days now.

"Sister, you'll catch a cold if you stay out here in the rain too long."

Hinata didn't even hear the voice of the other person speaking to her as she bowed her head in the downpour, her long indigo hair wet and falling forwards to mask her tears.

"Listen, I've been coming here every morning, waiting for you to return. It's better me being the first person to greet you than the ANBU committee sent out to search for your carcass."

Most surprisingly, to both Hanabi and Hinata herself, she started laughing sardonically.

"You don't realise how much I'd actually rather be dead, right now." Hinata said bitterly, finally raising her gaze to meet her sister's concerned translucent eyes.

Hanabi clenched her fists at the sight of her broken sister, but decided to push her rage towards the older Uchiha aside for now. "Forget about him. You're home now. I'll look after you, older sister."

Hinata nodded. She, along with her sister, headed back to the Leaf village.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note: *hands viewers tissues*** How did you guys feel after reading that…? What are all your thoughts?

Poor Itachi… 3 …. and Hinata!

I know this was a shorter chapter than usual, but I think a lot of transitions are taking place, for example the parting of Hinata and Itachi… it's a lot to take in…

I would just like to thank you all so much for all your reviews and feedback! I smile when I read every single review! Your support is much appreciated! :)

Now I must begin my harmless rant… oh, where to begin? xD :P Sasuke is a human being, alright! He is a male, too! Look, he could have feelings for any female… He isn't some cold-hearted character who can't even see when another girl i.e. Sakura cares about him and he admires that! Like any normal guy would! But this story needs some healthy drama anyway! Watch out for more plot twists coming your way! :) :D

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

**See you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! :D Please read this story a bit further before assuming any of the pairing outcomes and getting upset—the picture will be perfectly clear soon! I was so surprised by everyone's reaction to the previous chapter. This story is a **SasuHinaIta** love triangle!

SasuHinaIta

_SasuHinaIta_

SASUHINAITA!

Let's just address this Sasuke/Sakura romance matter… it's a fling! A fling, and nothing more!

At the end of this story, Hinata will end up with either **_Itachi_**** or ****_Sasuke_**. Only one of them.

I think it's because I was watching a romance movie which had a love triangle in it, that has influenced this story slightly… so don't blame me please! I should have used Tenten instead of Sakura… seems like Sakura is very unpopular among you all! :D

Thank you to everyone who is being patient!

Anyway, this story is more than just the romance. I had actually expected everyone to be more emotional towards Hinata and Itachi parting! I hope you all find the upcoming plot interesting! Enjoy!

**Hinata: *acts strong* **Everyone forgive Sasuke, please.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Kikyo190

Hinata braced her hands in front of her chest as she stood before the door to the Hokage's office. Her heart rate quickened as she tried to piece together an explanation for her disappearance in her head.

How could she tell the truth? That she had been in the company of none other than Itachi Uchiha, who was a Wanted ninja and had been ordered to be killed on sight? Hopefully the Hokage would understand that Hinata would never willingly plot against the Leaf village.

She was still trying to get her head around the fact that a piece of her heart had literally been wrenched out of her chest when Itachi left her yesterday. However, Hinata felt no self-pity for herself. She had brought this onto herself, after all.

When she chose Sasuke instead of Itachi. She had told Itachi she would not join the Akatsuki because Sasuke needed her more than Itachi did. Sasuke was probably going insane as he faced unimaginable difficulties with his Eternal Sharingan. She was too kind-hearted to leave him behind forever like that, even if she didn't love him like she loved his older brother. And Hinata's friends and family were all here in the Leaf.

Any relationship she could possibly have with Itachi was fated to end, anyway.

"Is that you, Hinata?" Came an incredulous voice. "You're really back."

It was Naruto. He immediately came towards her in his wheelchair, his bright blue eyes slightly embarrassed and his blonde hair scruffy. He completely forgot to ask her where she'd been all this time or who had kidnapped her. "Eh, I couldn't be bothered to wear the new leg mechanics. So… I guess I'm all wheels for now."

Hinata smiled softly. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about." She said, kindly. "I'm just glad you're alright after our last mission together. It was pretty rough, wasn't it?"

Naruto's eyes darkened. "If I'd known Sasuke would turn on us like that, I would've beaten him up earlier. Anyway, I forgave him for hurting me. That idiot is still my closest friend and I want to help him with whatever he's going through as much as I can. Believe it."

Hinata felt warm inside at hearing Naruto's determined words. She too hoped that Sasuke would be alright.

"Well, I must go and formally let the Hokage know I'm no longer missing." Hinata announced.

Naruto smiled at her, scratching his head as he seemed to remember something, and a broad smile lit up his face, his whole being buzzing.

"The Rookie Nine are meeting for a meal at the Ichiraku ramen restaurant this afternoon. Please come join us! I'll make it _Hinata's welcome back_ meal! Everyone will be there, it'll be fun!"

Hinata laughed nervously. "Alright. I'll be there."

Naruto smiled and waved as he left.

A sudden uneasy feeling overtook Hinata's senses as she placed her hand against the door of the Hokage office.

She was just about to pull down on the handle when someone on the other side opened it for her—

Time seemed to stop as a pair of obsidian eyes met hers.

It was Sasuke.

It was apparent that the Hokage wasn't present in the room. The only other person there apart from Sasuke was Sakura. In fact, Sakura was clinging onto Sasuke's arm like a child, and he wasn't doing anything to make her let go of him.

Hinata suddenly lost her voice. The cold look Sakura greeted her with was not the warm welcoming she had been expecting from one of her closest friends. "Looks like you're finally back." Sakura said flatly. "Well, me and Sasuke-kun were just here to see if Tsunade had any recent missions for us. Guess she's on her day off today. If you wanted to tell her that you're back, you'll have to come another day."

Sasuke, on the other hand, appeared momentarily surprised to see Hinata there, but when Sakura tugged on his arm jealously, he let her lead him out of the office, away from Hinata like she was the plague and would steal Sasuke from Sakura any moment.

As Sasuke passed Hinata's side, they did not exchange a single word to one another until Sasuke was far out of sight. Hinata remained standing completely paralysed, trying to comprehend what had changed about them. Something seemed to be different. Had there perhaps been something going on between Sasuke and Sakura while she had been missing? Regardless, it did not bother Hinata. She ignored the stab wound that she felt in her chest as she remembered that she was not alone. At this moment, Itachi was probably thinking about her, and so was she thinking about him too, wherever he was.

* * *

Later that day, Hinata found herself in the training grounds, ventilating her emotions of anger, confusion and hopelessness. Was she really not allowed to be with the man she loved, or be happy?

The target dummy's heat shot off as Hinata used her Gentle Fist technique. She barely noticed until she went to strike again, and thin air met her palm instead of the familiar straw.

She had to talk to Sasuke somehow. Maybe she should tell him the truth she'd learnt about the massacre of his Clan. Itachi had made her promise not to tell anyone but it was just so screwed up.

Should Hinata try to communicate to Sasuke that his brother was still suffering even today for what he'd been ordered to do? Itachi couldn't be there to tell Sasuke himself. But he at least deserved to finally be forgiven by his younger brother whom hated him with every fibre of his being.

With a quiet sigh, Hinata eased her panting and remembered that Naruto had invited her to Ichiraku ramen for her welcome back meal. For some reason, she was not looking forward to it.

Looking up at the sky, with the sun shining high above, she decided to go back home and get changed before making her way to the meal.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had finally managed to get Sakura to leave him in peace so that he could have some alone time. He was waiting outside the Ichiraku ramen restaurant, a few hours early. No one else was there. Time always passed slowly for him, which was good because he needed to clear his mind and sort through his thoughts.

Sasuke had slept with women before. Countless times, while he had been on missions set up by Orochimaru to all the various Hidden villages. However, he had never felt anything for the woman he'd had intercourse with. And as much as he wanted to believe it weren't true, he hadn't felt anything particularly special with Sakura either. Just as he had expected he wouldn't. The adrenaline leftover in his veins from their night together had made him believe they had a connection, but after a while it didn't take long until the effects had worn off and he was beginning to realise just how annoying and intolerable Sakura really was. However, Sasuke knew that breaking it off with her straight away was not going to be easy. If he did, she'd know he'd only been using her to get Hinata off his mind for the night. And as much as Sasuke hated putting things off, maybe he'd just let Sakura enjoy her fanciful reality with him a while longer. Hinata's return had changed the game quickly. He knew it wouldn't take long for his feelings towards her to start developing again.

Sasuke knew he would feel _something_ special when he as with the one. However, lovemaking was not everything to him. Even though he had a headache at the thought of restoring his Clan… he did not know whether repopulating the Uchiha's was his burden to bear. Perhaps the Uchiha Clan was not meant to be resurrected again—

His headache came back. Just the thought of his Clan triggered it. It was persistent and getting on Sasuke's nerves. Nightmares coupled with the headache booming in his head was messing with his rationality… ever since he got the Eternal Sharingan, it was like these weird things were getting worse.

Sasuke raised himself from the wall just in time to see Shino and Kiba approaching the restaurant. But they did not wave to or greet Sasuke. He hoped it was because of the unapproachable expression he had on his face. They went inside the restaurant and sat at the bar as they waited for the other guests.

Was it nearly time, or were they just early like him?

An hour later, there were several shinobi waiting outside the restaurant. They were loud, and from the sounds of it, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and Ino were amongst the crowd. Neither Naruto or Sakura had arrived yet.

But that didn't matter. As soon as Sasuke saw Hinata emerging down the street in the direction of the restaurant, he immediately allowed himself to admire her beauty. She had made a massive effort, even wearing a lustrous light blue kimono and half of her midnight hair was propped up on her head like she was a queen. Everyone went silent as she approached, but it didn't last long; immediately, they were all rushing to give her heart-felt embraces and welcoming, glad that she was finally back safe and sound.

Sasuke made sure he stuck to the shadows so that she wouldn't see him. Just as he had when he spied on her as she trained earlier that day. The calm, collective and composed woman in front of him now was another thing entirely compared to the fierceness, abrasiveness and anger he'd seen her display as she demolished the target dummy.

Hinata was mysterious. It was alluring. Sasuke had no idea of what her true thoughts were as she placed a soft smile on her face and shook hands with everyone, in the middle of her sea of swarming admirers. He had no idea how far gone she was in Itachi's lies and manipulation either.

One way or another, someone had to free her from his wrenched clutches.

"Here you are, Sasuke-kun." Chirped a feminine voice, interrupting his thoughts, and Sasuke's heart plunged to the ground as he turned around to see Sakura in the middle of the street, coming towards him. She did not bat a single eyelash in the direction of the swarm of people greeting Hinata.

"Sakura." Sasuke forced himself to acknowledge, placing a blank mask over his face as he brought out his hand for her to take.

When they entered the restaurant, Hinata had no idea her friends cared about her this much to host a meal for her return. She felt guilty, because she hadn't even thought about them while entranced in Itachi's world, and had their situation been any different, she wouldn't have thought twice about running away with him and never returning.

Hinata noticed, in between Naruto and Kiba's obnoxiously loud jokes, that Sasuke was there along with Sakura. They were sitting a bit further away, attending to their own BBQ meal. Hinata tried not to, but her eyes would subconsciously travel towards them a few times. And not once did Sasuke look up to meet her gaze, or even acknowledge her presence.

This was her second day back, and she and Sasuke had yet to exchange a single word.

While Hinata's heart was still rigidly dedicated to Itachi, and she still hoped they would be able to have a future together that didn't involve her joining the Akatsuki, she was not sure how that was going to happen, or how long it would take to convince the Hokage that Itachi was innocent.

Sasuke clearly had no feelings towards her anymore, and Hinata was glad because she was not sure about how she felt towards him. She kind of felt like she had a duty to watch over Sasuke in case something went wrong. She owed Itachi that, at least. She needed to return his favour.

It wasn't long before Hinata could no longer handle all the attention everyone was giving her. Naruto was still eating his hundredth bowl, but Hinata had already finished eating her food ages ago. She bid her teammates and friends farewell before excusing herself, being careful not to look in the direction of the pair of obsidian eyes watching her leave.

As Hinata exited the restaurant and navigated her way through the dark streets, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched maliciously, the hairs on the back of her neck going on end. Her instincts told her to return to the safety of her friends back in the restaurant, but her pride got in the way and she forced herself to continue her long trek back to the Hyuuga Compound alone. She was a trained kunoichi, after all. If there really was anyone following her who posed as a potential threat, she had faith in her abilities to take them out.

As Hinata walked through the backstreets of the village, she saw a figure emerge from out the shadows of the wall in front of her. She stopped, sensing that another person was flanking her left. And there was still the first person she had sensed still following behind her.

They had cornered her.

"Who are you?" Hinata said steadily, activating her bloodline limit. But the man directly in front of her, whose features she could not see clearly because of the lack of illumination in the back-alleys, remained unfazed by the appearance of her Byakugan.

"Hinata Hyuuga." He said. As he spoke, the other two men closed in on her. Through her Byakugan, Hinata saw that their chakra was unusually dark and malicious. "We've been waiting to use you for a very long time. Our master will be pleased that we've finally found you. She really will."

His eyes were disorientated, dilated as if they were inhuman. Emotionless. Cold. Depthless.

"If you are here to kidnap me for my eyes, the Hyuuga Clan will show you merciless retribution." Hinata warned, poising her body into a stance for the upcoming battle. "Surrender, or face my wrath."

They merely laughed before promptly attacking her.

Hinata evaded their fists as she sung underneath their range and abruptly struck the man nearest her dead-centre in the chest with a powerful blow imbued with chakra and centuries of technique.

Her eyes widened and she stilled, not even moving her position as she stared back into his indifferent eyes—it was as if she wasn't even touching him—his body barely reacting to or registering the swiftly executed blow that should've sent him flying into tomorrow.

Before Hinata could move away, the other two inhuman men grabbed her by the neck and arms, forcing her down into a submissive position. Hinata struggled against their iron grip—but it was as if their hands _were_ actually made of iron—they were impossibly far too strong to overcome. What were they?

The man in front of her leaned towards her face as she was forced to kneel in front of him, and sneered. "That's a good girl."

Hinata sharply drove her head straight up into his jaw and he staggered back in surprise, before recovering quickly and lunging forward angrily to grab a fistful of her hair and the front of her kimono, causing it to tear even though it was already torn in places now.

"Don't hurt her. You know our orders are only to capture her and bring her back with us."

The guy released Hinata's hair but sneered as he saw the tears he'd made in her dress, exposing a small portion of her bare chest. "Why not play around with her a bit first? Let's make her our vixen for the evening, eh?"

"Y-You wouldn't dare…" Hinata stammered in fright, shaking her head furiously.

Before she could struggle further, one of the men behind her holding her down gave her a hard blow to the neck, causing the breath to be knocked out of her lungs and she fell forwards out of their arms and onto the ground like a rag, the dirt staining her face, hair and clothes like she was an animal.

_Hinata… Hinata…. What's going on? Are you being hurt?!_

"I-Itachi…" Hinata stammered quietly, before closing her eyes. She drifted off into the blackness of the abyss, but not before feeling the warmth of a pair of hands picking her up from the ground and holding her to their chest.

* * *

Sasuke had watched Hinata go out of the restaurant, her body language ringing out that she'd had enough of everyone's company for today and just wanted to rest for the night. He watched her leave without giving him so much as a backwards glance.

Well, Sasuke shouldn't have expected any gesture of acknowledgement from her. He wouldn't have given her one either if he'd been the one leaving. However, Sasuke felt uneasy at the thought of Hinata walking alone at night all the way back to the Hyuuga Compound. Perhaps he should follow her out, keeping to the shadows, just to make sure she made it home safely…

Sakura, who evidently saw Sasuke's distraction, sensed his thoughts were diverging towards the Hyuuga heiress who had just left. Jealousy immediately sparked in her heart and she placed her hand on his chest, leaning forwards seductively. "Sasuke, let's go for a romantic walk, just you and me. It should also help with easing your nightmares."

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke briskly shrugged, getting up and following Sakura out.

"You two leaving too?" Naruto shouted incredulously. "What is the world coming to? No one seems to want to eat anymore. Anyway, I'll send you my bill, Sasuke. That's why I'm eating so much. Call that your apology to me for being such a teme."

At that moment, a civilian suddenly burst into the restaurant, looking frantically around the jovial room until their eyes connected with Sakura, who was standing nearest to the door and in view of him. Sasuke and Naruto were still too busy exchanging insults with each other to notice the arrival of this villager.

He lurched forwards and grabbed Sakura's wrist, saying desperately, "Tell Sasuke to get his ass to wherever Hinata is and help her, dammit!"

Sakura's whole world froze at the synoptic words of the earnest villager.

And the ruby red Sharingan of his wide eyes.

He was telling Sakura that Hinata was in trouble. Sakura couldn't move, even as the villager let out a frustrated growl and left the restaurant, in search of Sasuke. If he had looked more closely, he would have seen that Sasuke was standing just a few meters away from her, his back to her. But now the mysterious villager, who happened to have the Sharingan, was gone.

Sakura realised that she had a responsibility. This wasn't the time to act bitter, so she had to put any grudges she had towards Hinata aside.

This was a message from Itachi to Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Sakura said to him, once he'd finished talking to Naruto. They were now outside the restaurant and the chilling breeze made her feel anxious. "A villager just told me that they saw three dark figures subduing the Hyuuga heiress."

Sasuke's eyes immediately become on high alert. Hinata was in trouble. His brain immediately couldn't think of anything else but rescuing her.

"We have to alert the Hokage about this. Now." Sakura suggested.

"No," Sasuke said firmly. "Tell me where they went with her."

Sakura sighed, unable to believe that Sasuke had such strong feelings for another woman who wasn't her. "The villager only pointed in the general direction of the western part of the village. But Sasuke—"

"I have to go find her." He cut her off, abruptly.

"No, Sasuke you can't!"

"Sakura, stay out of this." Sasuke said in a frighteningly quiet but grave voice that invited no more disagreement.

With that, Sasuke was gone instantly.

As Sasuke stormed out onto the street, he didn't even stop mid-stride when an elderly civilian man with Sharingan in his eyes came up to him and rasped, "Find her." Before turning away.

As Sasuke scanned the empty alleys he passed, one after another frustratingly not yielding Hinata's presence, an elderly woman attending to her fish shop looked up at him, her eyes also projecting the Sharingan as she said hoarsely, "How could you let her get in trouble like this, dammit?"

"Itachi, calm down." Sasuke growled deep in the back of his throat, scathingly assessing the dark streets with his powerful eyes searching for Hinata wherever she was being held captive.

He barely noticed as the elderly woman fainted and a little girl wearing a pink dress ran up to him in her stead, squealing, "You better save her, Sasuke!"

"I know, Itachi. And I will. I've got this." Sasuke promised, moving faster than the speed of light. _The feeling's mutual. I hate you to the absolute core but we both want to protect Hinata, and I'm the only one near enough who can and will._

As soon as he said that, the Sharingan immediately disappeared from the little girl's eyes, and she looked up at Sasuke confusingly, completely unaware that Itachi had occupied her mind for a short period of time, as well as the other submissive messengers, in a bid to help Hinata.

There.

She was being held by two men with strange auras behind a wall. A third man stood in front of her, and from the looks of it, his eyes were full of lust, ready to ruin Hinata who had just been hit and was now falling to the ground.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anger flooded Sasuke's veins like a volcano and he didn't even see anything but red as he completely lost control.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How was this chapter, guys?! Excited to read what happens next?

Poor Itachi… He is the first person to sense Hinata is in trouble but he's completely powerless—how frustrating must that feel for him? How do you guys feel about his ability to control the people nearby to pass on the message that Hinata is in trouble? :P

As always, thank you for all your lovely reviews! Thank you for everyone's support towards this story and for always looking forward to reading it! :)

**See you! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warning: Contains violence and suggestions of ill-intent. Underage be warned.**

Chapter Fifteen

Kikyo190

Itachi sensed Hinata's distress immediately, from all the way inside the Akatsuki base. Fear was not a strong enough emotion to describe how he instantly felt. He wasn't nearby, so he couldn't offer her his assistance. But he did do something clever with his Sharingan instead. He hated invading other people's minds, even for a short period of time but it was a risk he was willing to take if it meant saving Hinata's life. Even if it cost him some of his already diminishing eyesight.

Executing all these telepathic mind-controlling techniques, especially from unperceivable distances, came with a consequence. The laws of his blood-line limit usage, especially for going over the limit, weren't going to make any special exceptions for Itachi, who seemed to be breaking all those rules lately for a certain beloved Hyuuga.

Itachi tried not to think about what he'd do if he did lose his eyesight completely sometime in the future, or if a further punishment was administrated to discipline him.

For now, the thing that worried Itachi the most was the possibility of Hinata being dead. He could no longer sense her chakra signature or reach out to her mind, which bothered him greatly. It was like she was in a deep slumber, nestled safely inside the reaches of her own mind, completely out cold.

Itachi didn't feel confident or reassured that Sasuke could keep Hinata out of harms way. Even after speaking to Sasuke briefly through the minds of the passers-by wasn't enough to put Itachi's mind at peace. Was his brother truly a fool? The older Uchiha couldn't fathom how Sasuke had let this happen in the first place. His brother had been fooling around with another woman, that much Itachi was aware, so maybe he had been momentarily distracted, but the Sasuke he knew would do his utmost best to save Hinata.

Above all, Itachi sensed that Hinata's enemy was the person he had been searching for. Perhaps, it was likely the enemy was the same person who had interrupted his fight with Sasuke towards the end, and given Sasuke the Eternal Sharingan.

The older Uchiha abruptly decided that he was going to have to leave the Akatsuki base. And find Hinata himself. Watch over her.

He hoped she had not been hurt. Itachi had sensed her initial fear as clear as day and it irked him that he had no idea what was happening to her. Each second that passed, felt like an hour as he strode through the dark tunnels of the subterranean hideout—lit only by candle-light which cast ominous shadows against the walls—and only stopping in his tracks when a figure stood in his path, blocking the way out.

"Deidara. Get the hell out of my way. Now." Itachi said in a steely voice, his blood literally dropping to arctic temperatures. Even Itachi himself didn't know how much longer he could keep up this pretence of being emotionless when he knew the woman he loved was being hurt somewhere out there.

"No way, yeah! You promised me we would battle each other one day! Anyway, where are you going? Don't tell me you're actually trying to escape the Akatsuki—"

Itachi's red and black cloak disappeared before the prodigy himself reappeared in front of Deidara's eyes in all his dark glory, grasping Deidara by the throat like he was an amateur and slamming him face first into the stone ground with unnecessary added strength, not once flinching.

"I warned you. And don't expect me to pay for you to have plastic surgery." Itachi said, brushing off his bloodied hands, before resuming his way out. Deidara remained motionless on the ground.

Unknown to Itachi, the mouth on Deidara's hands began to rigorously chew its explosive clay, ready to become its master's last line of self-defence, acting like a trigger or time bomb when it knew its master was incapacitated.

Itachi, so absorbed in his thoughts of getting to Hinata quickly, didn't even notice when the mouth on Deidara's hand spat out a finished clay butterfly, which flew up to Itachi until he turned around at the last millisecond and—it detonated.

_BOOM!_ Itachi grit his teeth as he pivoted out of the way, but not without getting burnt badly on his shoulder where blood was gushing out of profusely, his bare flesh exposed and scorched. He was in a bad state, a sheen of sweat on his brow and his hair strewn across his face. He'd barely escaped. That was close.

What limited medical ninjutsu knowledge that Itachi had, he used now. His hands flared to life with the green healing chakra as he pressed on the open wound, squinting against the pain. He could at the least stop the bleeding, but the wound was sure to remain sore and perhaps get infected if he didn't bandage it quickly enough.

After ten minutes, the Uchiha prodigy was just biting off the last of the bandages when he decided to leave the base before more Akatsuki caught wind of his absence or were alerted by the explosion.

Once outside, with the clean air filling Itachi's fragile lungs and the clear blue sky ahead of him, he noticed something unusual out of the corner of his eyes just as he was about to disappear.

There was a person waiting for him outside the base, clothed in a long flowing, plain black cloak. When she turned around to face him and pulled off her hood, his breath was literally knocked away by her familiar beauty and youth. She was very much like a goddess in appearance, and for once in his life he let his guard slip away. A big mistake. She smiled back at him in a sickly sweet way, her sharp teeth on display disturbingly.

Itachi finally found his voice:

"I've never stopped loving you. And I've missed you."

* * *

Sasuke's clone gently picked Hinata up and took her to safety just before the madman himself unleashed his wrath.

The three assailants didn't even get a chance to scream before the black devouring flames of the Amaterasu completely wiped them off the face of the earth. Anyone who hurt Hinata was somebody who deserved the worst death imaginable. It was their punishment for their wrongdoings.

Sasuke watched them burn like they were nothing. He was a true monster.

There wasn't even bone or scorched flesh leftover. Just ashes from these disgusting men. Any indication of their existence had been eradicated. They'd been completely cleansed from the Earth.

Sasuke turned to see Hinata on the other side of the carnage, her lifeless body still being held by his obedient shadow clone. He clenched his fists, teleporting himself beside them. He accepted Hinata's fragile body from his clone gently, which _poofed_ out of existence instantly, and he held her to his chest like a porcelain doll that could shatter any moment.

* * *

"She still hasn't woken up yet."

Sasuke remained silent. He had been by Hinata's side the whole time since he'd brought her to the hospital last night. It was now in the evening the following day. Sasuke hadn't even eaten or slept—just watched over her relentlessly. Hinata hadn't shown any signs of improvement.

The nurses had put her on a life-support machine. They said the man who had knocked Hinata out had been too ferocious and unnaturally strong, sending Hinata into a comatose state straight away.

Sasuke had never felt so vulnerable or desperate in his life as he beheld her peaceful form, lying down in a linen hospital gown too baggy for her own body, her long midnight hair strewn against the pillow, contrasting against her pale skin. The tubes over her mouth and ears were the only things that looked out of place. Without them giving her oxygen, she could've passed off as looking like an ordinary sleeping heiress.

Rescuing Hinata had made Sasuke realise that he couldn't be with anyone else but her, even if she rejected him completely, he would still care for her. That moment, when he'd retrieved her from his clone and held her body, so weightless and small, he knew she could only have _one_ protector from now on.

And that was going to be him.

Sasuke finally turned away from Hinata's peaceful and oblivious disposition. He slowly closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura, but we're over."

Sakura had been standing at the door for a few minutes until Sasuke finally acknowledged her presence; she instantly stilled in shock at his blunt words.

"No way." She objected.

Sasuke nodded. "I care about her, Sakura. Much more than I care about you. Nothing is going to change that."

Sakura stared at Hinata with a frosty intensity.

Sasuke couldn't care less whether Sakura took everything he said personally or not. He was done playing silly games with her. The only woman who deserved him as their knight in shining armour was currently lying unconscious at that moment because he'd been too slow to save her.

Even with Sakura there in the room too, Sasuke leaned over to Hinata and gently caressed her small hand for a few moments, giving them a squeeze before letting go. _Hang in there, Hinata. You'll awake up soon. I just know it._

Even as he thought this, Sasuke knew he couldn't be there to see Hinata wake up. He had to leave. It was happening again. First it started with headaches, then dizziness… and after that his mind became disorientated, his thoughts becoming irrational. It seemed that Sasuke hadn't fully recovered from using his Amaterasu to destroy Hinata's captors yesterday. His mind was still not quite his own.

"Sakura, I'm slowly going insane. I need to be somewhere…" Sasuke murmured, as he walked straight past her side without a side-glance. However, Sakura didn't miss the fact that his eyes were bright crimson, the black lotus shape taking form, and blood was flowing down his cheeks like unintended tears.

Fresh tears of her own were streaming down Sakura's face, so she wiped them away as she watched Sasuke leave. "Your Eternal Sharingan _again_?"

But he didn't answer. He was already gone.

Sakura turned back to look at Hinata's peaceful and unmoving form. She knew the longer she stayed here in the same room as _her_, the woman who had obliviously snatched away the heart of the man Sakura had spent most of her life obsessing over, the harder it would be for her to stay in control of her actions.

But Sakura couldn't move. She stared at Hinata's life support machine, her emerald eyes devoid of any humane emotion. Wouldn't it be so easy to end Hinata's pitiful life?

Sakura was strong. Her fists were capable of shattering boulders. How easy would it be to smash Hinata's fragile skull, or suffocate her by strangling her by the neck?

Sakura didn't even notice as her hands started inching towards the tubes connecting Hinata's vitals to the life support machine. Her brain was subconsciously thinking, _with no oxygen supply helping her function, she won't be able to protest when I end her—_

A small hand tightly gripped Sakura's outstretched arm, keeping hold of it in a firm lock before she could do anything malicious. It was Hinata's hand stopping Sakura.

She was still rendered completely unconscious, but her body was acting on a will of its own to protect her, as if sensing Sakura's evil intent. Sakura could not pull her hand away, even with the help of her added strength.

This was the unmasked power of the Hyuuga Clan's heiress. Even in unconsciousness, her intuition was like a sixth sense, acting on instinct.

There was no way Sakura could beat this girl. Even when she was _unconscious_.

All feelings of wanting to murder Hinata vanished the moment Sakura watched her translucent eyes fluttering open dazedly.

Hinata took in their positions, and for a dangerously silent moment there was an unexpressed reaction to what had just happened, and what Sakura had tried to do.

Hinata immediately let go of Sakura's arm awkwardly, but there was caution in her translucent eyes and fragile body.

_Did Sakura actually try to kill me?_

Sakura stared at herself in shock, surprised at what she had been seconds away from doing. It scared her how easily she'd let herself be controlled by her own hatred, envy and darkness.

Sakura suddenly realised that if she did end Hinata now like this, Sasuke would never forgive her and his chances of being able to love her again would vanish—

Actually, no. Sasuke would _never_ see her like that ever again no matter what she did now.

"Do you know what it's like to be in love with someone you can never have?" Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"N-No." Hinata stammered, staring at Sakura's dejectedness in surprise.

"He said to me that he was sorry he could never truly love me. Or return my feelings fully."

This surprised Hinata. She had thought Sasuke and Sakura had been happy when she saw them together.

"Where is Sasuke now?" Hinata asked. "Was he the one who… saved me?"

Sakura looked conflicted. "Yes. But Itachi sent out the message to Sasuke first."

"I see." Hinata murmured quietly. She was grateful to Sasuke for saving her but didn't like being a burden. And it warmed her heart that Itachi had sensed her distress and sent out help for her.

Sakura continued. "To answer your question on where Sasuke is now… He suddenly left in a hurry. He didn't seem like himself at all. I think it has something to do with the Eternal Sharingan. He could potentially go on another rampage, or worse… lose his mind completely."

Hinata pulled the sheets off herself and started removing the tubes on her body.

"What are you doing?" Sakura questioned incredulously, watching Hinata get out of the hospital bed.

"I have a favour to Itachi to watch over Sasuke. Although Itachi has no idea I have taken up this duty, I owe it to him. It's the only way I can repay him for his kindness to me."

Sakura shook her head, backing away. "No, you can't—"

"I-I must!" Hinata said, her tone firm and leaving no room for argument. She was now standing, albeit unsteadily, "I have to make sure he's alright." Hinata said dazedly.

"At least let me heal you quickly," Sakura said, ungloving her hand and letting it flare to life with the green healing chakra.

Hinata stared Sakura, hesitating as she tried to decide whether it was safe to trust Sakura or not after she'd nearly killed her. With no time to lose, Hinata decided she'd take the risk—she'd be useless to Sasuke if she wasn't working at her full capacity.

"Sasuke had nightmares of his mother when we were together. He's always been suffering." Sakura relented. Within seconds of Sakura's chakra channelling through Hinata's veins, repairing the damaged tissue and the concussion from the blow she'd sustained, Hinata felt much more alert and stronger than before. But Sakura's words frightened her.

When Sakura had finished her job of healing Hinata, she moved away. "… Even though I hate to admit it, I'd be useless trying to knock some sense back into Sasuke, especially in the sensitive state he is in right now… I have a feeling he will only respond positively to you, Hinata. Now bring my Sasuke-kun back."

Sakura looked devastated. Like her spirit had been broken. She left the room without another word.

And she wasn't seen in the Leaf for a while afterwards. She never came back.

Hinata, still standing in shock at what she'd heard and witnessed in the hospital room, shook her head.

She had to be strong for Sasuke. There was no telling where he'd gone.

And when she did find him, there was no telling the person or monster he would've become.

Hinata got ready to leave.

* * *

The following morning, Hinata woke up inside her makeshift tent, the sun beaming through the thin material and blinding her eyes.

She'd had no success the previous night, scouring the forestlands of Konohagakure for Sasuke's whereabouts. She tried not to let this discourage her. She still had time to find him before he did anything like have another outburst and potentially hurt civilians in the process with his powerful doujutsu.

As Hinata packed the tent away, and quickly wolfed down an energy bar and some berries that she'd found, she kept her eyes peeled.

Surrounding her were vibrant orange and yellow broad tree leaves, acting as camouflage and foliage. There were clusters of trees on either side, their trunks wide enough for her to jump on when she took off.

Hinata had packed well for the journey, knowing it could take an indefinite amount of time to find Sasuke, however far he'd gone. She wondered whether she'd only make things worse by finding him. However, Sasuke didn't deserve to be alone. He needed help with controlling his own eye's power and manipulation.

If not, Hinata would have no other choice but to incapacitate him or knock him out until he no longer posed as a threat to himself and others. This is what Itachi would do, if he faced this situation, Hinata told herself.

As she moved through the trees, her speed was lightening fast, incomprehensible to the naked eye thanks to the hours of training she had put herself through every night by the waterfalls in her Clan's compound.

Freedom. This is what freedom felt like. Hinata felt utterly at bliss for the first time in her life, with the birds flying high above her head and her hair whipping after her as she raced against the wind.

She was fast approaching the Hidden Mist village. Even the forests surrounding the infamously gloomy village were vivid with colour and life today. It was almost an uncanny contrast to the inner turmoil Sasuke was likely to be facing at this moment, wherever he was.

Hinata felt like she was in the right direction. She was following Sasuke's faint chakra signature which was pulling her in this direction.

The Hidden Mist village gates came into view and Hinata reduced her speed as she dropped to the ground and started walking into the deserted village.

A man managing stocks of fish looked up from what he was doing to scrutinise Hinata carefully. There was nothing malicious in his gaze, just intense curiosity as he stared at her opal eyes, recognising that she was a Hyuuga. Perhaps, this was the first time the old man had ever seen a Hyuuga in his life. After all, most Hyuugas saw it as beneath themselves to visit the Mist village—a place ridiculed with theft, crime and corruption.

Hinata noticed a fairly young man and woman attending to a weapons stand. They were probably blacksmiths. She went up to them, asking politely, "Have you seen a tall, dark man pass through here?"

The man immediately shook his head no, crossing his scarred arms at Hinata suspiciously. However, the woman didn't respond right away, looking back and forth uncertainly.

Hinata turned to her desperately, holding out a few coins as a bribe. "Please, do you know anything? It's quite… important."

The lady, with warm features and a kind smile, said, "He went that way." She pointed towards deep over the mountains of the Mist village.

"Thank you," Hinata said, leaving a few coins for them, to help their business. Even the tight-lipped man eased up, smiling gratefully.

After a few hours, Hinata had finally made it to the base of the mountain. She was breathing heavily, as it had taken a lot of her energy just trekking all the way there. And now it looked like she had to scale this enormous mountain to get to Sasuke. The odd thing was, Hinata could no longer feel his chakra signature at all.

Perhaps that should have been an indication of what was to pass.

Now Hinata knew why she couldn't feel Sasuke's chakra signature. The coldness, darkness now enveloping the atmosphere was _its_ chakra signature—what Sasuke had become.

Hinata knew he was standing not far away. She tried not to let any fear enter her voice as she called out, "Sasuke, I know you're here."

When he came into her range of view, Hinata stilled. Sasuke already looked like a completely different person. He held himself like he was superior to her and she was beneath him. Most frighteningly of all, his wide cobalt eyes were devoid of any Sharingan, yet they seemed like the eyes of a madman who had lost it completely and could kill her easily. There was nothing human left in him anymore. Just pure instinct.

"I already tried to kill you before…"

Hinata's heart stopped as she remembered when he'd tried to suffocate her in a lock to her throat and she had been on the brink of death before he came back to his senses and Itachi took her away from him.

But she was not expecting the final word that left his mouth:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…mother."

* * *

**Author's Note:** All will be explained and revealed later on, don't worry or jump to conclusions—and yes, his mother _can_ be the antagonist. Everything will be explained.

So now can you guess who Itachi was referring to, towards the start of the chapter? :D

.

I've tried to avoid addressing this anywhere on my story's Author's Notes because I'm not a fan of bringing any kind of negativity to my stories. However, I feel like the reviews I've received deserve a proper response.

I'm not going to fight with any of you on whether what Sasuke did was right or wrong. IT CLEARLY WAS WRONG. However, I will say this:

Only a few chapters ago, Hinata was naked in a hot springs cuddling up to Itachi, pretty much "cheating" on Sasuke (if you're going by that kind of logic—the logic of, Sasuke saying he loves Hinata means they're exclusive). The pairings aren't official, even if either of Sasuke or Itachi "declares their love to Hinata". This doesn't equal to them pledging their lifelong commitment and faithfulness to her. I think marriage is the only solution to that and neither of them are anywhere near ready yet! Only until the absolute end of the story will you find out who Hinata is going to end up with. That's when it will be official that it's ItaHina or SasuHina and **cheating will be handled as a serious matter**. However, it will never come to that.

I know saying "I love you" is viewed as the universal knot-tier, but please take it with a pinch of salt because in this story I tend to use it in an offhanded way and because of personal experiences. Regardless, I understand the seriousness of affairs, cheating and promiscuity but Sasuke is not married to Hinata or even Hinata's girlfriend! She is his love interest and she never said "I love you back". He is not an impulsive animal but a HUMAN who makes mistakes that are completely within his character and capacity.

I also want to make it clear to some of you who might have misunderstood, that Sasuke did NOT leave Hinata in danger while she was "missing". He knew that she was with _Itachi_ because he saw Itachi taking her away from him at the end of Chapter 10. In fact, Itachi was _rescuing_ Hinata from Sasuke HIMSELF because he had hurt her whilst being controlled by the Eternal Sharingan. Afterwards, he felt ashamed for hurting Hinata and turned to get comfort in the wrong form of Sakura. He thought he had lost Hinata forever to Itachi because she would never forgive him for hurting her and screwing his chances up.

Reference from Chapter 10: **Although Sasuke felt completely out of it, like he'd just woken up from a dream and had no idea what had happened, he knew he'd done something ****_terrible_****. So that was why he decided not to protest or object when Itachi took Hinata away from him, although he had no idea where he'd taken her. He had a feeling in his gut that he wouldn't be seeing her for a while.**

I know I'm still going to have some backlash from people saying that it's not the point, he shouldn't have slept with Sakura anyway, but the deed has been done. That's real life, I'm afraid, and it happens all the time. That does not justify Sasuke's actions, but you can give him a kick in the balls the next time you see him if you're still so mad about it! :P

However, I can understand your outrage at Sasuke's impulsive actions.

It's a shame that some of you have left this story after reading the last few chapters. Sakura is gone _forever_ now. But those who will continue reading to the end are the real winners. I know what's going to happen and even I'm excited to upload the rest of the story. That being said, I have plenty of readers who just want to continue reading the upcoming exciting plot and enjoy the story regardless of whether it's going their way or not.

I've put a lot of time and effort into this story. Please appreciate the plot as much as the pairings. I want to make this story the best SasuHinaIta it can possibly be. I like hearing about how people feel about the plot EVEN more than just about who you all want Hinata to end up with because my writing abilities are essentially measured by how good my plot is. Anyone can write a SasuHina/ItaHina story where they instantly fall in love with each other, get married, have babies and THE END. This is not that type of story.

I feel as though you're all getting too hung over the pairings war. The other events taking place in the story are there to distract you, keep you sane, and make the story EVEN better! :D Tell me what you think about the story! There's nothing wrong with you telling me who you're hoping Hinata to end up with, absolutely not! I have a poll on my profile for that too.

You will find out at the end of the story who Hinata ends up with. I hope people will read till the _very_ end of the story before making assumptions. :D

As always, thank you for all your support and for liking my story! Please tell me your views about this chapter in a review!

Love you all! See you! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Sixteen

Kikyo190

Standing in front of Itachi was none other than his mother, Mikoto Uchiha.

She wasn't supposed to be alive.

How was this even possible? If Itachi knew he'd be standing in front of his mother one day again, maybe he wouldn't have turned out the way he was now… a man who resented himself even more than those who wanted him dead for his wrongdoings.

"I killed you during the Uchiha massacre. How are you here?" Itachi forced his face to remain emotionless and stoic. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest frantically, pumping his blood around his body sporadically. He felt so confused. Was this a dream? _How was it possible for her to be alive?_

Mikoto Uchiha showed him her sharply defined white teeth again in a chilling smile. Her silky dark hair went past her shoulders, like a stream of midnight, capturing Itachi's attention of the kimono she was wearing—plain white with red swirls on the background—it was the exact same kimono she had worn when he slit her throat in her sleep eleven years ago.

The clean air entering his lungs was the only thing keeping Itachi thinking straight and anchored to the Earth. They were standing haphazardly close to the Akatsuki base—any member could come out and spot them at any given moment—but Itachi was too confused to leave his mother here alone.

Mikoto admired her son who had grown in the years gone past, smiling at him warmly and proudly.

Itachi felt like invisible chakra strings were tying him down, rendering him utterly unable to move as she advanced towards him, placing a surprisingly soft and very tangible hand against his cheek. Even if he had wanted to move away, he couldn't. He felt sick. She looked so much like him. She _was_ his mother…

"It's alright, Itachi-kun, _hisashiburi_? I'm here now, mother is here. _Tōtoi_."

When Itachi felt himself starting to tremble, he forced himself out of her touch and stumbled back a few steps. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, flabbergasted that his mother was having such a profound effect on him like this. After all, he had never properly gotten over having to murder her for the sake of the Leaf village. Perhaps seeing her miraculously brought back to life was messing with his perception.

She had called him _precious_. Like he was noble in her eyes.

Mikoto continued jovially, completely unfazed by Itachi who was clearly showing signs of losing it. "Me and your father knew you were going to kill us and destroy our Clan. In fact, it was all part of our plan. You played right into our hands. You might be able to see your father very soon, my eldest son."

At her words, and mention of reviving his father, Itachi abruptly snapped out of his insensibility and in seconds he had materialised a kunai in his hand and had it pointed right at his mother's throat. Perhaps he should kill her right now all over again. Or cut her to see if she was a real human being who bled.

Her sharp intake of breath caught him off guard. Itachi watched his beautiful mother cover her mouth with her hand swathed in the cloth of her kimono to mask her laughter. Itachi narrowed his eyes and scowled as he watched her obsidian eyes twinkle with laughter like gems.

"Tell me how this is possible." Itachi demanded, swiftly activating Sharingan in his two eyes. His bloodline limit gave him heightened speed to scan every inch of her physique and there was definitely _something_ off. "I would have risked a guess you're a shinobi disguised in some kind of transformation technique, but it's against the laws of ninjutsu to imitate a dead person."

Mikoto Uchiha lost all hints of her earlier merriness, the air around her abruptly dropping to arctic temperatures as the wind blew her midnight strands into her face, obscuring her unknown expression.

The next thing Itachi knew, Mikoto Uchiha's Sharingan was activated and piercing straight through him.

"Allow me to show you how I returned to the living. My _son_."

All of a sudden, Itachi found himself for the first time in his life being plunged into someone _else's_ genjutsu.

A boy ran past him, so close that if Itachi could reach out, they'd be touching.

It was Sasuke.

This was their home. He was inside the very house which they used to live in before everything was plunged into terror and death.

Itachi remembered this day. This was exactly twelve years ago, on Sasuke's sixth birthday. Itachi had been twelve at the time.

Itachi saw himself on the other side of the room. Sasuke had just run up to Past Itachi. He had been the one Past Sasuke had been running towards.

Itachi watched his genjutsu self do the usual pleasantries with Sasuke—exchange a few jokes and tease Sasuke by ruffling his air affectionately.

Then suddenly, his mother entered the living room holding out a tray of snacks—spring rolls, carrot sticks and juice. She smiled at them, telling Sasuke to eat and then go up to his room and let Itachi rest. And to wait for her there.

Sasuke's face suddenly darkened miserably. It was such a troubled expression for a six year old. Itachi was able to notice this change in Sasuke's facial expression very clearly, in shock. As an onlooker of the unrolling genjutsu, he had a better angle of Sasuke's face but the Past Itachi hadn't noticed Sasuke's reaction. His Past self was too exhausted and absorbed in his own thoughts to notice his little brother's distress.

As soon as Mikoto left the room, Itachi kept his eyes peeled on Sasuke for any further unfamiliar expressions, but he was back to his exuberant self, clearly excited to be around the attention of his Past older brother. Sasuke wolfed down almost half of the snacks before declaring that he had to go to his room.

Past Itachi bid Sasuke goodbye and as Sasuke got up to leave, Itachi followed him like a powerless ghost, an active observer of the scene unravelling before his eyes.

Sasuke unknowingly led Itachi to his room, where Mikoto was already waiting. As soon as Sasuke plopped down on his bed unhappily, he said meekly, "Mummy, don't make me go to that place again. I don't like it."

Mikoto merely smiled, holding out a blindfold. "It won't be for long. Please be a good boy, Sasuke-kun and let me put this around your eyes." She said, as she blindfolded a resisting Sasuke who tried to struggle out of his mother's iron grip before grudgingly relenting.

Mikoto led him out of the room gently, her face not hiding a hint of her excitement. As they passed the open door of Fugaku Uchiha's study room, Fugaku looked up from his work scrolls and watched them pass in silence, nodding his head at his wife approvingly.

This was when things started to get strange.

Growing up, Itachi had known about all of the secret passageway entrances in their former house, but this had to be one that even _he_ had never discovered. For this secret chamber to have existed whilst evading Itachi's notice so deceptively, must've meant a lot of people had been in on it, trying to hide it from him by a combined group multi-genjutsu concealment. At least a dozen people must've been involved in making the barrier. It couldn't have been sustained for long, so its use must've been temporary. But clearly it had served its purpose, whatever it had been used for.

Itachi had already failed to protect his younger brother back then, from whatever evil scheme he was about to witness his mother put him through. How had Itachi failed to suspect that something had been going on? Was this how Sasuke got the Eternal Sharingan? Had all of Itachi's theories been wrong about Sasuke obtaining it after their fight? Had Mikoto implanted them in his eyes before then?

_Look._

At the urge of his mother's encouraging voice in his mind, as she controlled the genjutsu, Itachi's projection followed Past Sasuke and Past Mikoto into a chamber which she unlocked easily with various complex hand seals. The temperature dropped sharply as soon as they entered inside, and Itachi knew this because he saw Past Sasuke start shivering violently. Even though it wasn't real, Itachi shivered too, feeling fingers trickling down his spine as it pained him just having to watch his brother suffer without being able to interfere.

The room was relatively small, however on the centre of the ground was a ring of painted black Seals which read:

_Revival_**—**_summoning_**—**_great spirit_**—**_human_**—**_host_**—**_Shinigami_**—**_Immortality_**—**_Eternal_**—**_Sharingan _

At the very end of the room was an altar with two candles alit, the only ominous source of illumination.

Then Mikoto apprehensively nudged Sasuke forwards closer to the ring of Seals and activated her Sharingan. Sasuke started trembling, "Mummy, I don't want to—"

At that moment, a burst of bright light issued from the centre of the room. Mikoto immediately shielded her eyes using her arm and remained like that as a Shinigami appeared in the room.

Itachi watched frozen in horror as the god of Death himself, whose dark beady eyes bore down on his younger brother, scowled angrily.

"How dare the Uchiha summon a Shinigami! Unworthy souls!"

Sasuke gulped, shaking hysterically.

At that moment, Itachi realised why Mikoto had blindfolded Sasuke and was shielding her own eyes; they weren't allowed to look upon the Shinigami or they'd die.

The only reason why Itachi could bear witness to the Greater Spirit was because this was a genjutsu memory.

At that moment, Mikoto urged Sasuke to talk to the Shinigami.

"Sh-Shinigami-sama…" Sasuke struggled to force himself to speak, he was shaking so violently and had his head facing the ground. "Please… we Uchiha's have served you for centuries, grant us the wish of being bestowed the Eternal Sharingan so that we may never perish and rule these lands forever."

The Shinigami did not move. It was restrained from moving outside the ring of Seals. However, it smiled coyly, its sharp white teeth glimmering.

"I foresee a great amount of death awaiting the Uchiha. Don't take me for a fool. You are planning something unnatural, I feel it. Be warned."

Sasuke started whimpering, making to back away from the cold presence of the Shinigami.

"But please!" Mikoto interjected desperately, digging her nails into her son's shoulders and keeping him in place. "I will even sacrifice the soul of my youngest son for you!"

The Shinigami chuckled, closing its eyes as Sasuke started sobbing loudly.

Mikoto continued, her eyes screwed tightly shut. "I am begging you, almighty—"

"Silence! Fine. I shall curse your youngest son with an Eternal Sharingan. It shall slowly consume him until he is a victim of its hunger for blood. Then you will learn that this is not a power that the Uchiha can wield."

Itachi watched Mikoto deceptively manipulate a part of the Shinigami's chakra, as he was distracted talking, and she stored it in the scrolls on the ground. It had all been an act.

She had only wanted to steal the Shinigami's chakra.

Suddenly, there was silence. The Mighty Spirit had disappeared.

Sasuke was still sobbing as Mikoto placed a blue chakra-imbued hand over his blindfolded eyes, erasing all his memories of the encounter with the Shinigami and sending him to sleep.

That was when the genjutsu ended, and Itachi experienced a sense of vertigo as he found himself once again standing outside the Akatsuki base. The grass underneath his sandals prickled his toes and Itachi focused on that sensation as he tried to calm down the uncontainable rage he suddenly felt.

She had erased Sasuke's memories of that day. That's why Sasuke had never told him about such a thing happening when he was younger. For some reason, she had wanted the Shinigami's chakra.

"You dared to sacrifice the soul of my little brother, even as a ploy, you selfish wench?" Itachi accused.

Mikoto laughed sweetly, waving her hand around disconcertedly. "Well, I'm alive now, it worked didn't it? After I died, I waited a very long time… thirteen years in the underworld until I was commended for possessing part of a Shinigami's chakra. I was given the privilege to return to the land of the living. Sort of."

Itachi whipped out a kunai and sent it flying just shy of her right cheek. "Don't try to waste my time. Answer my questions before I kill you again, and this time I'll make sure you're _not_ coming back. Did you interfere in my fight with Sasuke and injure the jinjuriki, and are you the one who sent out men to harm Hinata?"

Mikoto narrowed her eyes, her smile chilling.

"I did interfere in your battle by stealing a lot of the kyuubi's chakra. I think I may have taken too much because his body couldn't handle the sudden strain, and he immediately became paralysed. He _still_ possesses the ability to walk, if he finds the power within himself to do so. His condition is not permanent. I am going to use the Nine-Tail's chakra to preserve what little amount of the Shinigami's chakra I have leftover to revive Fugaku. My men, who are souls I brought back to the living temperately to help me achieve my goals, have his body in a safe location. These are the same men who I sent to attack the Hyuuga girl."

Itachi's blood raced even faster in his veins if that were possible. A millisecond later, he had his kunai pressed against the back of his mother's throat as he stood behind her, the sharp tip poised at the exposed skin of the back of her neck.

"So, these men who you brought back to life are the ones who went after Hinata. What purpose does killing her serve exactly?" Itachi questioned critically. It frustrated him that Mikoto wanted to drag Hinata into this madness. Hinata didn't deserve to be targeted by his insane mother just as much as Sasuke, who was affiliated by being an Uchiha.

Mikoto let out a blissful sigh, watching Itachi's careful facial expression from the corners of her eyes. She couldn't move a muscle, otherwise the kunai would impale straight through her throat. Yet it didn't matter whether it pierced her heart, or throat, or brain. She was neither living nor dead.

But Mikoto didn't want Itachi to know this. It was her trump card and better kept a secret.

"The girl you and Sasuke are in love with. _Hinata Hyuuga_. Such a graceful soul, isn't she? I knew that if I captured her, it would trigger Sasuke to leap further into madness of the Eternal Sharingan. I have watched and waited many years for it to finally blossom in that boy, and it's finally taking full effect…"

At that moment, Mikoto disappeared with a _poof_ of smoke.

An Akatsuki member had arrived—Kakuzu. Itachi had barely registered that someone else had appeared.

So she had left, before anyone else saw her.

Itachi didn't care whether the other members saw him leaving the base. He was angry at himself for not having it in him to kill his evil mother when he had the chance.

Now he had to go find his brother.

And Hinata.

* * *

~.~

If she was going to stand a chance at surviving, Hinata would need to let go of all her weaknesses and remember everything that Itachi had taught her during the few times they trained together. She'd also need to believe in herself and her abilities.

For some reason, Sasuke had confused her as his "mother" but it was undoubtable that was making him want to kill her even more.

Sasuke was still standing a few meters away, but this time he'd activated it—the Eternal Sharingan—and as the black louts-shaped tomoe took form in his once carefree eyes, she witnessed a shocking transformation taking over Sasuke's body.

Grey linkages started to form on his skin, forming a sequence of pathways against his face, and defined wings unfolded from his back—this was her first time seeing his transformation into the Curse Seal of Heaven given to him by Orochimaru. Sasuke whipped out his katana and shot towards her, propelled by the speed granted to him by his wings.

Hinata stayed rooted to her spot until the last second—

Sasuke slashed at her with his katana and Hinata pivoted on her heel, twisting out of the way barely in time. Then she shot out her palms and a current of chakra slammed straight into Sasuke like a wall of solid water, throwing him off balance momentarily.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata declared breathlessly.

But Sasuke was not done yet. Nowhere near done. Angrily, he picked up his sword and charged at Hinata, aiming right for her heart.

She used the chakra imbued in her hands to slash his blade in half, and sent him flying away with the Eight Trigrams Heavenly Rotation.

A guttural roar issued from deep within Sasuke's throat not soon later as he instinctively threw himself back at Hinata, catching her off guard and making her lose her balance. Sasuke pinned her to the ground with his body over hers and stared straight into her fearful eyes, his madness clearly evident in the crimson glare of his frightening doujutsu.

As Hinata struggled, Sasuke raised his palm which immediately alit in the consuming black flames of the Amaterasu. Yet his hand wasn't being destroyed by it—he was immune to its deterioration.

"You have haunted me in my nightmares long enough, mother. Now I shall spill your blood on my tainted hands!" Sasuke balled his consumed hand into a fist and drew it back—

Hinata desperately shoved her head into Sasuke's, causing his fist, as it came hammering down, to miss her by inches and form a crater in the ground beside her head, the Earth shattering and splintering.

A wall of dust obscured their positions for a brief pause, allowing Hinata to quickly escape, putting some distance between them as she prepared to do her next technique.

"Don't try to hide…! Where are you?" Sasuke shouted creepily, his frustration trickling into his bloodthirsty shouts.

Hinata urged her breathing to calm as she closed her eyes and _focused_.

It wasn't long until Sasuke spotted her standing in the distance, completely still, and he immediately went after her like a moth attracted to a flame—it was like Sasuke wasn't fighting at his full potential because he was too bloodthirsty to think straight. The Eternal Sharingan was corrupting his brain like a ravenous disease.

Hinata didn't even open her eyes as Sasuke stepped within range of her _Trigram_. Instead, she reached out into the centre of her body for full control. Only when he was close enough for her to touch him, did Hinata open her eyes, and a determined fire was present in her translucent orbs.

"_Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms_!"

Hinata's body shifted in a frenzied blur like a speed machine as she jabbed her palms into every single chakra point in the extensive chakra pathways of Sasuke's solid body, sixty-four times. What felt like an indefinite amount of time passed in a flash of fury as the devastating damage that Hinata had inflicted upon Sasuke multiplied, until he couldn't even fight back.

The protruding veins of her signature Byakugan bulged against her face as she panted from the strain of the technique which she hadn't performed in a while.

Sasuke remained standing dazedly for a few brief moments before his body immediately crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes and he lay unconscious.

The grey hue of Sasuke's skin ebbed away, and the marks of the Curse Seal retreated back into his neck. The lengthy wings shrank back into Sasuke's spine and he lay on the ground, completely shirtless.

Hinata dropped to her knees, her breaths coming out short. She couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's peaceful form.

She did it. She managed to stop him. She had protected him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, it's been a while guys! :D How did you find this chapter, and what did you think about the frightening Mikoto Uchiha? Are you shocked? Let me know what you think! ^^ :)

As always, thank you all so much for your supporting reviews! I am very grateful and love hearing from you guys!

**See you later! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Seventeen

Kikyo190

They were still at the base of the mountains in the Hidden Mist village.

And Hinata was still crouched by Sasuke's side, as he continued to lie exactly where she'd defeated him just minutes earlier. His chest rose and fell softly, his pattern of breathing completely different to Itachi's, who barely showed signs of breathing when he was asleep. Hinata's curious translucent eyes flickered to Sasuke's tousled ebony hair, and his peaceful, yet resentful, features.

It didn't take long for her to realise that although Sasuke's skin was searing hot to the touch when she checked his pulse—perhaps a side-effect of using his Curse Seal of Heaven—his upper body was completely exposed, making him vulnerable to the elements. The sky was getting darker as evening approached, and it was beginning to rain.

How was she going to get them both to shelter in time? Granted, Hinata still had her supplies including a tent spewed on the ground a safe distance away. However, where could they honestly camp? In the mountains? Maybe they'd have no other choice—it was too late now to travel all the way back to the Leaf village, and neither Hinata nor Sasuke was strong enough to make it in one night at the moment. They couldn't even make it back to the Mist Village market and stay at a Tavern—it was too far away from this secluded, isolated and desolate mountain range.

"We need to take shelter."

Hinata jumped backwards, falling flat on her bottom as Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He had spoken to her whilst his eyes had still been closed, meaning he could have been conscious the whole time that she'd been staring at him despairingly like a buffoon.

"Y-Yes." Hinata quickly shot back, standing to her feet nervously.

Sasuke barely looked at her as he also got up, flouncing his masculine chest unashamedly as if he absolutely didn't care he was shirtless. The next thing Hinata knew, Sasuke centred his intense obsidian gaze on her and there was no escape.

"Did you cut off all my Chakra Pathways?" Sasuke clarified, waiting for her answer expectantly.

"Yes. I did. You won't be able to use any significant amount of chakra for at least the next twelve hours. I'm sorry but I had to restrain you so that you no longer pose a threat."

Sasuke nodded approvingly, still staring back at her like she wasn't really real.

"Thank you." He said.

Hinata just nodded. She was proud of herself for being able to save him from himself.

The raindrops falling from the sky continued to assault the Earth, and dampened Hinata's hair and clothes. The drops of clear water glistened off of Sasuke's chest but he barely noticed as he regarded her silently.

They were both starting to get soaked from the rain, so Sasuke came over to Hinata and swiftly pulled her close to him. There was no affection or physical intimacy in the gesture—it was merely him trying to keep her warm, since he could control his own body temperature due to his harsh training with Orochimaru, and Sasuke wouldn't allow himself to think of her in that way after all he'd done.

"We'll be able to make it to the cave north of the mountains. Bring your supplies over here and let's go."

* * *

~.~

A small fire was all Sasuke could muster. Although his features didn't show it, he had to be in unimaginable agony after using even a little chakra for the required Fire Style jutsu when his chakra pathways were all blocked.

But it was indubitable that they needed the heat, especially Hinata. Outside the cave entrance, the wind howled angrily, and the rain battered the roof of the cave mercilessly like a hammer. They couldn't have found any dry sticks to produce the fire even if they had wanted to, and they were lucky to have reached the cave before the storm progressed into the fearsome beast it currently was.

Hinata was glad Sasuke knew about this cave beforehand. Clearly, he was no stranger to these parts of the Mist village.

"I came to the Mist village… I think, to find something." Sasuke finally said, tiredly.

Hinata glanced up at him from where she was sitting on the other side of the fire. There had been some old discarded clothes leftover in the cave when they had entered, and Sasuke was currently wearing one of the worn-out shirts they'd discovered. It fit him loosely, complimenting his physique.

"There are some ancient scrolls buried somewhere in these mountains. My mind has been urging me to get them. It's like the Eternal Sharingan wants me to uncover its secrets and become stronger."

At that point, Sasuke shook his head. However, as he continued to stare at the cackling flames, which were reflected in his dark eyes, his face remained firm. "I lost control before I could find the scrolls. But I will find them. Tomorrow I'm going to resume looking for them. Maybe there's a way I can get rid of the Eternal Sharingan for good."

Hinata hoped that there was a way.

"I can help you locate it. My Byakugan will be useful to you."

Sasuke just stared back at her for a few moments, his expression not yielding anything before he slowly nodded.

"You're not scared about accompanying me after I've just tried to kill you?"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke watched her beautiful features light up, fascinated as her whole body radiated with mirth.

"I have already proven that I can handle you, have I not Sasuke?" She asked timidly.

"That's right." He laughed back. "Although, each time I lose control, I feel like I'm getting closer to understanding why it happens—maybe it can help me prevent it from happening again. I don't know." Sasuke looked at the ground, troubled.

_No, just find the scrolls_. He thought. _There is no other way to get rid of this cursed doujutsu._

The next few moments passed in silence. Neither of them knew what to say or do, other than relish in the warmth of the tantalising flames.

Sasuke was staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked attentively, drawing her legs into her chest but he just shook his head.

"Nothing. You just look so similar to my mother."

Hinata didn't say anything to that comment. Instead, she just gazed deeply into the dancing red flames of the twisting and mesmerising fire. She remembered Sakura telling her that Sasuke usually had nightmares of his mother.

It had to have been, what? Eleven years since his mother was killed by Itachi?

Hinata suddenly felt a coldness, a detrimental feeling of desolation possess her body. She was the only person who knew the truth about the Uchiha massacre other than Itachi. He'd told her, confined in her why he'd been forced to do it, and why he committed to his actions.

He had trusted Hinata not to tell _anyone_, especially Sasuke.

—But Sasuke had to know.

However, when she finally mustered up the courage to speak, Hinata realised that Sasuke had fallen asleep.

His head was resting back against the smooth wall of the cave, his posture upright, almost like he was meditating. And his eyes were closed. However, his breathing was so steady—

"You want to tell me something. Spit it out already." Sasuke murmured callously, his eyes still closed and arms crossed loftily.

This was the second time he'd tricked her into thinking that he was asleep! Did he just feel more comfortable not having to look at her face?

Hinata forced her hands to stop shaking as she nervously tightened them into fists discretely. Whether Sasuke took this down well or not, he had a right to know.

"Itachi did not destroy the Uchiha Clan for personal gain. He was ordered to by Danzo, and he acted as a spy on the Uchiha's. Your father, Head of the Uchiha Clan, was planning an uprising against the Leaf—"

Sasuke's eyes shot open then. Hinata almost jumped out of her skin, as the expression on his face was the same one he'd had when he lost control.

No, Sasuke wasn't about to lose control. He was just very, _very_ enraged.

"Is that what my brother has been doing all this time? Brainwashing you? Feeding you complete _lies_?"

Hinata remained silent, but she held his gaze determinedly. Why would Itachi lie to her about something like that? She knew he hadn't been lying to her, was _certain_ of it, that day in the hot springs. Itachi was constantly full of guilt for purging his own Clan. The sadness in his face that day he'd told her the truth, and the weariness in his whole body was enough to show her that he was being sincere. By confiding in her his darkest secret, Itachi had advanced their relationship—by entrusting her with the truth.

And now she had betrayed him.

Even if Itachi hated her for this afterwards, Hinata would bear the consequences. All she wanted was for the two brothers to reconcile with each other. For Sasuke to stop living in hatred towards Itachi who loved him like a brother.

"Itachi is an evil _bastard_! He had no other reason to kill the Uchiha's than for personal gain. Believe me, he's deceptive."

Hinata couldn't take hearing that. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but you barely even know Itachi. All you remember is the caring Itachi from your childhood and the evil Itachi after the Uchiha massacre. It is up to you who you decide the real Itachi is. But I will not help you decide that, you must decide it for yourself."

Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms and facing away. "Tch."

Hinata meekly added, "He couldn't bring himself to kill you, you know? He loved you so much, he betrayed his own village and made sure Danzo wouldn't harm you."

Even though Itachi had never told her that part, Hinata just knew it.

Sasuke looked at Hinata then, seemingly taken aback momentarily. For a second, the Hyuuga heiress' heart skipped a beat, believing that he was genuinely considering this possibility; but then Sasuke's face darkened into a blank mask and he closed his eyes once again.

It felt like an hour had passed as Sasuke ignored her.

Hinata just waited silently for him to get his mind and emotions together. She would have given up on him and gone to sleep by now on the blanket she had sprawled underneath her, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to. She was exhausted but her mind was on full alert, perhaps due to the loud thunderclaps outside reverberating against the cave walls. However, Hinata was no stranger to sleepless nights.

And clearly, Sasuke wasn't either.

"I have to hear the words leave Itachi's mouth himself."

Hinata barely registered that Sasuke had spoken, his voice had been so soft and quiet. But when she looked up at Sasuke over the fire—

His obsidian gaze bored straight through her like a knife.

At that moment, Hinata froze. The intensity in Sasuke's gaze now had absolutely nothing to do with his indignation at hearing the truth. Instead, she saw _hunger_ in them.

It suddenly made Hinata aware of her own body, her dampened clothes still clinging to her frame like a second layer of skin. Heat rose to Hinata's cheeks as she watched Sasuke standing up, his own shirt loose against his toned biceps and chest. She could almost see them well-defined against the shadows of the fire.

Hypnotised, Hinata couldn't make her body move away as he _walked_ through the fire like it wasn't even there—that's why the Amaterasu couldn't burn Sasuke's skin when he wielded it in his palm earlier—the Eternal Sharingan granted him special immunities, such as resistance to fire.

The fire in the middle of the cave merely hissed in protest as he made his way through it, parting it in the centre, and stopped right in front of Hinata's feet.

The whole time, he hadn't broken his gaze with her.

Hinata's breath hitched in her throat as Sasuke looked down at her, his gaze never wavering.

"You're Itachi's woman now."

But even as he said this, he came closer to her, reaching out for her neck as he leaned even closer towards her, their lips inches away and breaths mingling.

"You've driven me insane, Hyuuga." Sasuke murmured close to her ear. "I can never stop thinking about wanting to be with you. You're irreplaceable."

Hinata felt a tug in her stomach, a pull deep within her telling her that this felt right. Being with Sasuke right now. However, she knew in her heart that her mind was just playing tricks on her—she was alone at night with an attractive male in a cave in the middle of nowhere with no one around… Of course she was going to have these inappropriate thoughts and feelings and _temptations_. However, Itachi was a loyal man who had spent his whole life being loyal to his own village despite everyone hating him… didn't he deserve someone trustworthy, someone who wouldn't cheat on him at the first chance with his own brother because she was too weak in will, heart and mind?

This would be the first time Hinata would have to openly reject Sasuke—

"Take off your clothes."

"What?" Hinata nearly squeaked, regarding Sasuke incredulously who merely smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Take them off or you'll freeze to death. I can dry them for you now. Either that or you let me hold you in your sleep. You decide. Decide now before I put out the fire. I've been keeping it steady all this time with my chakra control, but it won't last for long and it's too risky for me to let it run wild while we sleep—I might have a nightmare and that could cause it to explode the whole cave on top of us—"

"But I blocked _all_ your chakra pathways—" Hinata interjected earnestly,

"It isn't enough."

"So, you have nightmares?" Hinata approached the subject delicately. "That's why you're afraid of losing control?"

"Yes." Sasuke said. He didn't even try to lie to her, or hide what terrified him most. "Now strip down. Stop delaying the inevitable, Hinata. I'll undress you myself if I have to. I'm no pervert but this is strictly for your survival."

She gave Sasuke a dark look.

And that was how she ended up undressing—only her jacket and turtleneck-top—luckily Hinata had bindings covering her chest and a fishnet vest underneath. As for her trousers—Hinata openly refused to remove them with him there in the cave. But Sasuke didn't bother to look away or hide his own enjoyment as he watched her remove the rest of her clothing.

When Hinata handed them to him, he swiftly set them on fire.

No, the flames hovered precarious _inches _above the cotton material of her jacket and turtleneck, efficiently vaporising all the water left in them in a matter of seconds, until they were crisp and dry. He handed them back to her and turned away, extinguishing the fire in the middle of the cave with his Sharingan, which plunged the whole cave into eerie darkness. The only source of light was the moon itself, casting its bright luminous rays against the cave walls.

Hinata could still make out Sasuke's silhouette as he lay down on the ground, on the other side of the cave, his head and back facing away from her.

That was nice. He'd given her some privacy to get changed back into her clothes, although it was a struggle finding which way the front of her jacket and turtleneck was in the dark, even with the light of the moon to help guide her.

Hinata had to admit, the material of her clothes now felt warm and toasty against her skin after being fire-dried. She felt much more comfortable than before, and the heat of her clothes was making her feel drowsy.

"Thank you." Hinata whispered to Sasuke from across the cave. But he showed no indication that he'd heard her, his whole body still as a statue.

* * *

~.~

Hinata woke up to the rays of sunlight blinding her eyes. She felt completely rejuvenated, although her stomach groaned in protest and hunger. Ignoring her body's warning signals—she'd once gone without food for three days straight for a mission—Hinata sat up on the rough, hard and cold ground.

"Good morning, Sasuke. I think we should head back to the Leaf village now." Hinata announced.

There was no response.

That's when she properly opened her eyes and realised that Sasuke was nowhere in sight inside the cave.

Panicking, Hinata stood to her feet and considered the possibility that he'd left for good without a trace—she'd promised Sakura that she would bring Sasuke back. Was this how Naruto had felt, after he'd tried strenuously for years to convince his friend to return?

No. Sasuke wouldn't betray the Leaf village again. But then where had he gone to now? Orochimaru was dead—Sasuke had killed him himself.

Raking her brain, Hinata finally remembered that Sasuke had wanted to locate a scroll—the scroll that would apparently help him get rid of his cursed doujutsu. Hadn't he said last night that he was seriously going to find it today?

Packing up all her supplies, which included some kunais and an energy bar, Hinata quickly scanned outside the base with her Byakugan—however he was nowhere out there. Even with the extensive range of her bloodline limit, Hinata couldn't see Sasuke.

Hinata set one foot against the stone entrance of the cave, the ground slick with the water of the previous night's rainfall. In fact, Hinata's Byakugan couldn't trace a single hint of Sasuke's chakra signature in the water of the ground immediately outside of the cave.

If he had stepped outside of the cave, she _would_ have been able to detect his chakra signature in the water on the floor—chakra clung especially well to substances like water.

Maybe he wasn't even out there—maybe Sasuke never left the cave in the first place—

"Over here." Came a voice far behind her.

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin. It was Sasuke. He'd materialised out of nowhere.

"I've found a secret passageway. The scroll—it's here, inside this cave." His baritone voice sounded excited, if not anxious. His dark ebony hair was tousled like before, his handsome features chiselled.

Hinata nodded, quickly making her way to him and following his lead.

They trekked deeper into the cave, which seemed to stretch on for miles, and it was immediately obvious to them that they knew nothing about this cave. They had only slept in the very forefront, and hadn't seen what lay beyond.

The stone walls were jagged and rose high, at some points closing in on them so that they were forced to walk single file. Sasuke was holding a flame in his palm to keep their path lit up so that they could see where the cave was leading them.

Hinata noticed it was starting to slope down, and as they descended, treading carefully on the cracked stone floor, they came upon the end of the cave:

It opened out into an extensive catacomb.

In the centre of the catacomb was a tomb. And behind the tomb there was an ancient alter caved out of white stone.

The scroll lay on top of the altar.

As Hinata watched Sasuke go up to the altar, she realised that the Uchiha Crest was inscribed all over the walls of the catacomb as if to mark this place as Uchiha territory. There were large crystals on either side of the catacomb which emitted their own light, causing Sasuke to extinguish the flame in his palm as he lifted up the dusty scroll.

"I'm going to destroy this place afterwards. No one should know it was ever here." Sasuke declared solemnly.

Hinata was absolutely terrified but she just nodded her head as Sasuke made his way back to her side.

Sasuke unravelled the dusty scroll in front of them, and activated Sharingan. He'd long since regained access to his chakra pathways, the blocks Hinata had performed on them during their fight having worn off completely after he'd slept.

_**Draw blood on this scroll **_

_**Any curse that hinders the user,**_

_**Shall be eradicated from ones soul.**_

Hinata and Sasuke read the three simple lines over and over again. Was it really that simple?

However, before Hinata could change Sasuke's mind to reconsider whether this was all just a trick, he'd already pulled out a kunai and swiftly slashed his hand.

Blood trickled down from the wound and onto the scroll. The next thing they knew, a bright flash of light hailed down on the alter—

"How dare you insufferable Uchiha scum dare to _ever_ summon _me_ again!" Shouted the Mighty Spirit, which was chained down by the seals all over the altar, its harsh voice reverberating against the walls.

Sasuke suddenly threw his hand to cover Hinata's eyes and his own eyes.

"It's a Shinigami. Don't look at it. You'll die."

Even Hinata felt lightheaded. She obeyed Sasuke, covering her own eyes herself—it was common knowledge that they'd been taught at Ninja Academy never to gaze into the eyes of a Shinigami.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded rudely, knowing the Shinigami couldn't harm them if they had their eyes closed and it was trapped by the multitudes of seals on the altar.

"Don't you remember me, Uchiha _Sasuke_? Or did your mother erase your memories of that day?"

Sasuke remained silent. He had no idea what the stupid Spirit Being was talking about.

"Get rid of my curse. I don't want this Eternal Sharingan."

They heard the horrible sound of the Shinigami's cackle, which stirred the air into their faces in a cold blast of amusement.

"Oh, so you want it _removed_? Well, how about this. I shall not take away your Eternal Sharingan. However, I will lift the curse that accompanies it. This will grant you full control of your mind and you won't go mad. Only if you promise NEVER to summon me again!"

"Great." Sasuke smirked. "Agreed."

The Shinigami started muttering some unintelligible words. Then suddenly, it disappeared.

Sasuke lifted away his arm from his eyes and glared at the spot on the altar where the Shinigami had disappeared. However, on the altar now lay a goblet.

Hinata followed suit, lifting her arm away from her face as she watched Sasuke go over and pick up the goblet, drinking away at the contents inside without a second thought.

He turned back around to face her, smiling. The doomed lotus-shaped tomoe took form in his eyes, signalling the Eternal Sharingan. However, there was no traces of madness in his expression whatsoever.

"I-It worked?" Hinata stammered, shocked.

Sasuke simply nodded. "Let's get out of here. Remind me to destroy this place later."

Little did they know, as they left the strange catacomb, that what lay inside the tomb behind the altar was the dead body of Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi's deceased father. That catacomb was the very place Mikoto wanted to use to revive her deceased husband.

But that prospect was the last of their worries.

As they made it back out into the main entrance of the cave, waiting in front of them, with the scenery of the mountainside against his back, was none other than Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow! Guys, let me know your thoughts of this chapter! Thank you for all your lovely responses last chapter and to those who favourited this story!

**See you! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Eighteen

Kikyo190

Itachi looked at Hinata standing next to Sasuke.

As much as he willed himself to feel nothing towards the sight of them standing _together_, he could already feel the outrage alienating his chrome black eyes. Itachi refused to ignore the jealousy and possession surging through his blood. He had tracked down Hinata's location as fast as he possibly could. After his disturbing encounter with his very alive mother, he realised that he needed to protect Hinata from her. Perhaps his mother had ruffled him up much more deeply than he'd realised because all of Itachi's senses were still on edge. He had run inhumanly fast and far to get to Hinata, to protect her, that he honestly hadn't known what to expect when he had sensed her distinct chakra signature reaching out to him from the base of this ancient cave.

There stood Sasuke, next to Hinata deep inside the entryway of the cave, glaring back at Itachi with a face devoid of all emotion, as if his whole world had been plunged into nothingness.

Could Hinata have possibly told Sasuke the truth behind the Uchiha massacre?

Before Itachi could speak, Sasuke cut him off—

"I'm going to kill you. Slowly. Painfully. _Tortuously_."

The firstborn Uchiha watched his younger brother's cold onyx eyes turn to the female Hyuuga standing beside him, her beautiful features painted in shock at Itachi's unexpected arrival, and he nodded at her as if her reaction confirmed his suspicions.

"Itachi, she doesn't belong to you. Or either of us. We will fight for her heart. To the death." Sasuke enunciated darkly. Before adding, "And I must avenge my Clan. I now know the truth—and I don't care whose orders you were following. My goals of vengeance still haven't changed."

Itachi realised he was in a tight situation. Even though he _knew_ aggression and violence wasn't the right way to reason with Sasuke, because right now he urgently needed to inform his younger brother of the implications of their revived mother, the feelings of possession gripping his heart at the sight of Hinata just standing there, bedside Sasuke like she was his trophy or something—

"—Let's finish what we started, Sasuke. We never got to find out which one of us had won our vicious battle before the Kyuubi Container interrupted." Itachi smirked.

A similar expression highlighted Sasuke's features as he unsheathed his katana and his soulless eyes bled red and black.

"Whoever wins gets _Hinata_." Sasuke said snidely, and Hinata gasped from where she stood beside him. Sasuke knew he'd struck a chord because Itachi's eyes narrowed just imperceptibly, but enough to let him know that he was inclined.

Sasuke continued ruthlessly, his once hopeful eyes now smothered in hatred. "And let me just warn you this once, Itachi: my Eternal Sharingan is no longer a liability to me, now that its curse has been lifted."

Before Itachi could utter a single word in response, Hinata, as if suddenly lifted out of the shock of seeing him again, jumped forward between the two homicidal Uchihas.

"I won't allow you two brothers to fight to the death for my heart." She glanced to and fro them warily, a frown causing her brows to furrow as her gaze landed on the calm firstborn Uchiha.

Hinata knew she was probably the only person who could safely diffuse the situation. She just wished that her and Itachi could have reunited on better terms. Already, the tear-troughs on his cheeks seemed to be sinking deeper by the day.

"Itachi, don't fight your brother. He doesn't accept the truth and has blind hatred for you. I expected better of you than t-to—"

The only thing Hinata received was a cool sidelong glance from Itachi, his eyes now mirroring Sasuke's crimson Sharingan, before he and Sasuke uttered at the same time:

"Whoever wins, gets Hinata."

* * *

Hinata wasn't sure who had made the first move—Itachi or Sasuke—but suddenly she was being carried out the lip of the cave by one of their shadow clones, which delivered her on the highest peak of the mountain, so that she could look down below and see the two specks of black and grey which were Itachi and Sasuke, blurring together and twisting away as they fought each other ruthlessly.

A gasp escaped the Hyuuga heiress's parched mouth and she nearly fell over the edge of the serrated mountain as she witnessed the whole area sixty-feet below her erupt in fire like a treacherous volcano of hell flames.

Tears welled in Hinata's eyes, and for a heartbeat she couldn't sense either of their presences underneath the consuming red and orange flames—had they both already perished?

It was then that she realised Itachi's clone was standing a few meters back, as if guarding her. Had Itachi's clone been responsible for bringing her up here?

"I'm watching you to make sure you don't leave here until the battle is concluded." It explained monotonously, its lifeless eyes boring back at her. Then it nodded down to where Itachi and Sasuke had just emerged from the flames, completely unscathed. "They're still alive."

The eerie clone's eyes hosted the signature bloodline limit of Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan, and a shiver ran down the Hyuuga heiress' spine as she wondered if it could use that on her even as a mere clone. There was no doubt in her mind that it could send her to oblivion and back. She wasn't sure if she wanted to find out, but there had to be a way for her to get Itachi's clone to let her go down to battle and stop the brothers before they killed each other.

The two fighting Uchihas were mere pinpricks, barely distinguishable from this height. Assuming Hinata did get down to them, she had no idea how she was supposed to reason with them, get it through to their brains that there could be peaceful resolutions to their disputes, and that she would never forgive the other if one of them died.

"How did you get me up here?" Hinata asked the clone.

"Teleportation." It answered.

Did she even know how to teleport herself back down? The only other choice she'd have was to scale down the mountain herself—a treacherous but feasible option.

The only problem was that she needed to wait for an opening when the clone wasn't watching her—which would prove to be difficult.

Each second felt like deep torture as Hinata observed the fearsome battle drawing out—precious seconds of their lives being shortened, and the clone behind her continued to eye her as the battle unwinded dangerously, when—

"Hinata, it's _me_. Itachi." Something in the clone's features changed, and its face seemed to soften.

Hinata's face contorted into a stony glare. "Itachi, unsummon this clone immediately!" She said harshly, activating Byakugan so that she could more clearly view the battle.

Down below, Itachi and Sasuke were face to face. They were both panting from exertion with sweat rolling down their faces as they drew their weapons once again. Hinata could distinguish through her Byakugan that Itachi's face was set in deep concentration.

"It's for your own safety." Itachi stated shortly through the clone's mouth.

If Hinata hadn't been so blind with rage, she would've seen the remorse that briefly flashed over the clone's eyes.

At that point she knew she had no other choice—

A steady palm imbued with azure chakra shot towards the clone, aiming straight for its face with blinding precision.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke continued to exchange blows, his brother, whose features were contorted in malice and determination seemed nowhere near exhausting his energy or chakra. This was due to the Eternal Sharingan granting Sasuke excess power. Itachi had to admit, he had to use his full concentration most of the battle, and there were times when Sasuke nearly got him. However, his younger brother's technique of fighting fuelled by his emotions was flawed.

Itachi had just communicated to Hinata through his clone. It reassured him that she was safe from this battle, even as he drew his mega-sized kunais and performed hand seals at his brother. To hear her sweet soothing voice was something he'd never take for granted.

However, when his clone was abruptly struck out of existence, this distracted Itachi for a few moments which was the only opening Sasuke needed to slash him with his Chidori lightening, reopening the wound on his shoulder which Deidara's earlier explosion had caused.

"Not so smart, now are you Itachi?" Sasuke mocked, charging at him again.

"Enough." Itachi said, ignoring the stinging pain in his side as he met Sasuke's eyes with a fixed steely gaze.

This wasn't good. Hinata had destroyed his clone protecting her. Itachi knew Hinata was likely to join them soon and attempt to interrupt their battle.

So he needed to end it soon.

Itachi closed his eyes, and when he reopened them there was a strange golden aura enveloping his whole being which made Sasuke fall short in wonder and drop his sparking katana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Susano'o." Itachi uttered.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you guys for your lovely responses to the previous chapter! I know this was a relatively short chapter but I do hope to be updating regularly!

What are all your thoughts? Are you shocked at the turn of events with there being an Itachi vs Sasuke battle? Who do you think is going to win… and claim Hinata's heart as theirs? :D (and don't be biased, Sasuke now has full control of the Eternal Sharingan, so they're both equals!) There's more to come!

**See you! I look forward to hearing your thoughts!**


End file.
